Evolution and Revolution
by son of rasputin
Summary: What would you do when two strangers fall from the sky. Not from an air ship, but from the abyss you call space. Follow these two aliens that trained on two different planets, but were born from the same. Read how they react to this new world and the new companions they meet. However time will tell if their new friends come to accept them or expect a knife in the back.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first fan fiction so reviews will be appreciated.

RWBY is a successful show owned by Rooster teeth and created by Monty Oum. I own nothing except my characters. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: They fell from the abyss

It was a peaceful morning in Beacon where we find Professor Ozpin waking up from his late night of working himself late into the night. He sat up "Need coffee" he said groggily. He walked to the coffee maker in his room and made a cup of for himself. He sat in front of his window viewing the mountains in the horizon while the sun was rising. It was peaceful while he thought of what the day had in store for him. Another minute passed when something bright caught his attention. His initial thought was that it was light reflecting off the clouds, but there was no clouds out right now. He leaned forward in his seat to see this massive ball of fire heading past the mountains but before it could go all the way two pieces broke off. One landed on the tip of the mountains while the other landed deep in the forest. The last he saw was the tail of the ball of flame as they passed over the horizon. "I gotta stop drinking this stuff" Ozpin said to himself before taking another sip.

…

Team RWBY and team JNPR sat across each other eating lunch while talking of their plans for the upcoming weekend. Many have planned to go shopping for clothes or see a movie. Nora rambled about her latest dream to Weiss and Blake even though Ren had to correct every detail. On the other side of the table Jaune spoke about how his training was really paying off in battle, but of course Pyrrah gave a few tips and tricks about killing Grimm. Yang's face was on the table due to the fact that she had to go to tutoring for failing a major exam. Ruby tried her hardest to comfort her sister, but in the end her love for cookies overpowered her. "Aaah what am I going to do!?" Yang finally yelled.

"You just have to go to tutoring for a while, it won't be that bad will it?" Blake said without turning her head from the book she is currently reading.

"YES, it is that bad!" yang exclaimed. "I have to give up my weekend all because I failed literature. WHO even needs literature in life!" Blake merely turned her head and stared blankly before going back to where she left off. Yang went back to despair before a voice called to them.

"Team RWBY and Team JNPR can you come to my office as soon as possible. Everybody looked at their scrolls to see Ozpin on the other end. "We have a mission for both of your teams. Both teams finished their meals quickly to head straight to Ozpins office. They were soon instructed to see two questionable sites that were deep in the wilderness.

...

"Mmmmm it feels good to be out again in the forest after all those days testing." Yang team RWBY walked toward the spot of a mysterious crash had occurred.

"I know right. It's like I can be as free as a nevermore in the open sky." Ruby added before getting a glare from Weiss. "Oh you're still kinda mad of what happened in the …

"Yes, Yes I am, now I know what it feels like to fly without seats." Weiss exclaimed. "Not only that but I had to save you from that death stalker."

"Weiss that was only once. It has to be water under the bridge by now." Ruby smiled trying to lighten the mood, but Weiss stared coldly as a reaction which made Ruby nervous. Just then Blake had to stop them to put on their sweaters and protective clothes to combat the cold. On the ground it would be around 70 to 80 degrees while in just a few minutes of walking can drop to -10 to -30 degrees. The road wasn't too harsh the huntresses, but the occasional slip or losing your grip while climbing a vertical wall, but in the end it wasn't that horrible as they imagined. The snow had stopped and point of the crash was near them. What they came upon was something they had never seen before.

"Lord Monty above." Yang said in disbelief. There in the spot of the crash was what seemed to be a giant piece of wood, but it was burned at the edges and the area in a twenty foot radius was scorched like hell came to earth. Weiss was the first to walk toward the wood and touched it.

"Sssttt" she hissed pulling her fingers away in reaction. "This is really hot." Weiss concurred.

"No shit Sherlock. This thing probably fell from a high distance to make an impact like this." Yang replied.

"But what worldly thing shoots giant toothpicks to the ground." Blake asked.

"Maybe it's the new weapon of the white fang. You know how those guys steal so much dust. They probably using these as a new super weapon. I mean just Imagine if thousands of these things fall on beacon. It will kill everyone we know." Weiss concluded

"Or someone was riding it." Ruby added as she pointed at footsteps moving away from the crash. They stared where they were headed and saw beacon to be its point of interest. They felt fear wash over them with the fear of an unknown danger moving toward their second home. They ran as fast as their legs could take them, but Ruby seemed to be faster than all of them. She had tears about to swell with the fact that a danger was going to massacre her school, but almost didn't see the object standing in the middle of the opening. She made her scythe stick in the ground to become her brakes. The word close was an understatement when she was inches away from the danger she was fearing about. She slowed her fast beating heart when the others arrived to make the same discovery. Whoever was from that crash froze solid due to the extreme cold weather.

"Ruby wait up." Yang called out as her and the rest of her team had finally caught up to her. They stopped to notice of a portion of what the wrath of nature can do. They walked around the man seeing anything unusual about him. He had on an overcoat that was black leather but as they got toward his fist they were nearly burnt or withered down. His black jeans showed the exact same, but his shoes seemed to be in perfect condition. His face was another story. His hair seemed to age as it was black, but was turning white around half way. He wore an eye patch over his left eye and his right was the bright red. He stood over most of them but didn't seem like much of a threat since he seemed to be a little more built than Jaune himself. They noticed that he had two swords hanging on his sides. Both seemed like daggers but instead of hilts these blades were connected to brass knuckles.

"Well, so much for the greatest threat of beacon." Weiss said as she studied him more.

"I'll call it in" Blake said as she contacted Ozpin through her scroll. "We the crash site sir and a person who seems to be a survivor of the crash.

"That's good to know Blake. Please stand by while I send an airship to bring you and the survivor back to beacon." Ozpin replied blankly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It seemed like his target destination was beacon to begin with." Blake asked with concern.

"Nonsense. This place is full of hunters and huntresses. I'm sure we can handle one person." Ozpin answered "I'll be there shortly". Ozpin ended the call.

"What did he say?" Yang asked

"He said he'll be here to pick us up. All of us." Blake answered.

"He better hurry up before we freeze to death like the abdominal popsicle right here." Ruby glanced at his face to see him now smiling. Ruby was curious but didn't get the best of her as she pretended she never saw it when the airship arrived over them.

…

Team JNPR had visited the other crash site in the woods and discovered a man in the middle of a crater that had split a tree in half. This man was shorter than the other and wore a coat that was more of a blue but the inside was made of white fur that poked out through the sleeves and around the collar. His pants were lighter and a bit tighter on his legs and his feet were covered in shoes that were made of metal. He wore goggles that hung below his neck, and his hair was longer than the other even though his hair was pure jet black. He wore gloves to cover his hands. In the infirmary the nurse was using her aura to see if the survivors had any internal damages or fractures from the crash, but to her surprise she only found abnormal qualities about the two. Ozpin entered leaving the door slightly open allowing both teams to hear their conversation. "So how does it seem?" Ozpin questioned.

The nurse took a deep breath and answered. "They will be all right, but there is a problem that I can see."

"And what's that" Ozpin Replied.

"Well it seems like the larger young man has a weird quality about him. His blood type isn't A, AB, B, C, F, or O. "Ozpin nodded for her to continue. " I have never seen it, but if I must say its zero." Ozpin had questionable look on his face as he took another sip from his trusty cup of coffee. "Also his body is covered in strange markings that react when aura or some sort of energy is coming in to contact with it, but the strangest thing is when I took his blood. It tried to fight its way out of the vial."

"It tried to break out of the vial." Ozpin said not believing a word.

"Look. It's right over there." Ozpin saw the red liquid thrashing violently around the glass tube. "The other one is a completely another story. Most of his vital organs, muscles, and even his brain have been replaced with mechanical parts that are way more advanced than I have ever seen before. It's like giving a machine its own keys to start itself up."

Ozpin stared at the two before grabbing the vial with the jumping blood and dropping it on the floor with a crash. They both watched shock as the blood pretty much crawled its way back to its host body through his mouth. "Nurse do you believe that these man are the slightest bit human?" She stared at him and said.

"I believe were dealing with another kind not from this world." As she finished the taller one began to awake as well as the other. They stopped and stared at their new surrounding before staring straight at Ozpin and the nurse.

End of chapter one.

Sorry if this story isn't really that good but I promise that it will get better as the story continues. I hope I can try to keep the characters as much as their personalities as much as I can so this is son of Rasputin signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

So I did notice a few mistakes while writing the first chapter and I'm sorry for missing them so blindly. So to make up for it I will extra careful about this chapter. Please reviews are appreciated so don't hold back. I also try to keep these around 2000 words.

Chapter 2: It awakens

Blake was walking to the library as a way to use her free time as she seemed fit. She could've walked through the outside path where it was nicer, but for today she wanted to take a short cut through beacon since her class was the opposite side of the academy. She didn't think that much of the chatter from other students during their weekend. "So what do you guys plan on doing?" one group of guys walked by. "There's so much homework." A girl whined to her friends. "Do you believe these man are the slightest bit human?" She recognized the voice as Ozpin's.

"I believe were dealing with another kind." Blake's ears perked as she wondered if what they found a faunus in hiding, which happened on a few occasions. She used her stealth to peek through the crack of the door when her eyes got a glimpse of what they spoke of. She saw as both the man stared blankly at Ozpin and the nurse.

"Hello my name is Professor Ozpin." He introduced himself.

"and I-I-I'm Claudia, the nurse that took care of you." She bowed trying to show respect but was almost a nervous wreak. The young man looked to his left to notice that the other was staring at him with a face of shock and happiness.

"Razve chtovy Gama?" the taller one said words that were strange to Ozpin since he's never heard that language before.

"Thane mierda." The smaller one said before they both bear hugged each other. "El hombre que mi perdi hermano."

"Ya ne mogu poverit', yego vy. Ya ne vidal tebya v let." The other said before they began an endless conversation that neither Ozpin or Claudia could understand.

"I'll call Goodwitch and see if she can't decipher their speaking." He reached for his scroll and began to contact her. Blake was still in shock of what she just heard. That what they saved were not from this world. She quickly began to contact her team telling them the news in a conference call.

"Guys I have some big news! You remember those guys we saved from the crash well they.." Blake yelled in shock into her scroll.

"Blake calm down and explain." Ruby said trying to slow her down. Blake took a deep breath and said.

"The people we saved are not from this world." Weiss began to laugh uncontrollably. While Yang barely answered her scroll.

"Wait, What just happened? Why is Weiss dyeing over there?" Yang asked when finally answered.

Weiss was able to contain her laughter. "Blake here believes that the two guys we saved from the crash are aliens." She exaggerated.

"Blake I know I know you like ninjas of love, but do you think extraterrestrial lovers is starting to get to your head." Yang said with concern while Blake blushed.

"They're good books with amazing stories!" Blake yelled at her scroll before noticing Goodwitch approach from behind. When Blake saw her she retreated to the beams that hold the ceiling together. Goodwitch entered the room to see Ozpin trying his best to communicate to the newest immigrants to come to the world.

"Ah it's good to see that you're here. I was wondering if you could understand anything that these immigrants are saying?" Ozpin asked as he pointed at the two as they laughed at their current topic. They began recording their conversation and trying to filter it through any known language.

"Well the thing that he recently said was either pickles are fun or I drowned in caramel." Goodwitch answered.

"I don't think that was what he said. Try to get the letters of the words." Ozpin ordered. Goodwitch nodded as she recorded the words themselves.

"Po krayney mere, my okrepli." These were the words that appeared on the screen. They stared at the words until Goodwitch began going through her head trying to find out what they were saying.

"They're speaking in another language that i can't dechipher." she said to Ozpin.

"Hey would you be able to talk our language by any chance" Ozpin asked. The two aliens looked at him then each other and then thought then said "English." Then they took a second.

"H-Hello my name is …Thantos, but you can call me Thane." He introduced himself.

"My name is Gamaleon, but people call me Gama." The other said fluently without hesitation.

"Well it seems that both of you are understanding our language now I guess we can introduce ourselfs. My name is Professor Ozpin, this is Ms. Goodwitch, and this is Claudia." He said as he pointed to each of them.

"Well I just have to say thanks for saving us, but we must leave right now." Thane said as he stood up and was heading out the door with Gama following him. Ozpin stopped him by putting his cane in the way.

"May I ask where you're both going since this is our planet you're treading on?" Ozpin glanced at him for an answer.

"We're going to try and find our ships that crash landed here." Gama answered Ozpin's question.

"I know we may not be the most trustable since you met us, but it's better if no one knows." Thane placed a gold bar on the nearest table and said. "For your troubles." Ozpin stared at it in shock letting them pass through. Blake watched as they tested out their new language while walking through the exit. When Ozpin came to his senses he tried to catch up but was too late when he saw Gama sprout a jet pack on his back at shot toward the crashsite while Thane ran at an incredible speed that was almost unseen to the naked eye. Blake fell from her hiding place making her presence known.

"Blake quickly assemble your team and get team JNPR and follow the both of them. I'm going to get an aircraft to help you." Ozpin said before running in the opposite direction. Blake turned around bumping heads with Weiss.

"Ah that hurt Blake!" Weiss screamed as she rubbed her head while the rest of her team and team JNPR were combat ready.  
>"What are you guys doing here?" Blake asked<p>

"Your scroll was still on while Ozpin was talking to them. "Ruby answered.

"And by the way I see it. These alien a-holes are going to pay for invading our planet." Yang exclaims Blake nodded as they began their chase. It was tough at the beginning due to the wilderness getting in the way but was also how fast each one could run because to be honest Jaune was in the back of the group even though he was running full speed.

"Come on guys this isn't a race." Jaune wheezed as he pushed through the pain.

"Come on Jaune. We've almost caught up to them. Pyrrah encouraged him. She could see that the two suspects weren't that far away, but their speed was incredible. After about five minutes Nora had gotten agitated with the constant chase.

"I'm going to break his jet pack!" Nora yelled as she blasted the ground sending her into the sky. By the time Gama could turn to see the explosion she already brought the hammer down on his back.

"Shit going down!" Gama yelled as black smoke spurt out of his jetpack. He flew lower until finally landing on the in an opening in the forest. Thane stopped next to him to see if he was alright.

"You ok man."

"Yeah I'm fine just need to fix my back." Gama said as he got up checking his systems. "Everything's alright just need some time." After he said that team RWBY and team JNPR came out of the forest to face their enemy. Jaune came up last breathing heavily and leaning on the nearest tree.

"Prepare for justice." Jaune wheezed.

"Yeah you're not going to invade this world with your giant brains, lazers, and butt probers." Yang exclaimed.

Thane and Gama stared at them questionably. "What are you talking about." Thane said.

"What makes you think we're here to invade this planet!" Gama yelled. "And also you could've said stop instead of MC Hammering me." Nora looked a bit embarrassed before Weiss spoke.

"Don't try to make us feel guilty. We know your trying to get into our heads." Weiss yelled as got into her battle stance as well as everyone else. Thane smirked while taking his shoes off revealing his feet to be covered in scars as Gama put on his goggles that lit up with a synthetic blue light. Thane stood still smirked with his hands in his pockets, Gama raised both his fist toward both the teams when they saw it retract into his fore arms and were replaced with chain guns along with two pulse cannons on his shoulders.

"That's an upgrade." Thane said looking at his new weapons.

"I could say the same for you to" Gama replied seeing his friend more ripped than before.

"The tall one seems to be a brawler while the other seems to use weaponry for his fights. Try to separate them. These guys seem to be well rounded so be careful." Ren warned them. Both teams took their positions.

"Now!" Ruby yelled signaling them to attack. Weiss made a glyph on the ground to shot them up, but Thane stomped his foot breaking the glyph. Weiss was shocked at what happened but Ruby and Yang charged at him. Gama in the other hand was keeping JNPR at a distance with his constant barrage of projectiles. What surprised them was that the pulse cannons reacted independently. As they fired at different targets. Even when their own bullets hit him it would pass through him because he used holograms as decoys. They ran trying to dodge all these shots but didn't notice that he was leading them into each other. Pyrrah pretty much clothes lined Jaune while she landed on top of him. As they were face to face they heard a whirring noise above them to see two drones hovering over them.

"Precision lazer!" Gama yelled as two lazers charged. Pyrrah and Juane used their shields to block but the lazers cut straight through their shields. It pretty much fell apart in their own hands. Ren tried to cover them firing at Gama but the pulse cannon made short work of him blasting him into a tree. Nora attempted to sneak attack behind him but both cannons did a 180 blasting at full force sending her about 50 feet away. Pyrrah and Juane attempted to attack on both sides but he changed back to fist and fired them toward both of them. Juane tried to block but his sword bent inward and eventually broke. Pyrrah dodged and grabbed the string the hand was connected to but Gama's eye brightened as electricity ran through the wire shocking Pyrrah. She fell with all her strength gone. When she reached for her rifle a drone cut through it to insure she was no longer a threat. Ren was barely waking up when two drones came up and sliced both his sun flowers before a fist grabbed his head and shocked him cold. Nora woke up to the scream of Ren and she wasn't happy. She ran straight to Gama who started taking off his goggles when she swung but the top of Magnhild was missing. She stared at it the place where it was cut not knowing how to react to it. Gama put his index finger on her nose and said "Shocking isn't it?" before electrocuting her. Team RWBY wasn't doing any better.

Thane dodged Ruby's slice and countered Yang's punch with a judo flip. Blake attempted to attack from behind but he was already behind her. She tried to stab him while turning but a quick punch in the guts made her lose her breath. Her grip on Gambol shroud loosened enough for Thane to grab it. He snapped it in two and dropped it in front of her as she knelt trying to get air back in her body. Yang rushed him and landed a punch on his head but he moved it so she would punch his fore head. It hurt Yang more than it hurt Thane. She withdrew her fist and saw one of her gauntlets fall to pieces. She backed up trying to make space while Weiss tried her attempt. She shot out an arrest glyph but was deflected with a backhand. She slid for a stab but right when she was about to hit him he disappeared and reappeared just to flick Myrtenaster into two pieces before elbowing her in the stomach. Her eyes went glassy before she went out cold. Ruby attempted another slash but was now a flurry of gunshots and slashes, but Thane dodged each one with little effort. She slashed horizontally, but he vanished into thin air. Ruby stood with her scythe ready for a surprise attack. "You know I should really thank you guys for saving us, but the feeling goes away when you're attacked by them." Thane said. Ruby followed his voice and saw that he was standing on Crescent rose like a bird perched on a wire. Her eyes widened when he jumped and stomped his feet straight down on the scythe snapping it in two. The blade slide across the field while Ruby still held the hilt. She dropped to her knees in shock of what just happened. Yang saw this and was in a blinding fury. Blake at least still used the blade from Gambol shroud as they attempted a double team attack. Yang went full charge with her flames making her move at an incredible speed while Blake slashed from behind. All Thane did was duck causing Yang to punch out Blake and with a quick round house to Yang's temple knocking her cold. Ruby stared around her to see her teammates knockout with their weapons broken. She looked to see Thane and Gama having a conversation about what they should do about them.

"We should just leave them here. I'm sure they'll survive." Gama said.

"They saved us, plus showed a bit of hospitality." Thane countered.

"I guess."

"I mean there about the same age as us, and they seem to be quiet lively." Thane walked up to Ruby and kissed her forehead. "Sleep for now. For we shall restart our meeting at zero." Ruby's sight faded to black.

Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story please review. I appreciate criticism. Prepare for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers I want to thank personally thank you guys for keeping up with my story. I hope I can be a good entertainer. So without further a do here's Chapter 3.

Chapter3: They live among us

Weiss didn't know why but she had the most terrifying dream in the world. She dreamt of beacon on fire with the students only bones or husk of their lively selves. It faded to black and showed the city of vale in ruins where terrified citizens ran for their lives as buildings collapsed and the sky was blood red. The last one took the greatest toll on her. It was her home, the Schnee manor, her home since she was born was in ruins. She looked around and saw the outlining of her servants burned into the wall. Weiss quickly called out to her parents as she ran to their room to see two body's etched on the floor with skeletons still intact while still holding hands. Weiss couldn't say anything until a laughter pierced the silence. "I must say this house is perfect, but there's just one problem. It's full of dead bodies. I must say those two were the most persistent, but in the end it was inevitable such as everyone on this god forsaken planet." Weiss glared in anger as she saw the red eyes of Thane and the blue from Gamas goggles. "And it will be the same for you." Thane raised his hand and made the marking on his hand glow until a flash of red light covered her view.

"Aaahhh!" Weiss woke up screaming with sweating beading down her face and body. She breathed rapidly while looking around her new surroundings. They were inside a cave that had one opening. Both team RWBY and Team JNPR were still unconscious after their recent fight. She looked at the opening to see two figures sitting around a hand made fire. She saw her weapon in the state she last saw it. She grabbed the hilt and walked as slowly as possible for a surprise stab. Thane was heating water in a nevermore egg with multiple fish cooking on sticks with many more in a net. Gama was fixing his jet pack by changing his index finger into a welder. The occasional spark flew off when it made contact. She was right behind Thane holding the tip as a dagger when her stomach growled as furious as it could.

"You know I knew that you were there, and also if you're hungry just say you need something to eat. Don't stalk people who have food." Thane smiled at her as he grabbed a fish and gave it to her. "I'm quite surprised you woke up before everyone else." Thane glanced at her teammates. Weiss glared at them with the most anger as she could muster until her stomach growled again. She swiped it out of his hand before nibbling on it hungrily. "So do you have a name?" Weiss gave a blank stare to him before a growl came from the bushes.

"Thane there's another one of those wolf things." Gama said without looking up. Thane stared at the bush where four Beowulfs emerged and began to bare its teeth. Weiss's eyes widened as they began a strategic takedown but Thane raised his hand as it began to glow red.

"Aries" was all Thane said when a ring of red mist circled them and began engulfing them. They whimpered and howled before scampering away, but as soon as it ended the rest of the other teams began to wake up screaming. "Sorry about that, it shows them their true fear, it kinda seeps into their dreams giving them nightmares." Yang was rapidly grabbing her hair making sure it was still there instead of a bald head. Blake woke up saying something about slavery and genocide. Ren awoke screaming Nora's name while Nora yelled Ren's name. They stared at each other before they calmed their hearts. Juane woke up panting saying things about disappointment and everyone being dead. Pyrrah was still sleeping while she was hugging Jaune, she had a smile on her face before she opened her eyes and began to blush redder than her hair.

"Juane good morning I was just-just-just…" she let go and ran out the cave before tripping over Gama. She face planted on the ground before looking at what she tripped on. Her eyes widened as she took her hand to hand combat stance. Gama pretty much paid little attention to her. Ruby waking up saying something about someone leaving. Her gaze fell on her teammates as they took their stance ready for another battle but you could see that they were still bruised from the last battle.

"All right I can see that you guys are pissed at us and I can see why. We're total strangers who wreaked your weapons and probably your internal organs, but at least you could've heard us out before deciding to attack us." Thane said getting up from his seat. "I mean she seems to like us or at least tolerate us." Weiss rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her fish.

"Better than nothing if I say so myself." Gama said putting his jet pack onto its rightful place. He sat still waiting for Thane to continue.

"To me it seems like we just got off on the wrong foot, and as I said before lets restart our meeting…. Hello my name is Thantos Grigori, but you can call me Thane." He held out his hand waiting for someone to take his hand. Nobody made a move until Jaune moved forward and took it with a smile.

"Strangers are just friends in we don't know yet." Jaune said before introducing everybody. "This is Ren, Nora, and Pyrrah. These are my teammates." Ruby was a bit on edge but complied at the end.

"Hi I'm Ruby this is Yang, Blake, and you've already met Weiss." Ruby said as she pointed out each one.

"My name is Gamaleon Lopez, but just call me Gama if that's better." He said before getting up to shake their hands.

"So now that everyone is acquainted with each other, should we have a friendly chat over the fire. Besides its getting too late for travel." Everyone watched as the sun was setting. Thane patted the seat next to him to signal them to sit. "Come eat you guys must be starving." Thane said as he passed around the fried fish. There was an awkward silence as they ate before Jaune broke it.

"So you guys aren't from here right?" he asked.

"Yes we were born on the same planet but we got separated for about two years." Thane answered.

"What did you guys do for those two years?" Blake asked suspiciously. Gama sighed as he started his story.

"I served the military during a time of war after I accidently fell into the enemy base and pretty much massacred everything. When my army invaded the base they found me eating a sandwich and every enemy a bloody pulp on the floors, walls, and ceiling. I had to climb through the ranks to get the rank of General, even to sacrifice my old body, but in the end it was worth it." Gama concluded.

"How was it on that world?" Pyrrah asked.

"It was very advanced in technology with its weird advertising and jet propulsion. It was like there was no normal weapon. Mostly robotic suits or weapons that could easily slice through a body in one clean sweep." Gama answered but with a bit more enthusiasm.

"What's your story?" Yang asked Thane.

"When I fell, I pretty much fell in the middle of a rebellion. I was the turning point of that battle that fought for the freedom of those who felt the pain of slavery and discrimination. I trained for so long and I lost a lot of good friends, but they fought for what they believed and in the end. We won. I became the blood king and everything was in harmony." Thane said. "My world was filled of creatures I could have never imagined. Magic was a primary part of the rebellion and training in some of the harshest conditions possible made me durable and stronger. As my spiritual energy grew from it as well."

"Wow that's really deep." Yang said.

"But who were you guys before all that, before you fell?" Ruby asked this.

"We were your average 15 year old teenagers who didn't know there was an outside world…." Thane began but was interrupted.

"Wait you guys were 15 when all this happened!?" Weiss screeched as she couldn't believe what she just heard.  
>"Well yes and if you add the two years that makes us 17." Thane answered.<p>

"Well am a bit older than you which makes me 18." Gama corrected. Thane glared at him before another question rose up.

"How did you guys get here anyways?" Ren asked.

"Well I came on Moby my flying whale" Thane answered.

"And I got here from my battle ship the crucible." Gama added

"But it could've been a better landing if it wasn't for someone crashing into me." Thane glared at Gama.

"Well my bad I didn't know that I would see a freaking whale in space!" Gama replied.

"You had freakin space, space how much room is in space!" Thane exclaimed Gama rolled his eyes. Thane turned back to his new friends and continued "We pretty crash landed here, that's why we were headed over those mountains to get a better view of the area in case it was still some where around here. Then again it's a living whale so there that problem that it might still be alive and moving with Gama's ship as well."

"That is a problem." Blake added. Thane sighed as night fell on them.

"It's getting late you guys. You should get some rest for the night. We'll move out at the break of dawn so get some sleep." Thane said. Pyrrah walked by him when he whispered to her "or you can sleep in pairs for warmth." Her eyes widened as she blushed thinking of what happened when she woke up hugging Juane. Thane smirked seeing her reaction.

"That's none of your business." She growled to him.

"Of course. I will not interfere in any way shape or form." He smirked again before winking with his uncovered eye. Pyrrah didn't like him, but she wasn't sure if he would help or cause problems. She didn't think that far into it as all them rested their heads for the next day. Thane fed the fire another piece of wood when Gama said.

"Do you think that it was a good idea to help them?" Gama asked.

Thane looked up at the sky and said "Fate has a weird way of working, but I feel something special about them. You remember when you landed and we met the people that would fight with us through thick and thin." Gama looked at the same space Thane saw then said

"They're a thousand miles away and yet we feel them as if they're standing right behind us. Even if they have passed on." Gama smiled before Thane said.

"Gama no matter how terminator you get you will always be human at the end." Thane said

"No matter how powerful you get you'll be an asshole, but you're a funny asshole." Gama replied before Thane put him in a headlock as they both laughed the night away.

…

It was true when Thane said that they were waking up early. When everyone woke up and enjoy a breakfast of nevermore eggs and boarbatusk bacon, and to be honest it wasn't half bad to their taste. Juane was making small talk with them as Thane and Gama asked how society was here on this planet. They told them of the faunus, dust, grimm, white fang, beacon and many other things as they walked to beacon. When beacon was just a few yards away, Thane and Gama stopped not wanting to be seen.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as everyone stared at them.

"We just wanted to make sure that you guys got here safely, and with that we must be off." Thane said as he waved and Gama saluted them. Soon the noise of an airship was heard as it hovered over them until Ozpin dropped in front of them. He took a sip of coffee before he spoke.

"It seems that you two escaped before a thorough questioning." Thane examined him before Gama spoke.

"By questioning, do you possibly mean experimentation? Because it wouldn't be the first time that has happened to us." Gama waited for answer.

"I cannot insure your safety since you are a possible threat to Beacon or the world itself." Ozpin answered. "I'm sorry but you'll need to come with me to the proper authority." Ruby interrupted when she said.

"Why don't they just stay with us in Beacon." Ruby suggested.

"Ruby what would make you say that. They're not even from this planet." Ozpin countered.

"Well it's just that they are actually the same age as most of the students here and have experience in other things that aren't from this world." She exaggerated the last word.

"Yeah and they are kinda under our watch if anything happens." Juane added.

"Are you sure, they seemed quite unpredictable when they woke up and left this." Ozpin held the bar of gold in his hand. Everyone stared at the gold in disbelief. Weiss was actually infuriated that these two were just giving away gold like nothing.

"We do have more but until we find our ship we're stuck with just pocket change." Thane spoke up. "We were a bit wealthy due to what our occupation used to be." He added at the end. Ozpin thought for a second when Yang said.

"Please, we'll feed them, and walk them, and change their papers…" Yang giggled when Gama interrupted.

"We're not dogs you, you, I don't know what to call you." Gama said.

"Fine. I will allow these two to stay at Beacon as students." Ozpin answered. "But I must ask why are you two taking their sides?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like I can trust them. Even if they did kinda kick our butts." Ruby answered. Thane gave a thumbs up as Gama sighed with a smile.

"I guess we'll really start at zero won't we." Gama said as they walked to Beacon.

Thank you for reading the third chapter. Sorry for the long wait I was kinda busy. I would like to give a thanks to Vieltrien and enforcer64 for becoming followers and insaneHawk for favoring it. I know I kinda change the genre every once and a while and I apologize for it. So please leave a review if you want anything other than that have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people I'm back making the next part for my story. I apologize for it taking so long because someone erased the original story so I had to rewrite it. Thank you for being loyal readers. So lets continue the story.

Chapter 4 : Neighbors

"So here's the showers so you guys can freshen up." Juane said as Thane and Gama walked in. Juane walked hastily back to Ozpins office to meet Ruby already seated.

"Juane, please sit I must speak with both of you." Ozpin ordered. Juane followed orders and sat while Ozpin stared at his scroll for a while before looking at them. "As you both know these two individuals are very questionable, and because of that I must say. I can't really trust them. Enrolling them into Beacon might have been a blunder, but I have made more mistakes than anyone else here so I must take responsibility for anything that happens. However I am unable to watch them 24/7 so as being leaders of your groups I want you to keep an eye on them as long as possible. Ruby you will be in charge of Thane and Juane will be watching Gama. I want them to never leave your sight. Do you both understand?" they both nodded giving their answer. "Good now get some sleep we have a huge day ahead us." Ozpin said as they both got up and bowed before leaving Ozpin's office. Ozpin began typing their names into the system as students. "This is going to be an interesting year."

Ruby and Juane walked down the hallway into their rooms. Ruby entered hers to see Weiss having a conversation with Yang. "I just don't like them period. They're barbarians who are invading our world!" she screeched.

"They saved us from when they could've left us to die in the wilderness alone." Ruby said as she entered the room.

"Oh now your on their side as well." Weiss replied.

"It's just that they saved us and then decided to share their story with complete strangers." Ruby said.

"Oh so if we barely met and started rambling lies than you obviously trust me, correct." Weiss said with a bit of poison in words. "Not only that but they're the reason why we're weaponless to begin with."

"That may be true, but …." Ruby attempted but Weiss interrupted.

"But nothing those two are monsters that should be put away for good." Weiss yelled.

"Because that's really reasonable after someone was at the mercy of them." Blake said. "Or do you not like the feeling of someone beating you in a four against one fight." She added. Weiss now glared with anger as her face grew red with the rage building inside.

"If I wasn't in your team you would have been catnip right about now." Weiss growled before a knock was heard at the door that startled Weiss with a yelp. Yang giggled at it as she opened it to see Thane naked with nothing but a towel. Yang stared at his upper body that was covered in the markings of war that came from another world. His body was ripped but stayed slim and tall. Scars were the other things that covered him from weapons to what looked like claws and bite marks. Yang's nose began to bleed at the sudden sight of him. Weiss quickly covered Ruby's eyes as she struggled to get a view of what he looked like. Blake covered her face with the recent book she was reading called fifty shades of Faunus.

"Uh I was wondering if you had any clothes that we might be able to wear for the night. We can't really sleep in our uniforms or our other clothes." Thane said with little or no hesitation and his face of no embarrassment. Yang took a moment for the droll to stop and finally pointed at the other door across from them. Thane spoke again "Thanks again Yang." He smiled back and turned around to the other way to show how fit his body was from front and back. Yang slowly closed the door to see Thane knock on JNPRs door. A quick muffling of words was exchanged from the other side of the door with a couple of crashes and somebody yelling about wanting an explanation was heard before a slam was heard and hurried foot steps leading back to the room next to RWBYs room. Yang fell on her knees holding her head up to stop the nose bleed. Blake had already taken some rolled up pieces of paper and stuck them into Yang's nose. Weiss began to rub her eyes in frustration before Thane began to speak.

"I got the clothes man."

"What in the hell is that? Wait are those…"

"VIRGIRNITY PROTECTORS!" Thane interrupted as Gama gave a chuckle "pass me those scissors will you." a few snips were heard until a grumbling noise came from Gama.

"I see that you still need the main component for your body to make boom boom."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's see what they have to eat." Gama opened the door as slowly as he could but the door decided to sing the song of its people and creaked loud enough for Ruby to be already waiting outside. "Shit." rolled out of Gama's mouth. Ruby smiled seeing what lord Monty had created in front of her. Thane wore a red onesie but was cut to look like a poncho on top but was sweatpants at the bottom. Gama had blue shorts and a t-shirt that exposed his cybernetic arms and hands that looked to be made of black carbonite steel. His legs were almost the same as well as his feet. Ruby's eyes widened finally seeing his body. Gama noticed and said "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Gama said with a confident smile.

Ruby shook herself out the trance before saying "I'm sorry it's just something I've never seen before."

"Don't worry. Nothing about us is normal especially Gama and his vibrating…" Thane was interrupted by a quick nut shot from Gama. Thane placed his hands on his crotch and cringed.

"Not really fair when you're the one with balls of steel." Thane laughed. Ruby giggled a bit until she got back on track.

"I'm sorry I forgot you guys were hungry." Ruby said as she waved them to follow her into the kitchen.

…

"So here it is the cafeteria, but no ones here during the night, so you're going to have to make the food yourself." Ruby said leading them to the kitchen. Thane saw what he believed was the refrigerator and began scuffling through food till he came out with just about everything while Gama carried a salad bowl and a few slices of reheatable pizzas. Thane began stacking bread after bread on top of meats and cheese's until he finished his quadruplewich while Gama microwaved left over pizza and finished a salad. Thane continued to search until he took out some cookie dough.

"It's never dinner without a desert." Thane said with Ruby wide eyed ready to eat the dough alone. He pried the lid to see it empty. "This is filled with nothing but lies!" Thane yelled but soon saw Ruby's face full of disappointment. For some reason Thane couldn't stand the girls heartbroken face and started grabbing materials to make the dough himself. Ruby stood wide eyed as she saw the lightning fast mixing he was capable of. She sat next to Gama who began eating his salad drenched in extra virgin olive oil.

"He knows how to cook, right?" Gama said without looking up.

Ruby looked at him and said "Yeah I've never seen anybody make cookies so fast in my life."

"Well he had to learn to cook fast since he was always in a time of danger. It never really gave him the enjoyment of food." Gama said finishing what was left and began eating his pizza with olive oil.

"Why do you put so much of that stuff on your food?" Ruby asked pointing out the oil soaked pizza.

"It lubricates my body parts." Gama replied showing off his augmentations. Before Ruby was about to ask about the vibrating thing Thane was pouring chocolate chips into the bowl. He stared at Ruby and said "Screw it the more the better" he said as he dumped the whole bag into it.

"Why did you two come here for?" Ruby said awaiting an answer.

Gama placed his food down and sighed "I guess you still don't trust us eh?" Ruby nodded "I came here hoping to find my friend, and he did the same, but a slight miscalculation got us stuck here, and no we are not going to invade this planet."

"But how did you guys…" Ruby was interrupted by a plate stacked at least of a 100 dozen cookies freshly pulled out of the oven.

"This places walls are really thin, and our hearing is incredible. Mix those two and you can hear every move you make on your bed." Thane said as he seated himself and his sandwich, but Ruby didn't pay too much attention to what he said as she began eating each cookie in a single bite. Thane had a pleasant smile on his face as he ate his sandwich in peace until Ruby knocked out after a stomach full of sweets. When Thane finished he carried Ruby back to her bed. She smiled as she hugged her pillow. Gama was waiting outside the room as Thane exited RWBYs room.

"It seems like this planet has a lot to offer us don't you think?" Gama said as they entered their room.

"I believe so. Unless I see something that is unjust about this world. Then I have to make difference about that." Thane said as he laid in bed ready for bed.

"You always had a sense of morals." Gama said closing his eyes.

"Maybe you can moral the hell up so we can sleep, we got School tomorrow too." Thane said before he closed his eyes. Gama went and put himself in sleep mode for the night.

…

Pyrrah was always the first to wake up out of most her teammates. She smiled at the sight of sleeping Juane before heading to her locker. It disappointed her when she saw her weapons still broken in two. She went to the training room to at least get her hand to hand combat skills better with the drones when she saw Thane practicing with the dummies with a few light jabs that were warm ups. The Spartan was walking up to him when he barely flicked its head and it exploded into dust and chunks. Pyrrah gasped making Thane turn around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. You're Pyrrah right?" Thane said relaxing his stance.

Pyrrah nodded. "How did you just do that?" pointing at the dust still in the air.

Thane turned to see his mess began resting on the ground. "Power that is indescribable." Thane put his finger on her forehead. She felt a vibration going from the tip of her nose to the bottom of her feet. She moved away as fast as she could and took her fighting stance. Thane stood with a smirk. "Good fighting stance but your legs are too far apart." Thane swept her front foot making her do the splits. She stared at how easily she was put on the floor before Thane gave his hand to help her up. She stared wondering if she should even trust it, she hesitated before grabbing his wrist. "When your legs are too far you can lose balance easily, and Curve your back more forward for a better center of gravity." Thane showed the stance he was talking about and Pyrrah copied. "Good now show me how your punches are." Thane raised his hands ready for the punches. Pyrrah hesitated until she remembered about their first encounter and why their weapons were in the state that they were. She let her anger flare and went for his left eye, or the blind side thanks to his eye patch but he deflected it and his hand disappeared and reappeared an inch away from her nose. She could feel the air move past her face and hair. Thane retracted his fist and bowed.

Thane smiled at her "Come on we have to get ready for classes correct?" Thane placed his hands behind his head and walked to the door. Pyrrah was still shocked at how fast her life could've ended until she shook her self out of it, and followed behind him out the door. Thane turned around to see pyrrah speed walking. "I believe this is going to be a very interesting time we have together, right."

I am so Sorry for the long wait I've been getting side tracked to much due to school but thank you for your patience and reading my work. Have a good day or night depending when you read.


	5. Chapter 5

So now that we have gone a long way from the beginning. But now we will see how they react to the daily life at beacon. I've decided to make my chapters longer to make the stories better. Let's begin shall we.

Chapter 5: First impression

"Students we have two new students joining us for our class. Will you please introduce yourselves." Professor Port said as Thane and Gama stood in the front of the room.

"Hello my name is Thantos Grigori, but you can call me Thane. I enjoy spending time with pets, and finding treasure." Thane ended and looked and Gama waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Just call me Gama. If you want anything done to your weapon you know who to ask." Gama ended it there and stood there blankly.

"Well then I guess we'll begin our classes today. Please take an empty seat we shall be taking notes today." Thane and Gama were watched by the entire class as they seated next to their care takers. Gama took a piece of paper and his finger changed to a pencil. Thane crossed his legs and closed his eyes and sat straight up and didn't react after that, just breathed. Weiss glared at him like he was an abomination but knew she was in class so learning came first. Everyone took the notes that were important but for Gama he wrote every word that came out of his mouth. Professor Port was talking through his lecture. Ruby was getting distracted every once and a while but everyone was doing just fine. "That was when I sliced its jugular and brought the head of the Beowolve back to village to show everyone that the beast was slayed." He looked up to see Thane 'sleeping' in class. "Mr. Thane it would seem like you are a master of Grimmology even though it's your first day here. Please come down and show the class your skills." Port said awaiting Thane. He opened his right eye, uncrossed his legs and walked down the steps. Everyone stared amazed at his confidence while others laughed and starting betting on who would win the Grimm or the new guy.

"So what am I supposed to do." Thane said when he reached the bottom.

"There is many Grimm in the world now defeat this." Port opened the gate letting the Beowolve leap out of the cage.

Thane bent his knee matrix dodging it the leap as the beast missed the swipe. It stood up and began circling Thane waiting for a chance to strike. As soon as Thane blinked the beast charged him but Thane raised his hand to its face and it stopped on a dime. Thane stared at the beast straight in its eyes when his eye glowed. He slowly reached forward until he touched his snout and with his other arm began scratching its chin. Everyone's eyes widened with shock, even Professor Port stood silent not knowing what he was seeing right now. Thane reached lower and began scratching its stomach as the Beowulf lied down on the ground and enjoyed the scratching. "You will be mine. There is many like you but this one is mine." Thane said as he kept petting the Beowulf.

"What in Monty's name are you doing? That thing is a blood thirsty creature, you're supposed to kill it. Not make it man's best friend." Weiss screeched above everyone's commotion. People were taking videos, and as anybody could tell rumors were going to spread like wildfire.

"I don't really see why I should kill it. I mean just because it looks scary doesn't mean it's main purpose is to kill." Thane said as he sat on the floor as it lied in front of him. "Sometimes you just have turn the other cheek to see a new side of something you don't understand. I will call you Balto"

Professor Port walked up behind Thane and coughed making Thane turn around. "Well I am amazed that you were the first person to ever tame a Grimm, but I must be honest this is a deadly animal there is no possible way that you can keep such a dangerous… " Port made the mistake of looking at the beasts eyes that reminded him of the eyes his puppy made to him when it made an accident in the house except they were blood red. "On second thought you seem like a responsible young adult. I will allow it."

"Thane think fast." Gama yelled as he threw a collar. Thane caught it to see the dog tag say Balto.

"Gama why do you have a random collar with you?" Thane asked.

"Never question a gift." Gama answered.

"Ok then." Thane wrapped the collar around its neck as it licked his face. Thane got up and returned to his seat as Balto laid next to him with his head in his lap. Class resumed for the next few minutes until it ended. Many students quickly walked past Thane and Gama in hushed voices.

"Come on guys lets get to next class." Ruby said as she got up. The two aliens got up and followed her and her team to through the hallways with a Beowulf beside Thane. The stares just grew in numbers as girls screams and guys being amazed joined the commotion around them. "It's never really this exciting here but its not everyday that you see a beowolve…" Ruby turned around to see that they had disappeared. "Where they go?" she asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even hear them leave over the commotion." Blake said as her bow twitched trying to listen.

"Damn it Ruby you lost two, TWO aliens and a beowolve." Weiss said.

"At least I know nobody has their eyes on them." Yang said remembering last nights show.

"Guys hey guys." The girls looked to see Juane running up to them with his scroll screen in full mode." We have a problem they're on the academy news."

"What!" They said in unison as they saw on the screen Thane and Gama were sitting in a sofa with two microphones in front of them. The host was sitting on the opposite end of the table with her scroll out and at the bottom of the screen showed the post and questions students would ask the guest.

"Hello today my sexy hunters and huntresses. We are here in the Beacon Journal Club where we tell the news as it happens. As you know when a new student enters Beacon we interview them to make them more comfortable here, but it seems that mostly everyone has heard about the miracle done by these two. Without further a due please welcome our two guest Thanatos and Gamaleon." The host said as fake claps came from a nearby stereo as Thane and Gama both waved at the camera not really understanding what's going on. "Thank you guys for coming on a short notice."

"Well it wasn't really a short notice when we got pulled out of nowhere." Thane said with a smirk. The host laughed as Gama sat silently.

"Well then let's begin this interview with the first question. Robbie59 asked what makes you guys different from everyone else here?" Thane and Gama looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well I can do this." Gama revealed that his hands can change into Gatling guns and attempted to grab a glass of water but ended up knocking it over. There was an awkward silence was after that until Thane broke it.

"Okay I guess it's my turn." Thane said as he held a pencil in his hand and clenched his fist until it he let go the pencil fell in a pile of saw dust as smoke lifted off it. "Pencil dust don't breath it." Thane gave a cheesy smile to the camera and a thumbs up.

"Anyway let's get to the next question by NormaNLG, and he ask Whats wrong with that guy that has guns for hands?" the host asked Gama.

Gama changed back to his normal hands and answered "I kinda had a bad accident when I was younger so I had to change so I could live." Gama finished with a blank stare.

"Okay then it seems that this one is for Thane. This is from CardinDADDY and he ask why does Thane look so weird with his eye patch and stupid scars?" the host finished and started feeling a bit bad for him. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok I guess some people need to know." Thane cleared his throat and said "These scars are something that helps me remember the past, and to be quiet honest this eye serves the same purpose. Also scars are better looking then pasty baby skin you dipshit." Thane finished his answer.

"Alright then one last question. Where do you two come from? This is just my personal question." Thane and Gama glanced at each other and nodded as they both pointed at ceiling. The hostess looked up to see the light bulb on the ceiling. "I don't understand what you're pointing at. Is it the roof?"

Thane chuckled and said "We actually don't come from this place."

"To be exact, we would be considered aliens of your world." Gama added.

"You've got to be joking. Aliens seriously. If didn't want to say where you come from then you could've just said no comment." The hostess stared with an unamused face. Thane and Gama simply sat there smirking. "Well it looks that's all the time for today join us at 2:00 when we take a closer look at the kitchen food shortage and at 4 when we uncover the meteor mystery and all its secrets until then keep sexy."

Thane and Gama walked out of the room and met an angry Ruby which they thought they would never see. "What was that about?" she said trying to muster as much anger as she could.

"Just a simple interview…" Thane was interrupted by Blake.

"You don't just go around showing off your weird aliens doo hickies and you don't just say out of the blue that you came from another world."

"Yeah I mean you don't see us spitting out secrets like there's no tomorrow." Yang added.

"Well we at least know who spreads them at least." Weiss replied.

"What's that supposed to mean princess."

"Oh nothing just pointing something out."

"I'm sorry all could hear is 'please yang please shut my royal trap!" Yang began to flare up.

"Come on guys this really isn't the best of times to be doing this." Ruby tried to settle the dispute.

Thane and Gama began to laugh hysterically catching everyone's attention. "It went perfectly to plan." Thane high fived Gama as they started walking off toward the next class.

"Wait what do mean by it went perfectly to plan?" Weiss asked.

"Well if we had lied about where we came from it would have made us very suspicious because I would have made up a random place that could or could not exist and because we told such an outrageous truth many people will believe that we were lying about where we came from giving them the impression that we come from this planet but we're just a couple of weirdos." Gama finished his explanation letting everyone process the explanation.

Weiss raised a finger about to object it but soon found it being truth. "So I guess we should head to…" Thane was interrupted by Balto who was dragging Juane behind. Balto pounced on Thane and began to lick his face like he hasn't seen him in a year.

Jaune picked himself off the ground as the rest of his team came a second behind him. "Next time you guys are in charge of the beowolve." Juane tried to muster as much as much poison as he could in his voice toward team RWBY.

"To be honest it's not everyday that you see one of the greatest predators cuddling with someone." Pyrrah said behind him grabbing his shoulder that was covered in drool and quickly wiped it on Ren's shoulder. "Wait wheres Nora?" Everyone stopped and looked around until they heard her say.

"I had dream like this but at this point a giant pancake would fall out the sky and consume us like we did to its brethren." Nora was poking around the corner staring at the ramparts.

"Don't worry with an appetite like mine it should be gone in about a heartbeat." Thane said getting off the ground and rode on top of Balto. "Now onward to our next class!" Balto sat still motionless. "Fine, have a bacon bit." Thane grabbed the dried meat from his pocket as Balto took it from his hand and moved to the arena where the next class was at. Everyone stared at them as they walked through the hallways.

"Hey look it's the freak." "Oh my god, I was going to ask him out." "Well I guess I can get past the weirdness but is his whole body metal?" "I feel like punching some sense into those freaks." Those comments continued as Thane and Gama talked to each other or made conversations with the others. They got to the locker rooms and opened their lockers to see gifts sitting in their lockers.

'What the? What is this.' They all thought in unison as they read the tag saying "We're sorry" on it. Everyone opened their presents to find their weapon in brand new condition and better. Ruby held Crescent Rose V2. Which could now have scythes on both ends and could be shot out and used as a hook to bring the enemy towards you or vice versa. Weiss had her original weapon which now fired two to three dust cartridges but now had a dagger that absorbed the dust that was around her environment that she could use for her main weapon. Blakes Gambol shroud could now shoot twice the bullets at once but silently and her blade seemed invisible like glass but could cut steel like it was air. Yang had her original but what was added was the shin lings that could also fire the shells from her gauntlets, and that on her knuckles were the small orange pearls. Juane had a shield that had what looked like a blue clear pearl in the middle and his sword was changed to a claymore great sword which was longer but lighter than before, the great change was that now that there was a trigger on his hilt that revealed a revolver pointing the same direction as the sword. Pyrrah's staff was changed to a trident and her rifle now fired large spikes instead of the bullets you originally put into the gun. Her shield had the same sphere but was purple. Ren had his sub machine guns that now had bayonets at the tips had had three chambers that rotated firing different dust bullets to keep from changing manually, and were now chained together to be used as nun chucks. Nora held her hammer that had the teeth around the barrel that spun to shred into the target or grimm's bone armor and blow it up internally, and its explosions were based on how hard she swung or how much aura she used. They stared at their weapons speechless not knowing how to react to it except to just stare in awe.

"Well it seems you've found our gifts. I honestly hope that you guys like them." Thane said as he leaned by the doorway. Gama stared at them as they viewed their new weaponry in astonishment.

"Why did you guys do this?" Wiess asked.

"Well you did read the tag right." Thane said with a smirk.

"I appreciate it, really." Ruby said as she held her scythe.

"Don't thank me, thank Gama. He was the one that upgraded your weapon beyond belief. I just put the runes so that your weapons won't break." Thane replied. Everyone stared at him until he reacted.

"I told you I'm good with weapons." Gama said

"Now come on stop disbelieving and let's get to class." Thane said as he and Gama left the room with everyone following with their new weaponry. When they got in they took their seats and awaited their instruction. "Hey Ruby what are we supposed to do here?" Thane asked.

"We have to test our skills against other students or we do physical training and conditioning." Ruby replied.

"I see, its P.E all over again except I'm the strong one this time Hahaha." He replied back.

"Shh it's starting."

Just then Ms. Goodwitch appeared on stage and said her introduction for the day. "Today you will facing your fellow students in a one on one battle until the other is unable to continue. So we shall start with the random chooses. First up is Mr. Thantos and Ms. Velvet." Thane got up and began walking down to the arena and raised his hand to stop Balto from following him. Balto whined but soon sat next to Nora where she started petting him to her hearts content. Thane could hear again the bets and mummer among the students. He then heard the footsteps of his opponent coming down behind him, he could tell it was a girl and she was shy by the hesitation in her steps. When he reached the bottom he turned and gave a heartwarming smile to his opponent but stared wide eyed in shock as his face turned the same red as Balto's eyes. Velvet glanced at Thane and took her side on the arena as all Thane could do was stare at her with disbelief. She wore a weird jumpsuit thing that was ringed with brass. She glanced away from his stare out of embarrassment due to this being first time anybody stared at her like this.

'Could it really be her? I thought she stayed to manage the kingdom, but she's standing in front of me. No no no no no no this can't be her.' Thane thought this as he stared at her.

"Now then, begin!" Goodwitch proclaimed beginning the fight. Velvet didn't have a weapon but instead was one of the greatest magic users and had amazing leg stamina and strength. She used a ice spell which stuck his feet in the ground and she lunged at him and kicked him in the side of the head. Everyone stared intensely at how easily she got the kick in, but his aura didn't budge even one percent. Velvet then began to kick in blinding fury but Thane didn't seem to react to the punches due to him still being in deep thought of what he just saw. Goodwitch noticed that he wasn't fighting back and stopped the fight.

"Thantos what is wrong, you are supposed to be testing your skills against your classmate." She exclaimed.

Thane finally shacked himself out of his trance and focused at the bigger picture to finally see that she had bunny ears poking out of her head. "Oh thank god it's not her." Thane said under his breath while he put his hand on his chest in relief.

"Now then are you able to continue without any problems, correct?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes I can continue." He replied.

Velvet took her stance again as Thane stood normally like he didn't have the care in the world. She lunged again but he shoulder rushed her in the middle of her kick as she flew back he placed his hands on her stomach and flicked it as sudden pulse rushed through her body making her legs weak as she fell on her knees. "Are you ok?" he asked her as she attempted to get up but her body wouldn't listen.

"What's happening?" she asked him.

"Well the stomach is the pool of which all chi or aura or whatever you call it and when you block the path of it your body can no longer control itself." Thane gave her his hand to grab. She slowly took it and got on her feet but soon her knees buckled and she fell back but Thane caught her.

"Thanks" she said quietly with a blush. Thane looked away with his own blush not wanting to see her face.

"No problem." Goodwitch approached them before Thane said. "Ms. Goodwitch I believe I should take her to the nurses office to rest, I mean I am the reason why she's unable to walk." nodded.

"I will allow it please take care of her and make sure you return when you're done." Goodwitch said as Thane put Velvets arm around him so that they could walk but halfway out she wasn't able to continue so he did what anybody would do. He carried her bridal style out but still didn't want make eye contact with her.

"Alright then up next is Gama vs Cardin please make your way to the arena for your match." Goodwitch said as the two combatants made their way to the arena everybody wondered what was wrong with Thane in that last fight. He seemed distant and unable to focus at the beginning, but Gama had made his way down and put the thought aside as his opponent stood with his mace ready. "Now then, begin."

Cardin made the first move as he charged with his mace over his head. Gama put his goggles on just in time to see Cardin swing but when he swung Gama's body disappeared to reveal that he had hit a drone.

"What the hell?" He said as he backed away.

"This is a very interesting ammunition you have here." Cardin turned around to see Gama sitting on the ground taking apart his rounds from his mace. He took it apart to reveal the dust and other parts from the explosive round. "It's not gunpowder but neither does it seem anyway possible to explode." Cardin decided to throw his mace at him to at least stun him as he charged for uppercut. Gama had another plan when his hands retracted and came back out as saw blades cutting his mace in half and with the other he launched it at him. Cardin's eyes widened as he barely dodged the blade by leaning back but what he didn't know was that Gama could close the distance at such a short time thanks to his jetpack and blasted him with the pulse cannons toward the ground. Cardin bounced on the floor as his armor had cracks revealing his clothes underneath. Cardin groaned as he laid on the ground seeing his aura was now on the red. "You're quite lucky I decided to use my level 1 weaponry or else you might've been a crater in the earth."  
>Thane returned from the nurse and saw Gama had won. "Damn it! I missed the fight. S.O.B!"<p>

Everyone stared at the two as they high fived each other and walked to their seats. These two were the only two who beat their opponents in a single move which scared many students of the newcomers in beacon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers thank you for reading my story and I must appreciate your views and my followers. I know my first few chapters haven't been that good because I didn't really know where I was going with them. But now we have hit the point of my story where my vision can finally take place so without further a do lets continue. 'scene change'

Chapter 6: Leviathan

The teams flew in an airship to the city of vale as they escorted their two new companions. Thane stood near the window admiring the city while Gama sat silently listening to this world's music.

"I didn't think you would be so excited about going to the city." Ruby said as she approached him.

"It's just that after a week of being held up in that school I needed to see what else is out there." Thane glanced at her before going back to the view with a smile.

"Do you really think it was good idea to bring them here?" Weiss said in a whisper.

"Yeah… I mean Thane has been acting weird ever since he met Velvet and Gama has been saying that he needs more material for weapons." The reaper said looking the two of them. "They just needed some time away from the school."

"It would be fun to see what this city has to offer." Gama said taking his headphones off joining the conversation.

"Trust me you have to see this place during the night. That's when the real party starts." Yang said wrapping her arm around Thane's neck. "That's when all the clubs start getting off the chain."

"Trust me the way we partied before, It would always end with something dead and something that has drunken so much that they start riding chimeras for a ham sandwich." Thane smirked.

"Well it shouldn't get that far out of hand." Blake joined in.

"Well he probably kept making the wrong choices." Gama replied. There was a silence before Nora broke it.

"Thane do you like Velvet?" She asked.

"Nora you shouldn't really ne asking those kinds of questions?" Ren interjected.

Thane stopped smiling and started getting red. "It's not really like that she just looks like somebody I knew." He replied to the question.

"Who would that be?" Yang said with as much seduction as she could.

"It's a long a story and were already here so maybe another time." Thane blankly finished as the doors opened to let everybody out. Thane was the first one out leaving everybody in the dust. Thane was waiting for them when they reached the town square where they would discuss how they would spend their time.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Pyrrah asked the two aliens.

"Well we don't really know, what do you guys have?" Thane asked sitting on the bench with Gama next to him.

"Well there's shops we can check out that sell clothes and weapons. There's café's and a couple of restaurants and a few places to have fun." She replied back.

"Hmm what do you feel like doing Gama?" He asked.

"I actually feel like going to nice café. I just need a nice cup of coffee to start the day off." He said to Pyrrah.

"Well since some of us want to go shopping we should split up. Thane should come with our team and Gama should go with yours since you guys never really talked." Pyrrah said looking at the rest of her friends before they all nodded. "Well then now that that's settled let's get going…" Pyrrah turned to see them gone.

"Where did they go?" Ruby asked looking at the spot that they were before.

"They were here a second ago." Pyrrah replied.

"How did we lose them there's eight of us." Weiss exclaimed.

"Don't get your combat skirt in a bundle we have them tracked on their scrolls remember." Blake took her scroll out and set it on the personal GPS. "We just have to follow the beeping and we'll find them." A second later a beeping started behind Blake. She reached in her back pocket to reveal two scrolls. "I failed in my training." The stray said as she was on all four with a sad cloud over her.

"Don't worry we just have to split up and we'll find them in no time." The bombshell said looking around to see if they were close. "I mean they're new to the city. Where could they possibly go without any money."

-MEANWHILE-

Thane and Gama left the bank holding envelopes bulging with liens. "At least they still take gold and diamonds in exchange money." Thane said counting it.

"To be honest I used to use credits on this card but this currency is way different from Daedalus." Gama said putting his money back in his pocket.

"True." Thane added. "Let's find a store and buy some good sleepwear because my virginity protector is falling apart and it's starting to chaff."

-MEANWHILE-

"Pyrrah shouldn't we be looking for Gama or Thane?" Juane asked as he held two bags filled with clothes.

"Don't worry about them I'm sure team RWBY will find them." She replied. "So I saw that you have finally gotten used to your new blade in the arena."

"Yeah it is a nice piece of handiwork thanks to Gama."

"But what happened to the sword that belonged to your family?"

"That's the thing he made it with the same sword I had before. He just added more stuff to it and in a few years I'll pass it down to my child." When Juane said that, pictures appeared in Pyrrah's head. The first was them in a church getting married. The second was (insert lemon here). The third was in a hospital as she held a newborn in her hands with a smiling Juane beside her.

She began blushing at an alarming rate that Juane noticed. (I know Shocker) "Pyrrah are you alright your face is getting red. Do you have a fever?"

"I-I-I was just… hey there's the store I was looking for." Pyrrah saved herself as Juane turned around to see a swimsuit shop.

"Why would you want to go to a swimsuit shop?"

"Well its because I didn't really pack a swimsuit and spring break is around the corner so I was wondering if you could help me pick one?" Juane began to blush at the sudden thought that a girl was actually going to expose herself in front of him.

"Can't Nora help you pick one?" Juane pleaded.

"She's already getting one with Ren. Look." She pointed at the window to show an overactive Nora bring dozens of swimsuits and showing them to Ren for his opinion. "Come on it'll be fun." Pyrrah grabbed his hand and led him inside. The bell rang when they entered and the cashier greeted them.

"Good afternoon. Is there anything that I can help you with?" she asked.

"No its alright I think we got it." The spartan replied.

"Okay then just let me know if you need anything." She went back to her station and ringed up a customer.

Pyrrah led Juane to the seating area next to the changing rooms and sat him there. "Don't move I'll be back."

Juane felt awkward sitting alone in a swimsuit shop until he looked next to him to see Ren with his usual blank stare. "Nora wanted to buy a swimsuit for spring break?"

"Yup. She always drags me into these kind of things."

"Well at least we've got each other."

"Hmm" Ren was looking down at a Kraken tooth necklace not really paying attention to Juane. Looking at it reminded him of the time before when he would live next to the beach and surf. That all changed when he met Nora. She was new to town which made it hard for her to make friends in school and with her explosive personality it made it hard for people to tolerate her. Ren didn't really know her until he had dust class with her. They were grouped together for an experiment to see what principles dust have when mixed. Many students thought that the most level headed student would want another partner instead of the weirdo. But Ren had the patience of a saint even when the experiment went horribly wrong and exploded in their faces covering them both in pink. Nora felt like crying because she had messed up again like always, but instead of a scolding from Ren she heard laughter from him. Ren was always silent and obedient but seeing her covered in the dust made him laugh and Nora couldn't help but laugh at him covered in dust as well. When they had returned from the nurses office to clean up, Ren had found that now a strain of his hair was now pink and to be honest he liked it. Ever since that moment Nora had become his best friend through thick and thin as they both became better people because of that one day.

"Rennn. You still alive there buddy." Juane interrupted his memory.

"What happened?" Ren replied.

"Oh thank Monty I thought you went brain-dead on me. Whew that would've been like worst case scenario bad."

"Yeah I guess so." Just as Ren spoke Nora returned from dressing room in normal clothes with a look of disappointment.

"Nora what's wrong? You're not like this." Ren questioned her.

"I wanted to get the bikini you said looked cute but I only have 2000 liens and it cost 2500." Nora sobbed.

Ren looked at the necklace he was about to buy but remembered he made a promise to himself that he would only see her smile no matter the cost. "Here Nora this should be enough." Ren gave her the extra 600 from his pocket.

"Are you sure Ren?" Nora questioned.

"Of course." When he said that Nora wrapped her arms around him as he attempted to pull back.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!" she said as she skipped to the counter. Ren stood there and smiled because he would give the world just to see her smile like that again.

"Hmm seems like somebody has it in for a certain partner." Juane said from behind him.

"Drop it, and also Pyrrah has been standing their waiting for your approval on her bikini." Ren left after Nora as she was already heading out the door.

"So Juane what do you think?" Juane turned to see Pyrrah in her two piece bikini and started having a nose bleed. "Oh my Monty! Are you alright" That was all he heard last before he fainted.

-MEANWHILE-

"So you guys are looking for two guys that happened to just disappear in thin air?" Sun asked the Stray and bombshell.

"Yes, we just barely took our eyes off them for two seconds and foosh they were gone!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well lucky for you cause nothing can escape the Sun's ray of vision." He said as he continued to eat his banana. "Any way how are you guys doing anyway?"

"Fine just school and now the tournament is coming up so we got to keep in shape in every way possible." Yang purred.

"Yang we have no time for flirting and why are we just sitting in this café when our friends could be lost or in danger" Blake said with a serious face.

"Don't worry kitty cat we're just staking out the area and seeing if their anywhere around here." He looked around "No sign of them so we just stake out longer."

Blake glared at him before getting up and walking away. "Oh come on Blake he was just kidding he just wanted to lighten the mood." Yang said following her.

"I don't see how it's funny when we lost two people we were supposed to be taking care of. We pretty much failed our mission. I just wish he would take things more seriously." Blake exclaimed as she slightly blushed.

Yang was about to say something when Sun popped up next to her." Uhh Blake is the guy you were talking about have an eye patch and the other has goggles?" Sun asked.

"Yeah why." Blake stopped and looked at him.

"Cause they're across the street." Sure enough there the two were walking without a care in the world.

"Son of a gun" Yang smirked and began walking forward. "I'm going to see if they have room for three." Yang walked forward but Blake stopped her.

"I think somebody else might already be with them" Blake pointed out.

-MEANWHILE -

"Why are we still following them, shouldn't we catch them already." Ruby said as she and Weiss hid behind the edge of a bush.

"Were just doing this so you can finally see that they are not what they seem." Weiss whispered.

"What! … Did you not see when they helped that lost boy find his mom or when they helped that woman give birth to her baby." Ruby exclaimed.

"Those are just random events and there trying to get a good reputation so people will take their sides."  
>"Oh come on Weiss just look at them they're just nice people trying to fit into this world. I mean I know you don't trust them and you have every right to but I'm the leader and your obsession is getting out of hand."<p>

"It's just, how do you get a perfect score on a major test even though they barely got here a week ago. Did you not see how fast he finished his laps around the school we just took like three steps and they were done. Thane lifted boulders and jogged through the woods just for a warm up and Gama made impact what evers that bounce attacks back. They're not normal Ruby."

"Weiss! Their aliens what do expect from them! They weren't born here they were in wars for two long years and crash landed here! What do expect from them."

"I just… I just…." Weiss was about to say something until someone interjected.

"Hello friends. How are you today" Ruby and Weiss jumped back to see Penny smiling.

"Oh my Monty please don't sneak up on us like that." Weiss said trying to rest her heart.

"We're doing fine Penny. How have you been?" Ruby asked.

"I'm doing fine Ruby." Penny replied.

"Wait where did they go?" Weiss realized that she had lost the two again. "Dang it we lost them again." Weiss stomped the ground in frustration as she clenched her fist.

"I'm terribly sorry Weiss that I caused you to lose your train of concentration is there any way I can repay you." Penny said.

"Well you could help us find the two guys that we were trailing." Weiss exclaimed.

"Well if they're friends of Ruby then they're friends of mine and I always want to meet new friends." Penny's smile returned. "If I believe I'm correct they are heading to the Schnee corporation factory.

"Wait? What? Why?" Weiss screeched.

"I don't know." Penny answered.

"Well we better get them I think there's a protest today." Ruby said before they headed to the direction of the corporation.

-MEANWHILE -

"Do you hear that Gama?" Thane asked.

"Yeah it's either black Friday or there's a protest." Gama answered as they turned the corner to see the group of humans and faunus protest in front of the factory. "Well I was right about the protest."

Thane and Gama walked through the crowd to see the signs that were being held. "Equal rights , fur power, faunus are people to. "If it wasn't for that last sign I would've thought that this was a PETA protest." Thane looked to see many faunuses and what animal they represented. "I think we should take a closer look at this place."

"I second that thought." Gama agreed.

They began to walk to the main entrance when the protesters began to boo them. "We will never conform to your discrimination." "We have more pride than to work for the suppressors."

"Wow these people are upset." Gama said as they entered the front door.

"Hello welcome to the Schnee factory is there anything that I can help you with?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, we would like to get a tour of you facility." Thane answered.

"I'm sorry but we don't allow unauthorized personal.." Thane put his finger on her lips to shush her.

"Why so serious? All we need is just a look around, so will you please let us look around." Thane said in the most seductive voice that even Pyrrah would have pounced on him.

"Okay then just a look." She was in a trance from just staring at his eye and his smooth voice. She unlocked the door to the rest of the factory letting them in.

"How did you do that?" Gama asked.

"I'm part siren so mix that with some aura and viola." Thane answered. They both got on the elevator and pressed the work floor. The elevator began to move down at a medium speed as the natural sunlight changed to artificial light. Soon it opened to an underground tunnel where the mining occurred. "After you."

"You just love being an asshole don't you?" Gama asked. Thane just smirked as they walked to see the cavern of where the dust was mined. Thane's smile disappeared when he finally saw what the protest was finally about. He saw that the 'supervisors' were more of guards as they walked on their post with rifles ready to fire. The workers were covered in dirt and dust. This was not a factory it was a concentration camp.

"Okay everybody, lunch break." The speaker blared out. The workers stopped what they were doing and grabbed their lunches and began eating as fast as they could. On occasion a supervisor would take the lunch of a worker and the worker wouldn't do anything due to fear of being fired. About five minutes later the speaker blared again.

"Alright people hope you enjoyed your lunch now back to work!" Soon everybody went back to their spots with pickaxes and started again mining dust. Many fainted of starvation and dehydration but as soon as they woke they were put back to work. Broken tools were the only thing that they had to work with to pick the crystals out. Instead of having a mine cart to help transport the crystals they were carried from one end to the other and some of these were elders trying to get by with how little they were paid per hour.

Thane gritted his teeth with anger as he turned to leave. His anger was something Gama had never seen before so he didn't really want to say anything. The elevator back up was in a tense atmosphere until they hit the front entrance again. The receptionist was still in the trance when they left the factory, but met something that tipped him off the edge. The protesters were quiet as a group of delinquents held a dog faunus by the ears. She yelped every time he pulled her up when she tried to get away.

"This is my town you dirty animals understand. My father the commissioner makes me untouchable you understand." The leader had her in one hand and a bat with nails in the other. Five more were by his side with pipes and hammers. One bull faunus tried to make a move but was pulled back by the others. "If I see any of you at least try to save her you'll wish there was veterinarian for you animals. Right you faunus b****, are you in heat you …." Thane interrupted when he pushed him aside because he wasn't in the mood to be paying attention to where he was going. "Hey ass hole do want to f******* die." Thane flipped the bird without turning around. "You little shit!" He swung the bat but Thane stopped it with the palm of his hands. The nails bent inward as Thane tightened his grip splintering the bat. "The hell?" Thane's eyes flared when he uppercutted him in the jaw sending him flying to the wall of the next building.

"Wow bro are you okay?" One of the thugs asked as he ran to his side.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Beat their asses!" The leader said getting up from the rubble. "Holy shit that hurt." The first went for an overhead strike but Thane's fist met his stomach pretty much turning it next to fluff. He crumpled on the ground as a second tried for an attack from behind but when he brought the pipe back a hand grabbed it. He turned to see the line led to Gama's fore arm.

"Shocking isn't it!" Gama's goggles lit up as electricity ran through the wire and through the pipe tazing the second until you could see his hair sizzling. "Unlock level one weaponry." Thane and Gama stood next to each other as the delinquents surrounded them. "I'll take the three on the left you take the boss and that beefed up jock head."

"I'm just going to kick all their asses." Thane gritted his teeth as the delinquents charged. The first one tried to drop kick Gama in the face but Gama ducked. Instead the thug was met by a round house by Thane spinning him in midair as Gama shot a pulse to his chest blasting him into a street pole. The second had a knife and stabbed Gama in the forearm but saw how it snapped in half. Gama grabbed his arm and spun swinging him like yoyo until he met Thanes tiger knee to the back. One swung his metal bat at Thane but he blocked it with his right and a left gut punch. When he bent over Thane wrapped his arm around his neck and fell back face planting him into the ground.

"Big Bill wreak them!" A huge seven foot dropout stepped in front of them and showed off his brass knuckles that read DEAD FAUN first thing that came to Thanes mind was' he didn't finish elementary school did he'. The giant lumbered toward them and said in a deep voice.

"You two are dead meat for messing with my boys, prepare yourself for the king of the fighting underworld. BIG BILL!" he proclaimed. Thane and Gama looked at each other before grinning from ear to ear. "I'll take you out you little pipsqueak." He charged like a bull toward Gama but he took out his thrusters from his legs and sped straight into him. He saw Gama blast toward him and swung his meaty fist at Gama. But Gama at the last second baseball slid underneath his attack. Bill attempted to swing downward to hit Gama but was met by Thanes head butt. He stumbled backward and heard.

"Time to fly Bastardo" Gama was on the ground with both pulse cannons facing bills chest. He fired both sending bill into the air to be kicked back by Thane back toward the ground where Gama was standing ready. "Tesla pylons." Two spikes erupted from his hands as they sent electricity between them. Bill landed in the electric arc zapping him to the point where you could see his skeleton. After a few seconds Gama let off the pylons to let Bill fall, he still twitched with electricity every few seconds.

"What the f*** are you two?!" The leader held a pistol as he switched between the two. Thane was the first to move as the leader pointed it at him. "Don't get any closer or else your brains goes all over the place!" he now sounded scare as he backed up into a wall. Thane began to walk toward as he took out his blades. "Don't step any closer or everybody here is going to see kingdom come!" Thane's right eye glowed redder with each second as he stepped closer until the leader fired a warning shot into the crowd but the bullet stopped in front of the dog faunus. "What the f***." He said under his breath.

"A.M.F. Anti momentum field. Stops anything in motion until it becomes a paper weight." Gamas hand glowed blue as he pointed it toward the bullet. "We should end this soon. I'm hearing a lot of chatter going around." Gama lowered his hand allowing the bullet to fall. Thane nodded without losing eye contact with the delinquent who pretty much already wet his pants. Thane lifted his blade over his head and swung down splitting the wall behind him straight down until it stopped cutting a valley into the delinquents Mohawk.

"The answer to your question is not like you. Which is screwed." Thane said before leaving the blade where it stuck out of the wall. "You can keep the blade it's more of a decoration than a weapon." Thane was walking away like nothing had happened.

"F*** you" The leader aimed his gun at Thane but when the trigger was pulled it wasn't from his gun. The bullet hit the gun knocking it out of the leader's hand.

"Rubin! What in Monty's name are you doing? The man wore a suit and on his badge read commissioner which meant one thing.

"Dad these two criminals attacked us for no reason. I think they're on some sort of super drug or sniffing dust. Right guys?" he asked his friends who were either unconscious or groaning in pain.

"Who are you two? Show me some identification?" The commissioner asked the aliens. They stood silently as he ran their faces through the data base to see if he could find a match but nothing came up. "These two aren't on the system. You two need to come to station for being immigrants. Turn around and put your hands behind your…"

"Stop." A voice interrupted the commissioner. He looked to see the dog faunus appear from the crowd.

"Ma'am I need you to not interfere with my work or I will arrest you for disruption with the police's line of work." The commissioner said as he took out his handcuffs.

"Please sir you need to listen. These two saved me from your son and his band of delinquents." She said as the protesters backed her up.

"Dad! Don't listen to their bullcrap. They're lying to you. Who're going to believe me or those filthy animals?"

The commissioner closed his eyes and said "Firstly, Your mother and step sister are one of those 'dirty animals' and second, you are arrested for the possession of a deadly weapon, disruption of the peace and all other charges that were dropped. Turn around and place your hands behind your back."

"DAD! You can't be serious why are you arresting me?"

"I finally saw what I needed to see and also when you get a gun, don't get it from my gun case." The commissioner pushed his son into his cop car and slammed the door. "I must thank you two for letting me see what a monster my son was, but I still can't let you two go, so you both need to…." he stopped when saw that the two were gone. "Where they go?" he asked. Everybody shrugged not knowing where they could possibly be.

-FEW MOMENTS LATER-

Thane and Gama walked by the port and looked at the sun set on another day. Gama started up a conversation. "Why did you snap like that back there?" Gama asked.

Thane paused "It's hard to fight for two years for a change that took so many lives and to see it again just, just I don't know." Gama looked at his brother in arms to see he was beginning to tear up while he still had a grin.

"Oh shit man I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that question."

"No it's alright I can't hold sadness forever." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Wow I never knew you could cry." A voice from behind them startled the two as they saw team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"Well it's true right." Thane replied.

"Still for the 'King' to cry like a girl is something that doesn't look normal for you." Weiss exclaimed.

Blake came up to Thane and gave him a rag. "It's ok to talk about it we're here for you." Blake said as she gave the rag to Thane.

He quickly wiped his tears and composed himself until he looked like his normal self. "Maybe later but for right now we have new faces. My name is Thantos but call me Thane and this is Gama." He greeted himself to Penny and Sun.

"Well these are the person that caused all this trouble for some reason I don't understand." Sun shook his hand as well as Gama's who stayed quiet the entire time.

"Greetings new friends Thane and Gama my name is Penny it's a pleasure meeting the two of you." She shook Thanes hand normally but when she shook Gama's a spark jumped between the two which left them both wide eyed as they slowly made eye contact. Penny was the first to react as she pulled out puppeteer for battle. Gama put on his goggles and did the same pulling out his chain guns along with pulse cannons and drones.

"It looks like we are two of the same are we not?" Gama grinned as his goggles lit up.

"Who are you and who created you?" She asked with every seriousness she had in her.

"Wow penny calm down these are friends not enemy" Ruby attempted to calm her down. While Thane simply smiled at the sun. "Thane what are you doing? Help me calm them down!"

Thane kept staring until a loud alarm was heard out on the bay. This caught everyone's attention while Gama and Penny put down their weapons to see what was happening. The noise came from a ship out in the water, it blared it's siren as red light flashed. The crewman ran out of the ship holding rifles and went into battle positions and started firing into the water. Soon black tentacles reached out of the water wrapping its slimy limbs around the barge. The Grimm emerged from the water to reveal it to be a creature called Kraken. The eyes were red and the squid had bone armor on its head and on his tentacles.

"Well that is a problem." Thane said as he began to tense up looking at the water.

"Come on they need our help!" Ruby ordered as everyone took toward the boat. Even Gama and Penny set aside their squabble to focus at the main issue. Thane on the other hand didn't move an inch.

"Thane come on lets go!" Yang yelled as she grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him to the water but Thane resisted her. "What's wrong Thane I thought we were your friends." Yang whined.

"Yes we are but first I can't swim. Second, the situation is under control. My friend has it under control." Thane said.

"We need you right now, so get out there!" Yang yelled as she picked up Thane and was surprised by how light he was.

"YANG! YANG! YANG! No, No, No!" She hefty tossed him over the port.

"SSSSHHHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!" Thane screeched as he skipped across the water like a pebble until the kraken slammed its tentacle on top of him. "Blargh help gurk can't plargh swim." Thane flailed his arms in the water until he slowly began sinking into the ocean.

"Damn it he can't swim. Get him out of there!" Gama yelled as he was firing his chain guns out of the creatures reach.

"Can't you save him?" Weiss yelled as she launched herself from her glyphs.

"I'll short circuit if I get in that water!" Gama yelled back over the gun fire that their teammates were making and to be quiet frank it wasn't really making a dent through that bone armor.

Weiss cursed herself and launched into the last bubbles that were rising out of the water. Thane slowly sunk into the abyss that was the ocean. Thane could still barely see the orange of the sunset and it became darker by the second. "Huh so this is how the blood king ends by not knowing how to even float. Wait how did I get that name? Oh yeah that's right I remember now." Thanes thoughts were interrupted by a moan that shook the very water he was in. He turned to look at the abyss to see two gigantic purple eyes coming at him at an alarming rate. Thane knew this presence from before but it seemed different. Just then a hand grabbed his collar and began pulling back to the surface. Thane turned his head to see the white heiress swimming back but she wouldn't be able to make in time with just one hand, but Thane wasn't really worried because his friend has returned.

"Where are they!?" Yang yelled as the ship was now tilting with one end sticking out of the water. Now multiple marine boats were circling the beast with airships in the air firing bullets in at the beast, but all attempts seemed to fail.

"She went to save Thane but they haven't resurfaced yet." Blake yelled as she swung on the beast limbs cutting them off as well as firing her double pistol making small holes within the armor but hardly fazed the beast. The hunters helped by giving the people on board enough time to get on emergency boats but the kraken knew where the real food was and began to leave the ship and went for the boats. It wrapped around one of the boats and began lifting it towards its mouth. Many on it jumped overboard into the water but one young stowaway was too frightened to move. Nobody could do anything or it'll risk the life of the minor. They watched helplessly until a moan made ripples in the water vibrating everything in it. There was a silence in the atmosphere that even the beast respected afraid of what the hell was coming. It was so silent that all you really heard was the rolling of the waves.

"I'm coming!" A voice pierced from below the water as a large mass of blubber and metal devoured the kraken before biting off the limb that was wrapped around the stowaway. Thane stood on top of the beast while holding Weiss in the bridal style. "Everyone this is my friend or as he likes to be called now, Leviathan." Thane said as everyone stared in shock at the size of the beast.

What up its Rasputin and I want to say thanks for reading. I know I'm a bit late and I'm sorry. So please leave a review. Thank Monty that RWBY season two is coming out soon so don't miss it. (Review if you want Thane and Gama in the real show). See you guys soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fine readers this is Rasputin saying Thank you for reading my work. This is one of my first stories and it is something I enjoy doing as a past time. So thank you again and lets continue to next chapter.

Chapter 7: Belly of the beast.

Leviathan was something the world never saw before. It made Thane look like a flea in size. Its body consisted of metal where it was made of more complicated parts while the larger pieces were made of synthetic blubber. His eyes were purple as it stared at everything below it. It would occasionally start moaning and become restless whenever an airship came to close for comfort while the tourist inside took pictures of the beast. It looked majestic in the air as it waved its tail but it also had large turbines and jets that kept it up as well as giving it thrust to go forward. It had windows and balconies that gave the elegant comfort look but the gigantic cannons that pointed in front of the beast and the sides. The beast floated over the port as he was tied to the nearest post to make sure it didn't float off again like before. After Thane had contained the situation and fixed any loose ends. The two teams stood underneath it as Thane disappeared into the beasts hatch that was underneath its belly while Gama was flying around checking the engines in total astonishment from how the two ships that were total opposites to themselves were now one and actually worked perfectly. "The damn ship adapted."

"Hey Gama, what's going on?!" Ruby yelled so he could hear.

"Thane wants to ride the ship back but we first need to make sure nothing's wrong." Gama yelled back.

"What?" Ruby couldn't hear due to the onlookers behind them chatting away and taking videos.

"I said that we need to make sure!"

"What!"

"I SAID WE NEED TO.. oh forget it." Gama turned back to the ship and continued to inspect it. He turned on his modified scroll to contact Thane "How does it look Thane?" He asked.

"It looks like all systems are a go but there is a mess all over this place. It's like the jersey shore cast decided to pump it up in here." Thane finished.

Gama ended his call and flew down the rest of the group. People cheered as if he was finished giving them a show. "Alright then Thane should be opening the hatch soon so sit tight."

"So this is the great flying ship that you two have been talking about." Pyrrah said

Gama nodded. "But I never knew that our ships would mix to make this hybrid."

"Well there better be a bath in there because I'm soaking wet right now." Weiss spat at him.

"Don't know. I haven't been in there yet." He replied.

The conversation ended when Thane opened the hatch allowing the rope ladder to swing down. "All aboard the aquatic mammal!" Thane yelled down to them. They were hesitant at first until Thane yelled again. "Come on! It's not every day where you can ride an oversized dolphin." Nora went first with Ren following as he tried his best not to look up under her skirt. Ruby, Blake, and Yang went next. Weiss followed but was slow trying to keep her combat skirt from waving in the wind. Pyrrah went next but found Jaune wasn't really moving at all.

"Juane are you alright?" She asked.

"Remember how I get motion sickness?"

"Yeah."

"Well I kinda ate some oysters with some fruit punch and I don't really want to get radioactive barf everywhere." Juane said glumly.

"That's nonsense Juane. You get motion sickness because your lose focus and keep thinking that it's moving. Just focus on me and you'll make it without any accidents." She reached out and leaded him to the ladder. "Come on they're waiting."

"No shit were waiting!" Thane yelled.

Jaune gave a nod and followed her up focusing only on her but soon started feeling his blood rising to his face. "Pyrrah! You forgot to put on your shorts!" He yelled with embarrassment.

Pyrrah stopped and remembered she was such a rush to save Juane from his near bloody death that she forgot to put on her shorts back on .Her face changed to the same color as her hair. She looked down to still see Juane wide eyed with the meanest blush ever. On instinct she kicked Juane in the face sending him right off the ladder. "I'm sorry Juane!"

He fell as if it was the inevitable. "At least I saw underwear that wasn't from my family." He thought as the whale became smaller every second. He saw a figure come from the top of the whale and dive bomb like a hawk. "I guess this is the angel of death. I'll die happy at least." He could feel how close the ground was approaching but the figure had already caught up to him and wrapped its arm around his chest before they both began to rise up until they were right on top of the whale. Juane dropped on the blubber as the figure stood over him.

"You got so close to the sun you almost burned, didn't you?" Juane looked up to see Thane standing over him with a rope wrapped around his waist. "My brother in arms can fly but I'm able to swing with it." Thane said with a grin but Juane stared with confusion. "It sounded so much better in my head."

"Where are we Thane?" He asked.

"On top of my ship." He replied. Juane crawled to the edge to see the city he was just at look like a miniature model. "Careful we don't want that entire accident again do we? Here wrap this around you." Thane handed him a rope so he wouldn't fall again.

"Come on lets meet them at the entrance." Thane grabbed Juane by his collar and threw him over the edge as he followed him. Juane fell until the line snagged sending through the hatch door landing next to Nora. Thane came in with a perfect landing showing off his years of working on the ship. Everyone didn't really notice the entrance as they saw what was inside. The ceiling was high and made of marble as well as the columns that held it up. Oil painted artwork hanged next to staircases that lead to the unknown. The place looked like a palace but the only problem was that the entire place was a gigantic mess. Full body armors were toppled over, vases were broken spreading dirt everywhere, plants were growing from every nook and cranny while the mold from damp wood and walling was visible by its dark black spots that were made.

"Wow this is something." Yang said in disbelief.

"What, the foyer or the mess? "Gama said as he appeared around the corner with his scroll fully out again. "I marked our destination on the map. All I just need is approval."

"Take us back to Beacon." Thane ordered. The whale moaned again before it began ascend into the sky. Thane turned to everyone "Alright guys this is going to take some time so make yourselves at home while me and Gama attempt to clean this place up."

"Wait where is the bathroom I need to clean myself after I went in that murky water after you." Weiss interjected as they were about to turn to leave.

"If I'm correct it should be down that hallway and the third door to your left." Thane said before turning. "Please enjoy yourselves."

Everyone stared not knowing if they should stay put or venture off but it soon came clear to them that they weren't going to lose the opportunity to explore something like this.

~~~~~~~~Juane and Pyrrah~~~~~~~~

"I'm so sorry Juane I just reacted on instinct."

"It's alright Pyrrah I'm still alive aren't I?" The two of them walked through the halls of mess looking for something that might peak their interest. "To be honest I was focused on you for a long time until something snapped in brain and said 'Somethings not right.'

"If you were always that focused, maybe you might have noticed my feelings a long time ago." She said in a hush tone.

"What did you say Pyrrah?"

She froze realizing she just said that out loud. She needed an escape plan and quick. She looked around the hallway in a panic frenzy before she saw a pile of film reels sticking out of a room. "I said since you were so focused...we could maybe watch a movie." She gulped hoping he took the bait and he did.

"That's sounds like a great idea Pyrrah." Juane moved the room with the movies and opened the door to see only rows and rows of seats. The back of the room was covered with dvds and video tapes but one case was locked but the crash had opened up spilling out film reels. Juane moved toward the dvds and started reading the titles even though they were backwards. "Rush hour, titanic, Norbit, Kung pow, which one do you feel like watching?"

Pyrrah scanned over the movies until her eyes fell on the film reels. "What about these?" she said picking one up. "You know I like classics."

"And you know I love action comedies." Juane replied as he held the movie 21 jump street.

It soon turned to a battle of will on to which one would come first but Juanes gave out first. He found the projector as Pyrrah opened the case to reveal a date on it. "1902" She said under her breath in disbelief.

Juane over heard her "There is no way those things are that old. They look like they were made yesterday." Pyrrah didn't question it and put the film reel in.

The film began to spin and the numbers began to count down. The first words to pop out was 'The Adventurous Rebellion Against the Imperialist. The first image was of a camp of men sharpening weapons and checking rifles then the narrator made himself present. "Many of these men you see today were once slaves of the nation that they believed would help protect and civilize their country, but were met by guns and chains. They were put into mines for metals, caged for the amusement of others, and chained so they could never leave. "The images that past burn themselves into the two teens minds. "That is why we are filming to show the world what happens to the side of the world they can't see. On the world of Tarterus." By now both of them had their practically planted on the screen seeing the past of the alien they call Thane.

~~~~~~~~~~Weiss~~~~~~~~~~~

"The nerve of him, just leaving and giving me the wrong direction." Weiss was searching for the bathroom due to Thane not knowing how much his ship has really changed. When she had opened the door she was told it was nothing but a closet of cleaning supplies. "Does he think I'm some kind of fool." She opened the next door to reveal a game room. "Damn it." She tried the next door. "Damn it!" She was about to hit an intersection of the hallways until she saw a glimpse of Thane pass by. "Um Hello, excuse me Thane, but I got the wrong information!" she said with as much anger as she could muster.

Thane popped his head around the corner with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry I didn't know how much this place changed. I was looking for you so I could show you to it and here this is for you to wear." Thane gave her the clothing and towel as they headed to the bath. They ended up at a door that was made of ivory and had figures bathing with a water fall shaved into it. Thane opened it to reveal it to look like a normal bathroom with sinks and toilets with marble making every surface but Thane went past that stuff opening the bath door. Her eyes widened at the size of the bath. This wasn't your average tub and shower. This was a spring that had real rocks and a waterfall. She couldn't even see the other side of the room because of the steam.

"The shampoo is over by the shower heads and I think you should have the rest." Thane nodded before leaving.

Weiss still stood in disbelief at how he could have such a thing inside his ship. Her anger subsided when she remembered what she was in there for. She stripped down and left her clothes by the door as she made her way to the shower heads. It was quite peaceful for her to hear only the water fall that filled the spring. She soon heard a door open and then close again and in a beat she turned around to see if someone was watching but there was no one. "Hmmm" She finished scrubbing her hair and her body before heading into the spring. "Oh yeah this is the life." She said to herself as she dipped into the spring. It seemed like her problems disappeared into thin air. There was no Ruby to worry about. There was no projects to be due. The problems just floated away into the ocean. She began to close her eyes falling asleep when a door opening caught her attention. She reached for her weapon but remembered she left it by her clothes so plan b was to dive under the water and make distance between her and the enemy. A figure appeared in the fog getting closer with each step. Weiss was running out of breath by the time the figure was in view.

Thane stood completely naked as he placed the towel near the edge of the pool. Weiss had enough and came for air. "What in Monty's name are you doing!?" She yelled at him covering up her breast. "A man doesn't just barge in while a woman is washing herself."

Thane stood a bit confused but didn't really mind it as he entered the water. "Privacy has never really been an issue on Tartarus. To bathe with others meant that you could trust them. Then again I sometimes walked around naked, but that's not the point. Besides we both got wet, and we might still get sick" Thane stared at her until she dipped into the water to easily hide her body with a blush on her face.

"Well I'm getting out, I don't enjoy my baths with dogs." Weiss made her way to the exit.

Thane reached out and grabbed her shoulder "Wait Weiss I wanted to tell you something." Weiss stopped in her tracks as she met his one crimson eye.

"If you're going to tell me then please turn around. I don't like that stare your giving me."

Thane nodded and followed her instruction and turned around. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I would be right next to the titanic."

Weiss had never heard this before ever in her life and for that split second his back that was covered with scars and battle wounds looked attractive in showing his experience and masculinity. "What's the titanic?"

"My god we need movie night!" Thane groaned as Weiss giggled at his reaction before opening the door. "One more thing, I owe you one or two, I don't know whatever." Weiss didn't hear the last part as she left closing the door.

"What was that feeling right now?" she asked herself before getting dressed.

~~~~~~~~~Ren and Nora~~~~~~~~~

Ren was walking at a quickened pace in order to catch up to the bouncing Nora as they walked through the hallways looking for something to pass the time. Ren had to admit the place was a fine masterpiece even though they were inside a whale. Nora was happily jumping around making assumptions left and right.

"What if we find the fountain of youth in here, or maybe a shrunken head, or maybe a dark secret?"  
>"Nora I don't think we want to be messing with this place. Look there's a forks sticking out of the door." Sure enough the door was a death trap if somebody was on the wrong side.<p>

Nora didn't really care until something shiny caught her attention. She dove right on it and showed it to Ren. "Look at the shiny DE bloom." She whispered.

Ren took it from her hand and viewed the object. It was a golden coin that looked like it had just been recently made. It gleamed in the light as he flipped the coin to view the sides. One side showed Thane and thousands of people showing their respect for the graves of those who died. It read 'Those who died before led us to the new life.' The other side showed the Moby with a crown behind it and axes on both sides of the crown and read 'Loyalty is the greatest strength.'

"Hmm… never would have thought that they were telling the truth."

"Hey Ren look at this!" Nora came running to him with a hand full of those coins.

Ren grabbed her by her shoulders and quietly said "Where did you find all that?" he asked her.

"It's all over in there."

Ren walked into the room to see the size was almost the size of their auditorium. One side of the room was looked more classical made of brilliant glossy mahogany and painted artwork hung on the walls next to the heads of animals that were collected over the years. Some looked similar to the beast that they had seen before but others were just too ferocious to explain. The bed was bigger than a king sized bed while the frame of the bed was made of the roots of a tree while the vines made a canopy so the mosquitos wouldn't bite. There was a sliding door that was filled with the clothes that held hundreds of clothing for males and females. The wall had a glass door that lead to a balcony that looked over the sky. The other side of the room was total opposite. The other side was made with white marble with black counter tops. This side had more modern art hanging off the walls while in the middle was the bed that floated above the ground with magnets and right next to it was a work bench that had weird looking contraptions around it with a recycling bin next to it, but the most distinct feature was in the middle of the room. There was a round safe door the size of an ursa and was made of a mysterious metal that shined like a mirror. It was wide open revealing all the riches that was somewhere between the money that Batman had and Scrooge McDuck and was spilling all across the floor. Gold, rubys, emeralds, sapphires, silver, diamonds and other riches covered the ground. They both stared wide eyed unable to speak.

"Ren do you know what this means?" Ren didn't respond to Nora's question. "It means I can pay you back for the bikini!"

Ren was about to reach for a diamond that was the size of his fist when Gama entered the room. "Oh damn this is a mess if I've ever seen one before." Gama began taking careful steps around the valuable until he made it to the safe and took out some shovels. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but could you two possibly help me clean this up." Gama returned with three shovels. They gladly took them as they begun the cleanup. The crinkles of gold were heard throughout the room as they shoveled piles of the gold into the vault. So they decided to make a little conversation.

"So where did all this come from?" Ren asked.

"It partly mine and the rest is thanes."

"But how?"

"Thane is a king so he is obliged to have a ridicules amount of money…. "

"But you said that you were a general."

"True but before I was a general I was an assassin."

"An assassin!" Ren reeled back while Nora was happily singing this old hammer. "What did you do when you were an Assassin?"

"Oh you know bake cookies and painting fluffy unicorns. What do you think an assassin does?" Ren was about to ask who he took care of but Gama interrupted him. "I only took out the targets that I was told to take care of. Which were political leaders, corrupted officials, and my personal favorite traitors."

Ren was shocked at the voice that came from Gama at that last part. He always seemed so collective and intellectual but this side of him was something he'd never seen before. Ren didn't want to ask any further but it was Nora's turn for questions.

"So did you break their legs by any chance?" Nora asked.

"Well I did blow a guy's leg off and a part of his yoo hoo but in the end I finished the contract, so I guess it was an experience."

"Ren what is a Yoo hoo?" she asked Ren.

"You're too young to know Nora." Ren answered.

The rest of the time was just Nora questioning what it was like to be from another world as they began to finish up with the mess. Gama picked up the last gem and threw it into the vault. "Pfff that was a predicament." Gama began rummaging in the vault as Ren began his conversation.

"So is there anything else that we can help with." Ren asked.

Gama didn't answer. All he did was throw them two bags that jingled with treasure. "It's for helping me right now. I don't want to over load you with work, so please take it as a way of saying thanks."

"Gama we can't take this."

"Why not. A person who works must reap the rewards."

"But this was just a favor you can make it up to us in another way."

"Favor huh….That's a first."

"We're your friend so favors are only a part of being friends." Nora added.

"You two see me as being your friend?"

"Not only us but everyone else, but were still a bit unsure cause you're all…"Nora was interrupted by Gama.

"Cyborg, weird, an assassin." Gama smiled like he knew the answer.

"You guys are aliens in which if you haven't seen any of those kind of movies, they always try to take over the world by causing havoc or by some dangerous virus or probe people."

"Do I look like anything of that nature? Do I have tentacles that sprout from my body or is my skin the color green?"

Nora didn't know why but she started laughing at the imagery that popped into her head as he said that.

"What is she laughing at?" Gama questioned.

"Can't really say, she's always been like this."

Gama just sighed as he began to leave the room. "Where are you going Gama?" Ren asked.

"I need to map out this place to make it easier to traverse this maze." Ren simply stared at him while Nora was still rolling on the ground laughing. Ren thought that all the work they had put into getting along with him had just gone down the drain. "Having friends is exhausting, but it's something I can get used to." Gama gave them one last smile and a nod before leaving the room.

Ren and Nora held there bags of money not really knowing what to do with that much money.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ruby~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby had absolutely no sense of direction after her sister had abandoned her. She walked aimlessly through the hallways only peeking through the doors to see something that could peak her interest, but nothing really came to mind. She began making her way down the beast until she made it to a door that was made of a heavy metal and etched on it were soldiers carrying weapons of all shapes and sizes differentiating from guns to blades and hammers. She opened to peer inside and started squealing and fangirling like never before. The room was literally filled with every weapon imaginable and others that no one would have never had. Ruby stared at the rifles with glee as she squealed. Her eyes fell on a rifle that made her jaw drop. This sniper rifle had two meter long barrel with a high powered scope and bullets the size of her fore arm. Ruby grabbed the rifle thinking it wouldn't be any different than her own but found it extremely heavy in her hands where even keeping the barrel off the ground was a challenge. Her finger tips began to turn blue due to pressure until she couldn't hold it any more. The gun dropped causing it to fire sending the gun sailing into the air and crashing through a glass case.

"Oh Monty I screwed up, keep calm Ruby you can fix this it's just glass." She told herself as she began to pick up the shards of glass and setting them into a pile until her hand touched something made of silver. She looked to see it was an axe that to be honest didn't really look that exquisite. It didn't look like a wood cutters axe but more of a fire axe that was made to be a battle axe. It had a giant gaping hole that took the shape of the axe head and the back side was the pick which was used for piercing. The wood of the hilt had runes made of gold etched into it. Ruby took hold of it so she could put it back in the display place until its runes began to glow red and Ruby made the mistake to look at them. The images of the lives the blade took began to flash into her eyes as if she saw what the weapon saw. Blood would cover the view or make it seem like there was a mist of red over the battle field. Then the blade would turn to see holder and it revealed Thane grinning at the blood lust to be the wielder of such a weapon. She quickly placed the axe back to its original spot causing the visions of the past to go away.

"What was that?" Ruby questioned herself as she calmed her frightened heart. She took slow breaths until something moved across the glass causing her to hold her breath. She quickly used her semblance and saw what had scampered toward her. It was a lizard no bigger than a 20 centimeters . Its body changed color determining on the situation so it was a yellowish hue. It tilted its head in confusion at what she had said to herself.

"Hey there little guy. I've never seen anything like you before." Ruby approached the lizard until it said.

"Welcome to Leviathan." The lizard said gleefully. Ruby stared horrified at the thing and quickly took out crescent rose and fired a warning shot at the lizard. Ruby breathed hastily staring down at the lizard. It stared at her and then at the bullet hole and back to her before scampering toward her. She fired round after round at it as it came closer. The lizard went between her legs and crawled up the wall into a pipe that leaded to who knows where. Ruby stared at the pipe and soon noticed that there wasn't just one but too many to count. The lizard reappeared and stared from afar until another set of small beady eyes met hers and another and another until the entire ceiling was nothing but small beady eyes staring at her. Ruby just held her breath before letting out a scream.

~~~~~~~~~~Blake~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake had decided to go off on her own looking for a peaceful place to relax and enjoy her book. She found a few balconies but they were in the middle of a cloud so it didn't really make a good environment to read when there was mist everywhere. Blake had walked for a while until Gama crossed her path without even knowing that she was there. Blake decided to hone her skills after the incident that happened when they first went into the city so she decided to tail him. Gama was going from room to room mapping out the new ship.

"This is a guest room." Gama punched the words into his upgraded scroll. It had 9 screens instead of the single screen that came from the factory settings.

"This is another bathroom…. This is a study room? Hmm never seen something like that before." Blake kept close and the trash made it a challenge so she was forced to watch where she stepped. This kept going until a magic word was said.

"Oh and a library how fascinating." As soon as Gama had said that her eyes widened. When he moved to the next room Blake flashed inside the room and quickly closed the door. It was dark but thanks to being a faunus she could see through the darkness and what the library looked like. The walls were completely covered with books and there were five levels to the library that could be accessed by taking the winding staircase. In the middle of the room were rows and rows of book shelves that held numerous books, but what got her attention was the book in the middle of the room. It had light from the ceiling shine through onto the book. Blake approached it to find it huge almost the size of her torso. She touched the hardcover to find it leather and the gold letters that read 'THE HOLY BIBLE' and on top of that was a cross. She carefully opened it to see the mass of letters that took a single page. Thane had helped her read backward which wasn't really hard to begin with but made it a lot easier to read it.

"The beginning." She told herself as she read to herself. Though she had only known Monty as the creator of all things we see today this God person wasn't too far away from that, and so she read. It went on from Adam and Eve to Noah then Moses, David and Goliath, and then Jesus. By the time she finished reading his tale she could barely keep her eyes open by the stream of tears that were coming from her cheek. The tears were falling onto the pages making them wet so Blake quickly closed the book with the fear of ruining such a book. She went walking around the library looking for a scrap paper to use as a tissue but found none so she tried using her sleeves but found that those were of no use. Then a miracle happened. A handkerchief landed next to her by some strange coincidence. She took it and found it was made of fine silk and the color black. Her initial thought was that this God fellow had felt pity and gave her a gift but she looked at the spot of origin to give thanks but found something else.

There on the spot of where the handkerchief originated from was a spider as large as her head. Its 8 black eyes peered at her as if it didn't know what to do with this newcomer. Blake stared and saw that the legs were made of a metal and the two front parts were layered with what seemed like metal exoskeleton except for the abdomen.

"Did you give me this?" she questioned. The spider just made a motion as if he was nodding in yes.

"Why did you do this for me?" She asked. It used it two front legs and pointed at its own eyes making a crying motion.

"Thank you very much." She said before the spider shot a web into the ceiling and disappeared. Blake was afraid to look more at the ceiling but curiosity killed the cat. She saw the main spider which was the size of two Cardins. It stared at her while it moved its fangs and began to descend from the gigantic web it had made. The spider landed between her and the door and all Blake knew was that if it tried anything out of the ordinary she was going to cut off that abdomen. She began to reach for Gambol Shroud when the spider had given her a paper.

Written on it was. 'Who are you?'

Blake hesitated but answered. " I'm Blake Belladona." The spider stared at her before weaving a new page for her to read.

'Are you a fan of books by any chance' it read this time.

"Yes I am. How did you know?" she replied.

'The book you just read is one of my favorites and I had the same reaction.' Blake couldn't believe she was having an actual real life conversation with a spider right now over literature.

"Who are you?" Blake questioned. The spider took a while to weave this one but it came out sooner or later.

'I am the queen but as most who take the job of caring for books are called librarians. I make sure all books are placed in the right order by age authors and subjects, but my favorite part is the actual reading of such a book.'

Blake was going to continue the conversation when an intercom came on. "Umm this is your captain here. Umm we are having dinner soon so please make your way to the mess hall. We're having soup tonight. Umm that is all." Blake gave her new friend a sheepish smile before receiving another note.

'Don't worry Blake we will talk later but for now take this book.' The queen took out a book with a flimsy leather cover. Blake took it from her and looked at it more carefully.

"Why are you giving me this?"

'This book came from my younglings when they went out looking for adventure when they found this. It is not from this library so I entrust you to find its owner.'

Blake took the book and nodded before turning and heading out the door. The queen went back to the ceiling to see her baby's. 'One two three four, …" she stopped to look around with her eight for her fifth child until he saw him trailing Blake out the door and taking a seat behind her bow. 'At least he's with someone I trust.'

~~~~~~~~~~Yang~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang always went her own way even if it meant leaving her sister alone. She headed toward the top of the ship when she found herself in the garden room. It was honestly very relaxing and the plants that grew were beautiful. There were flower buds that glowed blue, flowers that had petals as sharp as knifes and they only got weirder than the last but were still beautiful at the end. The only problem was that she was lost in the massive garden. At first it was just one trail and then it began to split multiple ways which Yang forgot which way was which and when the announcement was made she couldn't really find the mess hall. So she began to walk endlessly around looking for the door out until she came upon a courtyard which held 12 statues. Each one was different from the last. Each one was some sort of mythical creature that was frozen in time. Centaur, minotaur, lamia, even a man that was made of cogs and pistons was there holding a hand cranked Gatling gun. The vines from the plant that grew at the base covered most of them as well as covering the plaques that held their names. But in the middle of the court yard was a rose that had a stem about ten feet tall and the flower itself was 5 feet wide.

"That's going to make one hell of a present for Ruby." She told herself. Yang approached the flower and grabbed the stem with both hands and started pulling upward. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. She began to flare up when something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her high into the air above the flower. The flowers edges began to grow sharp thorns that looked like teeth. The flower began to close revealing it to have a mouth. Yang was still in shock at how the plant was even moving like this. She took out her gauntlets and fired a few rounds into the beast open mouth causing it to drop her. She landed rolling away from the plant while it put out the fire in its mouth. The plant started swinging its vine in an attempt to vine whip her but Yang was too fast and dodged it but she made the mistake of rolling into a patch of flowers that were white with red veins. Their first reaction was spread a cloud of spores that went from one to the next until all around her was a mist of spores. Yang jumped out of the dust but her body wasn't responding to her anymore. At first her strength began to fail until she could no longer keep her arms up and then her legs buckled under her own weight. The giant rose took advantage of her weakened state and dragged her back toward itself until she was within its mouth range. The beast mouth loomed over her as nectar dropped from its mouth and onto her face.

"Hey Roslyn, what the hell are you doing?!" a voice stopped the plant from eating his meal. It stared upward as a hunk of meat was thrown into its mouth as it began to eat it whole. Thane appeared into Yangs line of vision as she still laid on the ground. "You alright there Yang?" he asked.

"Oh yeah you know almost being eaten by a flower is normal around here."

"Sorry I should have kept a more better eye on you guys." Thane sat her up when he noticed the white spores on her skin. "I see you went through the morphine lilies." Thane said pointing at the white flowers.

"What do they do?" She asked.

"They calm the body and stops pain but too much can cause the body to longer respond to the owner. That's how they kill their prey and as it dies of starvation they feed on it" Thane finished as he carried her to a nearby bench. Thane grabbed the nearest flower to the bench which was a small red flower with orange leaves and began to crush them in his hand until it was mush. "Sniff it."

Yang followed and took a whiff before her entire body came back to life at once.

"WOAH! YEAH! I FEEL LIKE I CAN TAKE ON EVERY GRIMM IN EMERALD FOREST!" Yang was back but was over pumped on adrenaline. "What was that stuff?!" she asked.

"Raging dialects but they grow fruit that turns anybody into a bezerker." Thane walked up to the giant rose as it lowered its head to him. He began to pet making the plant move with delight.

"Why do you even have that it almost killed me?"

"He is a humongo carnevoir rose. The last of his kind to be exact."

"A language I can understand."

"A giant meat eating rose." Thane replied. "His kind is extinct thanks to the last king."

"What do mean?"

"He saw them as nothing but unholy creatures that deserved to die, they are so beautiful when they create new life."

"But you can't see it anymore, can you?"

"No, but I promise I will one way or another." Thane did one last scratch and headed toward a plot of land where he dug up long orange ice pick vegetables as well as lumpy brown things. He went to a bush and took a green curved looking fruit and round plump fruit, and last was a round white vegetable that peeled to show the under layers. "Alright then that should be the last that I need."

Thane began walking in a direction when he stopped to see Yang staring at the giant rose. She thought of how it must feel to be the flower. Alone in the world with nothing but himself. The rose took notice at this and sent a vine in front of her that sprouted a yellow rose. She took it with a smile and stared back at the rose to see it back to its normal form in which she found it in.

"Coming Yang, I could use a bit of help with these." Thane waited as she came next to him and took some food.

"Hey Thane…?"

"Yeah" he replied.

"You're different than most people I know."

"Yang there are a lot of things you need to learn about me some good and some bad."

"Can you tell me then?"

"As your sister says it "Nope". Yang stared at him until he stopped. He gave the food to Yang as he went to a bush of roses that were red and picked a good dozen.  
>"Thane are you going to t give those to someone special like me. Aww im never into this kinda stuff but I'll take you up on your offer." Yang flirted.<p>

"No there not for you but it would probably push someone else's love life to the next level." Thane took back his share of the food as well as the roses as they headed to the mess hall.

~~~~~~~~~Everybody~~~~~~~~~

The mess hall was huge almost the size of beacons cafeteria while the kitchen was at a side where a smaller table was that could easily occupy about 15 people. Juane had just finished crying his eyes out when he saw how the humongo carnevoir sacrificed their lives for the future generation of roses while Pyrrah was still getting the shock of how Thane was winning a revolution with the tactic of island hopping and the help of twelve different creatures that each came from different islands but the ending was still a mystery because someone had snipped the last 30 minutes of the film. So they didn't know what happened to Thane those last days of the war and how he got the eye patch. Nora and Ren came walking in. Ren had left his money where it was while Nora was only allowed to keep five pieces of gold thanks to Ren, but she still enjoyed the clinging of gold. Weiss walked in wearing pajamas with her hair let down she seemed to still be in deep thought about something. Ruby was paled faced and was taking deep breaths hoping she had escaped her small pursuers. Blake told herself not to read the book but curiosity took over her and found out it was someone's journal during his time as prisoner of war and the torture he went through.

One page was had writing but was absolutely covered with blood. Then out of nowhere the entries stopped for a good 30 pages until the last page said 'I lay broken today for the reason that my platoon may still fight another day. May my sacrifice not be in vain. If anybody is to find this my name is Gamaleon Lopez and I have died so that I can be reborn anew.' Blake quickly closed the book as she entered the room and hid it in ninjas of love. Yang entered with Thane through the kitchen where they laid out the food to be prepared.

"Thanks for the help Yang. I'll get started then." Thane looked around. "Where's Gama?"

"Right here. Just got some last minute rooms." Gama walked in from the main door and sat in a bar stool that was from the kitchens bar counter top that had a space in the wall so you could see kitchen.

"Found anything interesting?" Thane asked as he peeled the strange brown food.

"Well it seems many of your creatures have changed but I also think they have been like that from the beginning."

"Those strange things almost killed me!" Ruby yelled.

"What strange things?" Thane questioned as a lizard appeared on his shoulder.

"There that thing!"

Thane turned to see the lizard as it stared at him. "Hey there little buddy whatcha doing?" Thane asked it. The lizard went from a yellow color to a blue color as it said something in his ear. "Following her, why would you guys do that?" The lizard whispered again. "She touched a cursed weapon, which one?" When Thane said that Ruby's heart dropped. "Goliath!" Everyone jumped back at his reaction even Gama. Thane turned to Ruby while he still had his cutting knife in his hand. "What happened?"

Ruby felt the air in the room grow tense with those words. "Iwasjustlookingandifoundyouramoryandijustsawthesniperriflethereandifireditanditwentflyingnbackandhittheglasscase." Ruby said in complete nervousness then she cringed and said what she saw "I saw a battle going on. People dying left and right and you smiling like a maniac." Ruby was almost on the verge of tears. "You killed hundreds of people just for freedom."

Thane placed the knife down and walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "That is the power of the curse blade. It only cuts the guilty but when it taste blood it can't control itself and you become a servant for its bloodlust." Thane had tears streaming down his right eye. "I don't like death, it took too much away from me so I pledged to myself that I would never kill again unless they endanger the lives of the innocent."

Ruby looked up to see his face and she could tell he was telling the truth. "This is the first time I've seen you cry."

"Some people need to cry because they have been strong for too long."

"Thank you Thane….. You know you smell nice."

Thane chuckled as he let her go. "I'm almost done guys so just wait a bit." He said as he wiped the tears away on his apron. The lizard jumped off his shoulder and landed on Ruby. "If you were wondering what that lizard is it's a WTL because it likes to recite…"

"Welcome to leviathan." The lizard spoke. Ruby giggled this time and pet it as it purred with delight changing to the color of light green.

"I saw some spiders of unusual size in the library." Blake added trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

Thane began to tell her the creatures he had seen in the other world when Gama turned to Weiss.

"You seem to quite knowledgeable about dust Ms. Schnee daughter of the Schnee dust company CEO."

"Hmm how did you know that?" she asked.

"Well you can practically get past the firewalls of the school records and practically learn anything you want about anybody."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Doesn't matter. I wanted to ask you some questions about dust."

Weiss wanted to immediately contact Ozpin and tell him of Gama's hacking but this was the first time that he had ever asked her for help so she decided to answer his questions. "What might I answer for you?" she said in snob voice.

"Well I wanted to ask you about some plans that I was making for dust." Gama used his scroll and showed 3D model of his schematics. "I had done a bit research on dust and my original thought is that dust is very volatile so if you were rotate these at a certain speed than they cause them to become very unstable so if you were to have a second one doing the same thing and they collided then should the dust mix making them a mixture of the making a new dust or cause an explosion that can't be controlled?"

Weiss sat there unable to understand what just came out of his mouth. All she understand was dust and that was about it."Uhhhh…"

"Or could it possibly make a new source of energy?"

Weiss was still trying to process what she just heard when Thane yelled "Come and get it!"

Thane began filling bowls with the orange golden liquid that had chunks of the mysterious food he had got from the garden. Everyone took their seats around the table as Thane passed around the soup and a small bowl filled with little pieces of vegetables. Everyone sat in awkwardness not knowing what this strange food is. Thane was the last to sit and picked up his spoon and began to slurp the soup then he looked up to see everyone was nervous of the new food.

"Come on it's not going to kill you." Thane said as he put a spoon of the shredded vegetables in the soup and stirred it into the mix. Nora was the first to try a spoonful before her eyes widened by the taste. Soon Ren tried next then Juane and soon everyone was enjoying the new soup. "If you guys want to spice it up a bit then add some salsa into it then you got yourself some potato soup."

Everyone stared at him not knowing what salsa or potatoes are but it sounded good. Nora dipped her spoon in the salsa and ate it like that. She held it in her mouth as her face began to grow red and her eyes watered. She coughed it out and tried to scrap it off her tongue. Thane chuckled "That's the first time I've ever seen anyone eat it alone like that."

Pyrrah tried it next and couldn't handle it while Juane was pretty much chugging it down. Not that many could actually handle the salsa and with great food comes conversations. They told stories of what happened in the beginning of the year and a few embarrassing ones when Yang talked about her little sister. Then someone asked a question.

"Why did you guys come here in the first place?" Nora asked out of the blue.

Thane took a moment to put his spoon down before telling them. "We came here on a mission to see if there was life in the stars. Right Gama."

Gama nodded "We were 13 when we started our trek into space with Luke."

"Wait who's Luke?" Weiss asked.

"There were originally three of us, we would go to unexplored planets and see if there was any form of life on them."

"I still can't believe you guys went in space at the age of 13." Pyrrah said in disbelief.

"When you space travel it will take many years to even be in the gravitational pull of a planet so its best to do it while your still young."

"You guys were coming to rememant weren't you?" Blake asked.

"Yes, our space ship, discovery 3, was on course to your planet when a star exploded and sent Gamma waves messing up our systems to the point where it was unusable. So we packed up whatever stuff we had left and got in a escape pod before we hit a black hole, but Luke thought we could still complete the mission. He went down with the ship like a true captain should." Gama finished.

"Then how did you guys get separated in the first place?" Ruby asked.

"The escape pods were made for one person each and I thought we would just land on the nearest planet but shit happens and we got sucked into the gravity of other planets and landed where we spent the last 2 years." Thane answered.

Nobody knew how to react until Gama's scroll began going off. "Mister Lopez would you be so kindly as to tell me why you are approaching beacon in a whale?" Ozpin asked in the message.

"I know it may seem weird but this is our ship and we were planning on parking it by the edge of the cliff."

"I'm sorry but beacon is not a parking lot for exotic creatures.."

"We will pay rent for the occupation of space we take."

Ozpin stayed quiet for a while. "Very well I expect it to come every month. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Gama finished.

Thane got up and opened the hatch to reveal them right over the courtyard of beacon. Basically every student in beacon was staring straight up at the flying whale. Each one was either taking selfies with it in the back ground or taking videos as proof of conspiracy cover ups. "Seems like we have a crowd." Thane dropped down the rope ladder into the sea of students below. "Seems like it's your guys stop." Everybody groaned at the long climb down but knew that it had to be done.

"Thanks for the ride Thane." Ruby said.

"Lets do it again sometime." Yang said.

"Its been a pleasure." Weiss said as she held her wet clothes.

"See you guys later." Juane said.

"Bye for now." Pyrrah said.

"This was so much fun." Nora said.

Ren nodded and went down.

Gama stopped Blake and held his hand out. Blake was confused until he said "My journal please." Blakes eyes widened in fear as she took it out and put it in his black steel carbonite hands.

"I'm sorry I thought you were gonna think I stole it when the spider queen gave it to me and.." Blake kept rambling on as Gama looked through the pages until he came upon the blank pages and ripped them out of the book and gave what was left to Blake. She stopped and stared at it.

"I'm a dead man with friends and a dead man can't really keep secrets from his friends." Gama gave a smile as she began heading down the ladder.

"It's nice to meet someone like you guys I'm glad we had the chance to become friends." Blake said before heading down the ladder.

As soon as they got off the ladder Thane pulled it back up and moved it to the side of the cliff that Gama promised to Ozpin. They both stared at each other and nodded as they went down the beast past the armory and into a glass door that they both knew as 'The Prometheus lab' Thane stared at the specimens that floated in tubes of the green liquid. Gama stepped on a circular platform which began to float and two hologram Gama's appeared in front of him.

"Welcome back Master. How may we be of assistance?" They asked the same time.

Gama gave them the blank pages and said "Shine a light behind these." He commanded. They both followed and a light shined from their hands and revealed writing used in an invisible ink until shone through light. This weapon was massive and was called 'Sonic Base Cannon." Gama smiled at his schematics to the weapon knowing what his next invention was going to be.

Thane was still looking at his creations. One was a tank with about 15 green roaches. The next was 2 moles so they could at least reproduce. The third had a manta ray stuck to the glass but the fourth had broken glass and spilled liquid everywhere. This one was back from the Tarterus and seemed to have escaped.

"Gama we may have a problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems the hydra got loose."

"Yeah that's a problem." They both stared at the broken knowing that something bad was going to happen.

"Yelp time for sleep, night Gama." Thane said as he headed out to his bed room.

"Night." Gama said as he plugged himself to the nearest outlet and began his work on his new weapon.

Sorry guys this took so long to finish and it's my fault alone. I for one thought that this fanfic would die like the rest of my other stories that I had made but I have just began to scratch the surface of the tales of the two lone aliens. There will come better stories but for now we must endure. Thanks again for reading my fanfic and have a nice day. Rasputin out. (Have questions send message to titolimas )


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers Rasputin here just wanting to say thanks for the support and a special thanks to GreatZero and guest for making the first reviews and my new followers that came from the last chapter. Just wanted to show my appreciation to those that are new to this making up stories and I'm sorry I took so long, I was busy with school and all this bull but for now let's continue shall we. -

Chapter 8: New life.

Thane opened his eyes to see the leaves from his bed hanging down around him. Balto was lying down next to him when he woke up and began licking his face. Thane simply patted his head and sat up in his bed. 'Another night and still the same dream.' Thane rubbed Balto's head as it rested his head on his lap. Thane got up as Balto laid in bed for some more sleep. Thane walked into his kitchen and took out the blender as well as some bananas, milk, sugar, and his special ingredient of almonds into the mixture and blended it all together. He then poured a glass and sat outside on a balcony staring out at the wide expanse of water. Balto trotted up and sat next to him as Thane scratched his head and sipped his banana shake looking at the sun rise above the horizon. Gama came walking out and sat next to him holding hard black coffee.

"Didn't sleep a wink last night, did you?" Thane asked.

"Nope" Gama sighed as he took a long sip of coffee. "Created a dust motor for my body and two new weapons but I got stuck on the last part of my newest creation. I just can't catalyze the energy without blowing up the barrel like a peeled banana or the main working of it."

Thane looked at Gama to see a metal plate that was bolted into his chest. "What happened there?"

"It was an experimental dust motor I made for myself so I could have a backup motor but…" Gama took out his Scroll and pressed play. "This is experiment #3 on Remenet it is 12:28 in the morning and I am going to test my new dust motor." Gama held the block of tubes and wires and opened his chest revealing his inner working of mechanical organs and wired nerves but the most important was near his heart that glowed the color blue and sent waves of energy throughout his body. He took out his electrical motor and quickly placed the dust motor in. He placed a two inch dust shard in the motor and closed his chest and waited. "Alright first test commencing now." Gama stood looking at his scroll that told his stats and energy levels. A low hum was heard as it made energy. "So good so far." Then a loud blaring siren went off on his scroll spelling WARNING WARNING. "Shit shit shit shit shit…" Gama kept saying to himself trying to stabilize the dust until it exploded out of his chest sending him flying to the wall. Gama laid there for a second groaning before lifting himself off the ground and wobbled toward the camera. "Dust motor prototype status: failed." Gama stared at the opening at his chest and sighed "I need to patch that up." Gama said as he shut off the camera.

"Pfft Hahahahaha." Thane laughed at Gama hysterically.

"Shut up we need to get ready for school." Gama said as he punched him in the shoulder. Thane nodded and got up chugging his shake. …

Thane opened the door that led to the cliff, and patted leviathan and Balto before walking out the door with Gama following behind him. Thane held a ball of fur in his hands and placed it on the ground as the fur ball stretched itself out. The little creature had three long claws on each paw, small eyes and a nose that look like ten little fingers that moved around.

"Gama you still got that dust shard right?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see it." Gama gave him the shard as Thane moved the shard to its nose. "You know what to look for, COMPLETE YOUR MISSION." The mole nodded at Thanes command and began digging into the dirt until all that left was a hole in the ground.

"I guess it is time to make a change." Gama said as they both turned toward the school. Thane and Gama made it in the cafeteria for some breakfast and since they got up early enough to get the best picks of the day. Thane made a breakfast sandwich while Gama got sausage and eggs with French toast. They were waiting on team RWBY and JNPR and were about to eat when Velvet appeared in front of them and sat with her face near to tears. Thane stared wide eyed mouth still wide open attempting to take a bite. Velvet sniffled as she tried to eat her pancakes between sobs. Gama stared at Thane wanting him to do something since he was more experienced in these kind of situations. Thane swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and placed the sandwich down and placed his hand between her ears. "Pisces" Thane said as he switched some of his aura with hers and felt the pain she felt this morning. She got up early this morning to avoid Cardin in the hallway but they were waiting for her and pulled her ears to the point of swelling. Saying words that they themselves would never say to their own kind. She didn't want to sit alone when she escaped and since it was too early the cafeteria was empty except for the two aliens and after Thane beat her and showed compassion at the end of the fight she felt at least safe around him. She also knew that Cardin and his goons were scared of them.

"It's alright Velvet everything's going to be fine." Thane reassured. "Capricorn" he said under his breath. His aura went to his hands and the pain quickly began to go away until it went away. She looked up to meet his single right red eye and his smile that would make anybody smile. She felt something that she hadn't felt in a stranger. It was comfort. She smiled back at him and held his hand taking it off her head.

"Hey how's my magic rabbit." Cardin came up and grabbed both her ears and yanked upward.

"Ow ow ow ow please let go!" She pleaded as Cardin laughed with his goons. Thane got up and gripped Cardin's wrist.

"Ahhhh let go you freak!" Everyone could hear the bones snapping in his wrist as Thane tightened his grip. Cardin's teammates were about to take out their weapon when Gama pulled out a Lemat revolver and a 1911 colt pointed at Russel and Dove while instead of pulse cannons on his shoulders they were chainguns pointed at Sky.

"Level 2 weaponry lethal force is authorized. It's best to not get involved right now so let's not make a scene shall we?" Gama's calm but serious tone made them put their weapons back.

"You didn't stop when she told you to why should I stop?" Thane said as he tightened it to the point where it could snap his bones at any point.

"She's an animal they're just a waste of space that need to disappear, like you freak." Cardin said through gritted teeth.

"You honestly believe that she has no reason for life don't you?" Thane didn't let go but put his other hand on Velvets shoulder. "Pisces" Thane felt all the pain and suffering she felt through her childhood and the memories of all the torment she went through that suppressed her today. It went through his body and went out his other hand into Cardin's. Cardin didn't know what was happening until an excruciating pain began to go through his body. He held his ears as he felt like his ears were being pulled off and as if someone was pulling his hair off patch by patch.

"Cardin whats wrong man? Speak to us." Cardin just kept screaming while rolling on the ground unable to make coherent words. "We need to go get him to the nurse like now." The remaining members helped him up and carried him out of the cafeteria.

Thane sat back down while Velvet sat wide eyed unable to comprehend on what just happened. "How you holding up Velvet?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Thank you." Velvet felt a new strength when she spoke to him like all the weight she had before was lifted off her shoulders.

"We really never had a real introduction did we?" Thane said.

"No we really didn't." Gama agreed.

"This is Gama and you know my name."

"Hello Gama." Velvet said with a nod.

Gama nodded acknowledging her with a slight smile. "He's kinda shy when he meets new people." Thane said as he put his arm around his neck to give him a noggie.

"You guys are good friends aren't you?" Velvet asked them. "Hey have you seen the flying whale that hangs around the cliff side? They say that someone in Beacon owns that thing." She said.

Thane looked at Gama and Gama looked at him. "Should we tell her?" Gama just shrugged.

"Where's team RWBY and JNPR?" Gama said the most noticeable thing.

OM MY MONTY, WHAT IS THAT THING?! Weiss screeched. As she pointed at the giant spider on the ground.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Blake screamed back.

"IT WAS IN YOUR HAIR!"

"EVERYONE CALM YOUR TITS. I GOT IT GUYS!" Yang tried to stomp on it but the metal spider jumped on Ruby's bed.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Ruby swung her scythe cutting her bed in half making a hole in Weiss's bed.

"RUBY!" Weiss screamed at her.

"Sorry! I'm trying to kill the spider!" Ruby screamed back. The spider crawled underneath the other bed trying to hide."

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR CRAP." Yang grabbed her bed and flipped it sending the beds flying and the books that were in between holding the top bed up. The spider scurried back until he was cornered. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang had their weapons ready as an evil aura surrounded the three.

"What happened guys I heard screaming." Juane bust through door with the rest of his team. The spider saw the chance and made a mad dash for the door but as soon as Pyrrah saw the spider.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pyrrah screamed her head off as she stood on top of the drawer. "Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW " she squealed at the top of her lungs. After everybody finally regained their hearing Juane stood a bit shocked at how fast Pyrrah broke down. The spider lunged for the door but Nora happened to move right in the way as it landed on her face. Everyone went silent as Nora slowly took her hammer and slammed it against her face causing everyone to be blasted from the spot. Everyone fell unconscious for a few minutes until Juane began to wake up to find Ruby was on top of him hugging his chest with a smile.

"Crater face, Ruby wake up please." Juane whispered to her. Ruby raised her head as she was drooling on Juane's chest.

"Hmmm good morning Honey how did you sleep last night." She was still half asleep until her eyes focused and a blush came to her cheeks as she got up in an incredible speed and went to the rooms bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm sorry Juane but I need to get ready for school!" Juane stood half dazed until he saw the time of 8:45.

"Guys, Guys we only have 15 minutes to get ready for class!" everyone in the room shot straight up and rushed to their rooms and started changing into their uniforms without a care of the opposite sex being in the room.

The spider was hiding in the only place he knew which was near books, so he just hanged by the bookshelf until everything calmed down.

Thane and Gama walked with Velvet as they made it to her first class.

"…and then he crawled out of the pile of crap and just said 'This sucks.' Before giving me a hug wiping it all over me." Thane finished his story while both of them laughed at his tale.

"I still can't believe that you two are aliens." Velvet said as they walked.

"Yeah it is quite amazing when you meet one in person." Thane said as they made it to her classroom.

"Hey would you guys mind giving me a tour of your ship one of these days." Velvet asked.

"I see no problem with that." Gama answered.

"Sure why not." Thane second.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Velvet hugged them both before going into class.

"That felt nice." Thane said.

"Come on we need to get to class." Gama said leading the way. They walked a few meters before finding professor Ports class. They walked in at the classroom to meet Port getting ready for class.

"Morning Port. How ya doing?" Thane asked.

"Ahh Mister Thane I'm doing fine. How about you?" Port asked back.

"Meh" Thane answered as Gama shrugged.

"Ahh youth they never really understand anything in todays world." Port said as he stared at a random part of the room.

Thane and Gama just looked at each other and shrugged as they went to their seats.

"All right students settle down, we are about to start todays lesson." Port said to the class. "Lets take role…" before Port could start saying names the doors burst open revealing team RWBY and JNPR trying to catch their breath.

"We're here Professor Port! We're here." Ruby yelled as she busted through the door.

"Hmm seems like déjà vu of the first day of school. Doesn't it Miss Ruby." Port said as he wiggled his mustache. The two teams walked slowly to their seats and awkwardly took out their supplies for the class. "Anyways todays lesson will be about the bone catalyst armor that grimm grow on their body. Please take out your grimmology textbooks and turn to page 1016 and begin reading until page 1020."

Everyone took out their books and began reading but Thane turned to Ruby. "Hey what happened to you guys? Kinda look like crap this morning." Thane asked.

"We had a spider problem this morning. I think its still alive." "Ruby replied."

"About yah tall, has metal legs, and has small beady eyes." Thane gave a perfect description of the spider.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"The Librarian Queen told me that one of her babies decide to follow Blake, but I don't know why though."

"That makes so much sense."

"Anyways start reading you need to get your grade up." Thane tapped her book as Ruby nodded.

…..

After the class ended the aliens were brought to the side by . "You two are needed in Professor Ozpins office please follow me." She lead the way as they followed in awkward silence until they made it to their destination. She held open the door as they walked in to see Ozpin staring out the window with his coffee mug.

"Please take a seat." Ozpin ordered. They followed his order and took the seats that were in front of his desk. "Do you two know why I called you in here?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know." Thane replied.

"I have no reasonable explanation." Gama replied.

"We know that since you two are aliens and with that kind of ship there are going to be secrets within it ,but by any chance would a secret have gotten out and is probably wreaking havoc somewhere?"

Thane and Gama stayed quiet a bit as Glynda stared at him with her usual blank stare until Thane finally spoke. "One of my specimens got released after the crash so yes after all this time it could have grown in the Grimm invested wilderness somewhere."

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

Thane pulled out a hand book that was small but thick from all the things he had written while trying to survive on Tartarus and placed in front of Ozpin. "It's a beast I brought from the planet that I thought would be tamable, the Hydra has more than one head and spits a potent poison while eating every living thing under the god forsaken sun."

Ozpin took a second to read the handbook before speaking again. "This fits the description of the mysterious creature that has been lurking around in the northern region. There are cases where the live stock have just gone and vanished in the night and the hunters that were stationed there attempted to hunt it but returned with major acid burns."

"They probably tried killing it like as if it's a Grimm but it is something that no one here knows how to kill. I mean sure its neck has the least armor so cutting it would like cutting through butter but his body scales armor him so good trying to cut through that would be as hard as trying to eat a garage door. Also cutting its head off won't kill it."

"Than how do you kill such a thing?" Ozpin asked.

"We have a plan but I need you to promise me that you won't say a word to the others because if they find out about it, they will stop me by any means necessary."

Ozpin and Glynda met eyes for a second and turned back. "What is your plan?" Ozpin asked.

"This is how it's going to happen…"Gama began to talk about his plan as everyone listened on and gave questions on the sketchy parts of it.

…..

Everyone sat on the airship as it moved through the snowy winds. Everyone seemed to be doing their usual thing when they're left alone on an airship. Juanes puking in an airbag while Pyrrah and Ruby tried to comfort him through it. Nora talking about her experiences as Ren corrects her. Blake reading and Weiss reading along on the same book until the lemon parts came up where Weiss blushed and looked away from the book. Yang tried her flirting with Thane and Gama as they had a conversation about one of the clubs they were planning on going to. They seemed to be normal until the pilot came on the intercom.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we make our descend. Thank you." Everyone followed orders and sat clicking their belts as it came to the station. "Thank you for your corporation please exit the airship." Every got off but wore thick coats due to the freezing weather. A man stood waiting for them as they left the ship. He looked almost exactly like port but if he was skinner and younger.

"May I ask are you students from Beacon academy that Ozpin sent?" The man asked.

"Yup." Ruby said in usual fashion.

"Who knew Ozpin would send so many hunters in training to take care of a creature that even our own professional hunters were unable to take of, but that is not the point let me introduce myself. My name is Alex Bulton. I am the leader of this settlement so it is my duty to make sure that every person is safe within these parameters." He began walking and motioned them to follow. "One of our hunters went to hunt the beast but returned injured by acid burns that were all over his right leg and by what Ozpin said that one of you are able to heal him with some sort of natural remedy."

Everyone stopped and stared at Thane who was already laying on the snow with Nora making snow angels. "You mean him?" Weiss pointed at Thane with a face best described as 'seriously'.

"Oh give him a break Weiss he actually knows a lot about all those medicinal mobo jumbos." Yang defended Thane.

"True his knowledge in the medical field out leagues the most professional doctors on this world." Gama added

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked.

"I keep his information in a file like everybody else that I know." Gama said without changing his expression.

"Even us?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it consist of basic information such a physical aspects, likes and dislikes, bio, strengths and weaknesses, etc. etc." Gama kept walking as they followed Alex to the clinic as Alex held the door as they all walked in.

"Nurse, is Daniel in stable condition?" He asked the woman in the scrub.

"Yes he is for the moment but the burns are more serious than we thought. There might be the possibility that we may have to amputate his leg." She opened the door to reveal a twenty or so young man who had long curly dark hair lying in bed with bandages wrapped around his right leg while a woman around his age held his hand with near tears in her eyes. They both stared at the newcomers as they entered the room.

"Hey there Alex, how's it hanging?" Daniel said as he rested his head on the pillow.

"Down and slightly to the left, but I got good news for you. Ozpin sent a guy that can help your leg out."

"Old Ozzy sent me a gift that I really needed, make sure to send my thanks to him when you have a chance."

"Got it Danny." Alex turned to go out the door but stopped next to Thane and whispered "Make sure that man walk again or you can kiss your future good bye." After that he walked off going back to being the leader of the settlement.

"Alright then let's get to work shall we." Thane said as he took a seat next to Daniel. "My name is Thane and I'll be your doctor today. Are you guys using that table?" He pointed at a nearby coffee table.

"No not really…" the girl that was holding Daniels hand said as Thane grabbed it and put it in front of him.

"Alrighty then let's see how this looks." Thane began unwrap the bandages that covered his leg as Daniel closed his eyes by the searing pain he began to feel. When the last feet of bandages came off Juane and Ruby went to the nearest trashcan and shared a vomit session. Everyone else either stared shocked or looked away from the open wound. It was a giant open wound that went from his ankle to his knee bone. His red muscles showed but the worst part was how the white of his bone was showing with the acid still slowly eating away in his leg.

Thane stared at the wound in deep thought but soon fell on his knees with his hand clutching his eyes. Gama came up to Thane and patted him on the back. "Thane his leg isn't getting better."

Thane took a deep breath and composed himself. "Alright Gama… you have the alchemy set?"

Gama nodded and generated a suit case in front of him which he opened to reveal a multitude of glass tubes and Bunsen burners. "Don't worry about me just do your usual thing guys I need total concentration for this." Thane said as he began to set up his little lab and pulled out a bag full of strange plants, leaves, and fruits and began doing numerous mixing, grinding, and boiling of ingredients. The rest decided to past the time with some conversation.

"I have never seen Thane in a serious mood before." Ruby said to Juane.

"Yeah it's kinda scary to see his face like that." Juane replied.

Ruby glanced at Juane and a quick blush came on her face. "I'm sorry about the other day Juane I didn't mean to… you know."

"It's alright Ruby it wasn't that bad." Juane scratched the back of his head as he usually does as Pyrrah watched him from the other side of the room.

"So Pyrrah how have you been handling yourself ever since you got partnered up with tall blond and scraggily?" Weiss asked Pyrrah as she stared at the blonde knight.

"He's making progress in his skills so It's not that bad." Pyrrah answered with a smile on her face.

"Well if we were partnered together Thane would have been no match against us." Weiss boasted.

"I find that very unlikely for you two. Even putting a scratch on him is around a 1 and 1000th chance of happening in your current state." Gama said as he fiddled around with his scroll.

"Are you calling us weak?" Weiss interjected.

"Well putting it bluntly, yes." Gama said with a blank face.

"I'm pretty sure you two aren't gods I mean you got have some sort of weakness." Pyrrah said.

Gama's scroll turned forward and revealed the file he had made for himself. "My only weakness is water getting into my systems, EMP's, and close quarter combat." They read all the things that was written on it until it came to his bio which only said 'Info missing'.

Weiss turned to Pyrrah and whispered "At least we know one of their weaknesses I'll try to get more information on the second one." Pyrrah stared at Weiss with an awkward face as Weiss continued her questioning.

"So is there any information I can get on Thane by any chance."

"Why? Started falling for him just like every suitor he had met."

"What, no how could I, Weiss Schnee fall for such a man like that." At that moment Thane sniffed one of the tubes instead of wafting and sneezed on the tube and went back to work without cleaning it off.

"Wait Thane had suitors?" Pyrrah asked.

"Yes, for the life of a king he had to deal about a few dozen suitors on a daily basis."

"Wow." Pyrrah said amazed.

"But what about his weaknesses?" Weiss went back to the main topic.

"I cannot disclose that with others but I am missing information for you two so I believe we can make a transaction occur." Gama said.

"Pyrrah has a fear of spiders." Weiss said without any hesitation.

"Hmm interesting but common fear among people." Gama said as he brought up Pyrrah's file and typed in the info.

"Weiss you don't just going around telling people's information to others." Pyrrah tried to scold Weiss with no avail.

"Well it is true." Weiss replied.

"Let's see how you like it." Pyrrah turned to Gama and told her info. "Weiss stuffs her bra with pads to make her breast bigger."

Weiss stared at Pyrrah like she wanted to strangle her while Pyrrah stood there with a grin on her face. "Control yourself Weiss, you're a Shnee and Shnee's keep their tempers." She said to herself trying to calm herself.

Gama typed it into Weiss's file with no comment and then brought up Thanes file. "His only weaknesses that I know about is water, and seeing somebody elses blood."

"Really, no wonder he lost his balance when he saw the wound." Everyone stared at Thane who drank a strange green liquid swished it around in his mouth and spat it back out the color blue.

"I still can't believe that he's a trained specialist in medicine." Weiss said.

From across the room was the busty blonde and a faunus sitting with the calm dragon and the explosive Nora. They sat watching Thane in his concentrated mode because this was the first time they had actually seen him in such a way. Most of the time he would be smiling, making jokes, telling stories of before, or doing some of the randomness things that can be just extraordinary or badass. But this Thane worked without so much of a crack of a smile.

"Hey Ren." Nora said.

"Yes Nora." Ren replied.

"Do you think we should buy him something after this?"

"We should get him something nice." Yang replied before Ren could say something."

"The real question is what should we get him I mean he is a king." Blake said.

"I don't know about that I mean I don't see a crown around that head of his, but he did save my life when I was about to be fertilizer for a rose." Yang replied.

"So I suppose no one knows what to buy him." Ren interjected.

"Well we need to wait until our parents send us money because we are all literary broke." Yang said.

"Well we could rob…" Nora didn't finish her sentence when Thane held up the light green vial of mixed herbs soaked in the strange liquids.

"Finished." Thane took a deep breath of it. "Elixir able to heal any wound in this universe." Everyone crowded around to look at it until Thane started talking to Danny. "All that it needs is a kiss of a person who has the compassion to see you back to your healed self.

"That would be me." The woman sitting next to him stood up. Her curly brown hair hung from her hazelnut eyes. She stood holding out the giant diamond that was on her wedding ring. "My name is Miranda and I'm his fiancé."

"Huh well that was easy." Thane held the vial to her. "A simple kiss on the glass is all you need." She took a second and kissed it. The print of her lips were still there until it began to disappear into the glass and turned the mix red. "Alright I want everyone to hold down a limb even his head."

Everyone stared at Thane like a maniac. "Just trust me." They shrugged and followed orders. Gama held his head. Juane and Ren took his arms, Blake and Yang held his legs, and Ruby and Pyrrah held his torso and hips.

"I will warn you. This is going to suck. Eat this. " Thane said as he put a morphine lily in Danny's mouth .Danny nodded preparing himself. Thane poured the substance in his hands and held it over the wound. "Capricorn" The substance glowed a brighter red until Thane said. "NOW!" He pressed down.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGAAAAAGHHHHGGHHH!" that was all anyone could hear as the red substance spread itself over the wound. Danny tried to kick and flail but with no avail with everyone holding down. It took five minutes until it was done. Danny laid in bed breathing heavily with streaks of tears running down his face and shaking violently from the pain. Thane had already wrapped the wound back up and headed for the door.

"You should be able to walk in an hour or so." Thane said as he walked out. Everyone stood confused until following him out the hospital and into the freezing weather.

"Thane where are you going?" Ruby asked when she caught up to him.

"Going after that son of a beach." Thane answered. No one knew where he was headed, but they just followed in awkward silence through the snow covered forest until they came to an opening where a herd of matadors (bull grimm) were feeding on the grass hidden underneath the snow.

"Come on you bastard show yourself." Thane yelled. "Leo!" Thane inhaled and faced toward the sky "RRRRRRWWWWWAAAAAARRRR!" Thane yelled again but this time it came out more of a roar of a lion. It was so powerful it moved the clouds above him apart and caused most of the trees to loose whatever leaves were left and causing his own teammates and the matadors to go rolling off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ozpin was staring out the window again with his coffee mug looking at his students wander around during their weekend trying to finish their homework. Ozpin took a sip when he noticed a wave of something going through the trees. When the wave hit students they braced themselves against the unnatural force and when it finally reached Ozpin the glass cracked in front of him as he stood as still as a rock. "There is always something happening whenever I stand near this window." Ozpin took another sip and turned away from the shattered window.

~~~~~~~~~Back to Roaring Thane~~~~~~~~~~~

When Thane finished his roar he stood there breathing deeply trying to calm himself. His teammates began picking themselves and dusting the snow off themselves and stood there distance from Thane.

"Sorry I just don't like it when I heal people that way. It just, I don't know." Thane said as he hung his head down.

Ruby was about to comfort him when a large rustle came from the dense woods. The Matadors heard the coming danger and began charging away from the sound when out of from the trees came a large mass of blackness that had ten dragon heads and snatched as many Matadors as it could until a single calf was left running into the dense forest. The beast tore apart the Matadors between its ten heads and swallowed it whole until one of the heads noticed everyone watching it. Soon all the heads noticed everyone as it narrowed its eyes and began to charge like a crocodile.

"Everyone you know the plan! KILL IT TO DEATH!" Ruby screamed as everyone charged.

"Shit they made their own plan Gama!" Thane yelled as they ran past him.

Gama stood and shrugged. "It is of no problem to the plan unless one of them dies which is very unlikely."

"They're only gonna make the problem worse!" Thane yelled as he ran to stop them.  
>Ruby was happily dodging heads and slicing two of them at once. Blake used her amazing agility and speed to slice a head into five different pieces. Ren was slicing into one of their necks as Nora blew one right off its neck. Weiss used her glyphs to freeze a head and shatter it into little pieces. Yang jumped dodging the heads mouth and punched down ward pretty much squeezing the head into a pulp. Pyrrah blocked the beast teeth with her shield and sliced it off when it the head was bounced off.<p>

Juane had learned a few things from Pyrrah's training and dodged the attack with a side step and a block but when he saw the opening " NOW" Juane yelled and brought the blade down on its neck it got stuck half way through causing the beast to veer backwards with Juane screaming while still holding the blade in its neck. When the blade finally got loose from its neck Juane went flying straight to Thane who cushioned his fall but Juanes flailing caused him to cut Thane on the side of the head as well as his eye patch. The acid of the beast neck burnt off whatever was left of the beast head leaving each neck headless.

"Yeah we did it, see Thane the things from your world isn't that hard….. Oh Monty!" Ruby stopped her boasting when she noticed Thane was bleeding. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Thane looked at her but still kept his left eye closed as his eye patch laid on the ground. "Nothing just an accident with Juane's blade." Juane was getting up when he noticed the blood on his blade.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Juane kept repeating until Thane patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright but you guys really screwed us into a whole new problem." Thane said as he stared at the headless beast lying on the ground.

"Why do you say that?" Blake asked.

"Well me and Gama had it under control until you guys rushed in and started popping its head off like pimples. Now the problem just got five times worst."

"What do you mean by five times worst?" Weiss asked putting her hands on her hips.

The beast began to stir as it starting standing back up like a zombie. "It isn't like most beast where cutting its head off means certain death. If you cut off one of his heads then five will take its place and if all ten were cut off then…" everyone turned to see the beast back on its feet and now with more heads than before. "we're dealing with about fifty heads now."

The heads eyed them down until they all spit acid at once making a wall of the deadly substance. Everyone attempted to block but found the acid hit a clear dome like structure making the acid slide down eating away the snow and dirt around the dome.

"Thanks Gama for the save but I think I can handle it from here." Everyone turned to Gama to see he had both palms raised to sky making the dome shield.

"Make it quick this shield eats away my energy like Nora at an ihop." Gama said through gritted teeth.

Thane nodded as Gama opened up a part of the shield allowing him to walk through. Nora tried following him but just hit the clear shield instead. "Aw no fair I want to play too." Nora said through a pouty face. Gama stayed silent as Thane walked straight to Hydra as all the eyes narrowed on to the approaching prey. Thane slowly took out his the cursed blade Goliath and pointed it at the Hydra.

"Come on you over sized salamander show me what you got!" Thane yelled at it. The Hydra spit acid again but Thane already knew what to do. "Mountain style… FIERCE WINDS!" Thane horizontally slashed the air splitting the acid apart completely missing him. "Come on you were made to kill so goddamn kill!" The heads lunged forward forcing Thane to dodge all the heads. "Sagittarius" Thane disappeared after one head almost killed him and was now running up its neck toward its body. The Hydra threw its head up sending Thane flying in the air. Thane fixed himself in the air and brought the axe over his head preparing to cut the whole beast in half. "Mountain style…. WOOD CUTTERS SURVIVAL!" the axe began glowing red as he came closer and closer by the second.

Everyone cheered from the confines of the dome. "Cut it!" "Don't hold back!" "You can do it!" "Show it what a king can do!" they cheered as Gama concentrated on keeping the shield.

Thane was approaching the beast when it sent a head straight at Thane causing him to waste the swing sending an aura slice but to far away to do any real damage. 'Shit now I have to fix myself again.' Thane was in the middle of readjusting himself in midair when a head latched its teeth on his left leg. "Shit" Thane gritted as the teeth clamped on his leg. He attempted to swing the axe on the head but another head had already clamped on his arm.

"THANE!" Ruby yelled as attempted to charge into battle again but found the shield was still up. "GAMA WHAT YOU DOING? LOWER THE SHIELD! HE NEEDS US."  
>Gama said nothing.<p>

"GAMA WHATS WRONG WITH YOU WE NEED TO HELP HIM!" Yang yelled at him.

Gama said nothing but kept the shield up as the Hydra heads began latching onto certain parts of his body. Everyone watched in horror as they saw Thanes upper torso go into one of the beast mouth and clamp down.

"AAAAhhhhhh!" Nora began slamming her hammer against the shield trying to break, soon everybody followed laying everything they had into the shield. Slices, bullets, explosions, everything was used but no avail. Gama only flinched each time something huge hit the shield.

Blake pointed her gun at Gama with near tears. "Lower it, now!" She ordered to Gama who just stood there saying nothing.

"I'm sorry." She said before firing her shot at point blank range. The bullets hit Gama but made a spark against his forehead. He raised his head to reveal his skin was as synthetic as his organs and the wound showed his skull made of a dense metal.

"All according to the plan." Was all Gama said when they heard Thane's muffled voice yell…

"CAPICORN!" that was the last thing he said as the heads pulled apart his body spilling blood all over the field and even the shield that Gama was holding up. Ruby fell on her knees as everyone stared shocked at the death of one of their newest friends. The beast licked its lips loving the taste of the new blood when it noticed the all you can eat buffet staring at it.

Yang felt her anger rise and punched Gama in the chin with all her might making him stumble backwards as he lost focus causing the shield to dissipate letting everyone go from the confinement of the dome. "COME ON YOU OVER SIZED LIZARD!" Yang yelled as she charged toward the beast who pulled their heads back prepared to lunge for the kill.

They were meters away from each other when the Hydra stopped and began writhing as the heads screamed in pain. Everyone stared at it with confusion until a bulge began to pop out of its stomach. It kept poking out until the tip of an axe tore through and ran along its stomach horizontally. It went back inside and started higher up around the chest and slashed down vertically creating an upside down T in the beast body allowing something huge to fall from the wound. It was covered in blood and acid as it got to its knees and yelled "GAMA FIRE!"

Gama put his goggles on and materialized his two meter long sniper rifle and looked through the advance scope looking for the spot Thane told him about. He saw the pulsating heart from the wound Thane had made for him. 'You are the creator of its death. My choice will be made and my gun will follow… and I choice your death.' Gama said in his mind as he took slower breaths and found the target and pulled the trigger. The blast made Gama skid backwards a few meters as the massive bullet went past everybody's head hitting the heart dead on pretty much blowing the damn thing up and blasted through the back of the beast as it screamed one last time before falling over dead.

"Thane, you alright?" Gama ran up to him as Thane laid on his stomach attempting to catch his breath.

Yang ran up and kneeled next to him sitting him up. "Thane how?" she asked him with a bit of a sob.

"You still need to learn a lot about me. Remember?" Thane said weakly as he still kept his left eye closed but the wound from Juane's blade was gone as well as the parts where he should've been ripped apart. Everyone else soon made it to Thane with tears streaming except Ren who seemed to be holding back. Weiss walked to Thane with her head hanging low and slapped Thane across the face.

"Never do something like that again. You understand me?" Weiss's eyes were red from the tears while Thane stayed quiet as she slowly began sobbing.

"I'm sorry Weiss but this was our plan from the start. I was to be eaten and make an opening for Gama to finish him off. I knew that if we told you, everyone would've tried to stop us. Help me up Yang." She stood up and held his hand helping him up and wiped the blood off on Gama who just looked at her. Thane hovered his hands over as Weiss looked up confused. "I don't want to hug you with all this blood on me or you might get mad."  
>Weiss gritted her teeth and wrapped her arms around surprising everyone. "Stupid King." She said as she hugged him.<p>

"Sorry" Thane said as they just hugged until Ruby joined and then Nora who pulled Ren into it and then Juane until everyone joined except Gama who just placed his hand on Thane's back. "Alright, alright get off everyone's going to get sick by some weird blood infection." Everyone laughed as they let go and Thane took a seat on the dead beast leg and relaxed himself.

The young matador from before returned to see if he could find his mother but only find what was left. "He won't make it alone." Thane got up and walked toward it. It was scared at first but Thane reached in his bag of herbs and took out some wheat. "Come on your coming home with me." Thane grabbed its legs and held it over his head like what ranchers do to newborns.

They decided to walk back to the settlement to tell of the news. When they were walking through many of the citizens began cheering and clapping and then brought out bearing gifts for the hunters and huntresses. Thane made a quick stop by the clinic and took a shower washing away all the blood from the battle but when he got out he saw Danny already walking with crutches with his fiancé helping him move around.

"Seems like you're getting better." Thane said behind them making his presence known. He looked at the wound and saw how much it had healed to the point where it looked like it never happened but the only sign it to show that there was a burn was a lack of hairs in the area.

"Yeah I still surprised that I'm even walking." Danny said as he showed off his leg.

"Is there any way that we can thank you." Miranda said happily.

"Just never tell anyone about what I did today then we'll be even." Thane said putting his pinky out.

"What are you doing?" Danny said.

Thane groaned loudly clenching his fist "You wrap your pinky around it and that makes a deal understand." Thane said.

"Sure thing." Danny said wrapping his pinky around Thane's.

"Thanks." Thane replied.

…

Everyone was back on the airship heading back to Beacon after a job well done. Alex had already sent a message to Ozpin already telling him a summary of what happened during the mission. Thane was petting his new pet Matador he named Edgar while Gama sat silently listening to music. There was an awkward silence between everybody not knowing what to talk about until Juane broke the silence.

"Hey Thane can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure." He replied.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know?"

"Oh that thing. Hmm what's the best way that I can explain it? You guys know all about your semblance and all that right." Everyone nodded. "Well we kinda had the same thing but we called them gifts and unlike everyone else that has one semblance, I have about twelve of those things."

"Surely you're not serious. It could be just one semblance that changes in situation." Weiss tried to disprove him.

"It does seem very impossible but then again we are dealing with another kind." Blake added.

"Virgo" Thane said getting up and stood in front of Blake holding the second book of ninjas of lust. "Well there are some instances where being different can be appealing to others." Blake looked up from her book and froze meeting Thanes eye which seemed to make even dry ice melt. She blushed as he came face to face with her. "Do you wish to know more about me?" Blake's only response was nodding as she couldn't break his stare.

"Thane what're doing?" Yang asked before Thane slowly turned to her. She felt her heart skip a beat when she started feeling the same things that Blake felt.

"What am I doing Yang?" Thane asked back which sounded like he was a worker at one of the call guy stations where you pay to talk to them.

"You're- you're-you're…" Yang was hushed from her baffling when he put his finger on her lips.

"Sorry just wanted to see you get all flustered." Thane chuckled as he turned back to his normal self, breaking Yang and Blake's trance.

"What happened?" Where am I? They asked as they came back to reality. Everyone stared at Thane with concern.

"That was Virgo. It allows me to persuade the opposite sex to do what I want without using any violence but some are immune so I got to know who to use it on first before doing it." Thane said as he sat down.

"That is a scary power to have." Pyrrah said.

"True." Ruby added.

"What other powers do you have that you can tell us?" Weiss tried getting more information out of him.

"I guess you guys need to know." Thane revealed his left eye which instead of white in his eyes there was pitch black but his eye color was the same as the other side but had twelve symbols went around pupil. Thane pointed at each symbol as he went through them. "Capricorn is what you guys saw when I was eaten by the Hydra. Virgo you just saw. Pieces switches a person's pain to others. Gemini lets me learn moves on the spot and to counter. Sagittarius is similar to Ruby's semblance but seems better. Taurus gives me strength. Leo does the roar. Libra cancels any type of aura usage. Aries is something that I use when I'm in a tight pinch of a fight. Cancer gives me skin that is as hard as iron. Ummmmm what else I think that's all that I know for now." Thane finished his list missing the last two.

"How is your body able to handle that kind of stress?" Pyrrah asked.

"I don't really know to be honest." Thane said.

"He doesn't really know what happens in his body. He's like a teen barely going into puberty." Gama said as he pulled his headphones out joining the conversation. "Also the alarm got tripped on leviathan. Someone is trying to break in as we speak." Gama took out his scroll to see who the perpetrators were. "Ohh its people we already met before."

"Who?" Thane asked.

"The journal club is trying to get into the mysterious flying whale that floats above the academy." Gama said showing the outside of the whale where three of the club members stood waiting for a fourth member to pry open the hatch on the whale's bottom side. "Hacking into their footage to see what they see." Gama said as he typed a bit into his scroll until finally finding their frequency and stealing their data.

"Good evening my sexy hunters and huntresses. The journal club has heard your call and we have decided to investigate the mammoth." She said to the camera that she held it facing her. "We have our crew with us prepared for whatever happens." Soon a giant clang was heard and a crowbar fell from the hatch.

"Got it Prez!" the student prying it open said as he crawled up into leviathan.

"Alright then people we are going to find what is this place, an experimental airship, a floating war machine, or something more devious? Ready?" the Prez asked.

"Ready." The members said as they all climbed into leviathan.

"Damn it we need to get there now." Thane said putting back his fixed eye patch.

"This is your captain speaking we are beginning our descend onto beacon territory. I hope you had a good time." When the plane landed and the doors opened Gama launched his jetpack while Thane held onto his fore arms hanging like a booger as Gama flew past everybody straight to leviathan.

Ozpin and Glynda stared as he was waiting for them when they got off the airship to congratulate them on a job well done. "Hmm I guess they have some where to be." Ozpin said as he took a sip. "Congratulations on a job well done team RWBY and JNPR… may I ask what is wrong with our two guest?"

"The journal club is trying to break into their ship." Pyrrah answered.

"Well It is there ship so they have the right to protect by any means necessary. Hopefully they don't spill too much blood." Ozpin said they walked away. Everyone stared at Ozpin in horror of what he just said.

-Back to Thane and Gama-

"So how do you wanna get them out?" Thane asked Gama over the sound of the rushing air.

"Is shooting them an option I mean they are trespassing." Gama replied.

"Gama no, we already have a big enough mess as it is"

"Can we scare them?"

"Umm I like that. Let's do it."  
>Gama flew to the top of leviathan as he opened the steel door that led to the captain's bridge. He dropped Thane on the wooden floor as he put away his jetpack. Thane grabbed a pipe that read library and spoke into it. "Queen we have some unwanted guest here. Would you mind helping us out?" a silence was heard before a spider crawled out of the pipe holding a piece of paper which had a picture of a soldier saluting. Thane nodded and the spider nodded as it crawled back. "WTL to me." Thane ordered as every lizard crawled from every nock and cranny and listened to Thane. "We have guest in leviathan so greet them but do it more differently than you usually do." Wicked smiles crept onto their faces as they turned the color jet black and crawled back where they had come out.<p>

Thane began taking his clothes off only leaving his pants on as he grabbed a head of one of the beast he killed a long time ago and put it on his face. The horrid pig slash dragon creature mixed with Thanes scarred body with the newly made scars he got from the Hydra gave a sense of fear. Gama pinched the part of his skin where Blake shot him and began pulling it off until it revealed his metallic skull and eyes that seemed to stare into your soul.

"You rea… oh jesus!" Thane leaned back clutching his chest in fear as Gama stared at him with his brown eyes just staring straight at him. "Shit Gama I didn't know you could do that. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Thane said calming his heart.

"Wait till you see this." Gama stood up straight and said "Camouflage." Making his body disappear but leaving his face just floating in midair.

"That is badass." Thane said with a smile.

"This is going to be fun" Gama said as they both walked down the stairs into leviathan's inner workings.

….

"This is weird man. I mean it's so beautiful in here." One of the members said as he recorded what he saw. They were pretty deep in the confusing hallways that were filled with junk and other miscellaneous items.

"Stop being scared Tim. This place is a gold mine." The prez said as she videotaped the room before the lights went off. "Liam what did I tell you about trying to pull pranks on us." She turned to the light switch to see Liam frantically trying to switch the light back on.

"It's not me Prez I swear." He stared wide eyed as the feeling of dread began to take all of them. Soon the sound of a door creaking open caught everyone's attention.

"Angie is that you?" The Prez asked as she turned on her flash light to see the spot better.

"I've been behind you guys all this time." Angie replied as they all watched a door creaked open letting a mop fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm peeling out of here…" Tim was about to finish when the door slammed closed. "I'm out." He turned to see a tall man tilting his head with the face making him speechless as he held a butchers knife. Everyone stood silent not even breathing before raising the knife attempting to slash but the Prez grabbed Tim's hand pulling him out of the slash.

"RUN!" she yelled as everyone ran away from Thane before Tim fell on the ground. The Prez turned to see rope around his ankles as Thane held the other end and pulled him closer with each tug. "Don't worry I'll help you!" She said as she tried untying the rope while being dragged closer.

"Prez let go. Just know that I've always loved you." That was all he said before forcing her hands off the ropes allowing Thane to pull him into the darkness where his screams could be heard before a silence took over.

"Prez we need to go, Liam found a hiding place." Angie said as she helped the crying Prez to nearest room where Liam held the door open for them.

"Come on guys get in." Liam said as he closed the door as they entered.

"He's gone. He died. I could have saved him. He would've still been alive if we never came to this damn place." The Prez sobbed as Angie slapped her.

"Get a hold of yourself. I know your blaming yourself for his death but we didn't know what was in here." Angie said as Liam looked around the room for a weapon.

"We need to protect ourselves right now. Tim died for a reason and that was for us to survive." Liam brought out a mace that was stuck into the wall. "This might work." He said as he swung at a nearby coffee table breaking it in half. "Yeah this is going to help a lot…" as he was talking a drop of slime dropped on his forehead making everyone look up at the ceiling.

The pitch black ceiling began to move until hundreds of lizards opened their mouths and let out a blood curdling scream but in reality they were actually saying 'Welcome to leviathan.' They dropped from the ceiling landing on Liam and began to climb and crawl all over his body as he frantically tried to swing the mace at them. They began to carry him from the wall and into the ceiling before disappearing back into darkness.

The remaining two members ran for their lives searching for the exit. They ran and ran down the confusing hallways until Angie ran through a spider web which began to tangle her until she was unable to move. "Prez don't leave me!" she yelled as the Prez kept running away. "You suck!" She yelled as thin legs began to grab her as the webbing began to encase her muffling her screams. The Queen repelled back into the ceiling with her newest victim.

The Prez ran and ran until she finally found the hatch that led to the outside and it was wide open. She finally had a sliver of hope of getting out before the hatch slowly began to close. She felt her hope slowly began to fade as her legs pushed her to run faster. She was about a meter away when it closed shut and sealed itself. She fell on her knees and began to cry as she turned the camera on her face as she recorded her final moments.

"This is Catherine president of the journal club. If you ever find this, Run, leave this place. All you will find is death and…" she silenced herself as she saw something on the camera that was behind her. It was a metal skull that stared into her soul. She slowly turned to see it face to face before an invisible force grabbed her arms and then everything went black.

…

She woke up to find herself hanging with the rest of her members from the hatch that led up to leviathan. Everyone was awake and still scared of what was happening before a slash cut the rope dropping them on the ground. They quickly got up and ran for their lives into the night toward beacon dropping everything they had on them which was the cameras, recording devices, and flashlights.

"Look at them run for their lives." Thane said as they both stood laughing from the balcony. Gama put his face back on as he held a wooden guitar and tuned the strings.

"We haven't had a session in a long time." Thane said as Gama strummed the strings.

"Which song?" Gama asked.

"Is that alright by ashestoashesjc?" Thane answered.

"Sounds good." Gama began to pluck the strings as Thane sang the song lyrics. Little did they know was that the camera was still recording them without their consent.

Well that is what I've written for the time now. Again I'm sorry I took so long on this chapter but now that I have my summer I can actually focus on writing chapters. But I have a problem that I need you guys to help me with. I want someone to help me create the last two gifts or semblance powers for thane that focus on the zodiacs **Scorpio** and **Aquarius**. Please leave a review or send it to titolimas to submit your powers that Thane will have. This would make me very grateful if you did so. If you have a question I'm always happy to answer. Until next time Rasputin out.

P.s. Check out the song and the artist. I think you guys might like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys Rasputin Jr here just wanting to say thanks for reading to this spot and also want to say some stuff. I kinda hate montys rule about OC that they must follow some sort of fairy tale character and I'm like 'shit' so I'm just like most of the OC's I see don't fit any fairy tale so I'm like 'we're all in the same soup' so unless I somehow find a fairy tale version of Thane I'm just 'pfft'. Gama I can easily see as the Tin man cause he doesn't really want to feel anything but Thane is a problem but lets leave the subject cause you just got a new chapter. Enjoy and thank you.

Chapter9: Bring it.

The journal club didn't sleep a wink last night after the mentally scaring night. When day break came the Prez braved to get back the video that was lost when they ran away. She came close to the entrance where they had decided to enter in the first place. The video laid in the exact spot where she had dropped it. She inched closer and closer with each step being weary of the hatch that might open letting out another nightmare. It was in reaching distance as sweat fell from her brow. She quickly snatched it and ran away as fast as her legs can take her. When she came back to club room she quickly opened the door and closed it. The last three members glanced at her as she held out the Camera to Tim.

"We need to show the world what happened when we were on there." The Prez said as Tim plugged it into his scroll. The video began to play from the last ten minutes of playing.

"Who are those two?" Angie asked as the video showed the two guys sitting on the balcony. One had a guitar while the second was singing away.

"Wait let me find the audio file." Tim said as everyone listened to the song that was made that night.

"Enhance the video on their faces." Tim followed the Prez's orders until the pixel faces became as clear as day.

"Mother of Monty. Those pricks." The Prez said as she clenched her fist. "They'll pay big time for this."

…

Team RWBY decided to go shopping to buy what they had planned for a long time.

"I can't wait to get my hand on the new fragmentation ammo for my baby." Ruby said with glee.

"Guns just make you fangirl don't they Ruby?" Blake asked as Ruby turned into her chibi form with shiny eyes.

"Well Ruby can buy what she wants. I'm getting my designer made platforms from Lindsay's." Weiss boasted.

"Remember the Beacon ball is in about so I need to get a dress that says I'm open but not to open." Yang said they walked to the Vale bank's atm.

Weiss inserted her atm card to withdraw money but an error came up. She tried again five times in different machines before going inside. "Excuse me ma'am but I'm unable to find the money that should have been transferred to me by my father."

"Oh I'm sorry but you see the system was hacked so any money that was transferred went straight to the hacker so we have our technicians trying to fix the problem." The bank teller said crushing everyone's hope of buying anything.

"When is the earliest it will be fixed?" Ruby asked.

"The earliest they said is about two weeks and the latest is five weeks." The teller answered.

"Thank you for telling us." Weiss said as she stomped away with her team.

….

Everyone stared through the windows of the stores they wanted to shop at but slowly pulled out their pockets only having around 100 liens each. They sat on a bench not knowing what to do for money.

"Should we look for jobs?" Blake finally said.

"No, the only person that can probably keep a job is probably Blake and that's probably." Weiss said with her head hung low.

"Didn't Nora saying robbing something for money." Yang remembered.

"Something around those lines but it's still a stretch." Blake said remembering Nora's idea.

"Well what was it?" Weiss asked putting them on the spot.

"We don't know. You need to ask her yourself." Yang said as Weiss quickly began dialing Nora.

"Wow you really want those shoes." Ruby said.

"They are only out for this week before they get taken off the shelves forever so yes I want those damn shoes." Weiss made it clear she wanted those shoes.

Nora picked up the call as her face popped up on the scroll. "Hi Weiss. How are you today?"

"Um fine. Hey do you remember when…"

"Come on Weiss this is the first time you've ever called me lets have some girl talk."

"Sorry Nora maybe later but…"

"You want to rob someone don't you?" Nora asked with a sly smile.

"How did you know..."

"I can just tell, it's a girl thing, maybe we'll girl talk later." Nora's eyes swelled a bit with tears before she wiped them.

"I'm sorry Nora. We can have it tonight if you want."

Nora went back to her normal self. "I'd love to."

"Okay so who do we rob to get money?" Weiss asked her.

"Who's the two newest people to join our group and he has two pet grimm."

"The aliens?!" Weiss screeched.

"Yeah look at this." Nora held out the five gold coins. "Gama gave me more but Ren only let me take five coins."

"Those are made with gold right."

"Yup. They have an entire vault filled with gold."

"Thank you Nora we'll have our girls night tonight."

"Yay" Nora yelled excited as Weiss hung up.

"Alright we need to come up with a plan guys on how we're going to get that gold." Weiss said as she turned to her team.

"Weiss are sure you want to steal from them? They could probably obliterate us as we speak about stealing his money." Ruby put her own thought in.

"Ruby do you want those bullets?"

"I DO. I REALLY WANT THEM!" Ruby pleaded.

"Then help me with this heist. Are you two in or out?" Weiss asked.

"I can never let my baby sister do something this dangerous alone." Yang answered before turning to Blake waiting for a response.

Blake sighed "I always seem to dragged into these kind of situations so might as well do it now." Blake answered in defeat.

"Alright then this is the best plan that I see fit." Weiss said

(INSERT MISSION IMPOSSIBLEISH MONTAGE I DON'T KNOW I DON'T WATCH THAT MANY SPY MOVIES)

"Ruby you go and bake some cookies for Thane and Gama but put some of that morphine lilies in the batch. We want them to go to sleep not put them in a coma. No actually dump as much as you can in there. When their asleep I want you to tie them up and keep an eye on them. Me, Yang, and Blake will head to the safe. We need to get through the hallways without alerting any of those lizard things of what we're doing so we need to enter casually with our duffel bags."

"What do we do about the safe because the way Nora described it would be a huge problem to open up?" Yang asked.

"That's why we have Blake here to use her incredible ears to open it." Weiss put her hand on Blake's shoulder as Blake just blankly stared at her.

"When we open it, we fill our bags with as much gold as we can and run out the window and off the balcony. Then we're home free." Weiss finished.

"Are you sure they won't know that we took their gold?" Ruby asked.

"They won't know, all that they'll know is that they took a nap. If that's all the questions then lets get to work."

…..

"Ruby did you give them the cookies?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, they took the bait now we just have to wait." Ruby said as she closed the door to her dorm.

A few minutes later they sent Blake to check on the two aliens. All she saw was Thane knocked out on the floor while Gama was knocked out on his work bench.

"They're out cold." Blake said on her scroll. She waited for the rest of her team as she tied them up to chairs in the dining room.

"Where are they?" Weiss asked as she walked into the room. Blake pointed straight at them as they both held their heads down in sleep.

"Who knew they would eat the cookies right after they got them." Yang said as she picked up Thanes head going for a kiss.

"Yang what're you doing?!" Ruby stopped her in her tracks.

"What he's asleep he'll never know." Yang said like nothing.

"Guys, were on a mission remember!" Weiss interjected.

"Later." Yang whispered in his ear before walking out with Weiss and Blake leaving Ruby to take care of the two aliens.

"Alright guys if we follow the map that Gama gave us we should come up to the room." Weiss said as her scroll showed a map of leviathan that Gama gave them so they wouldn't get lost. They walked with Blake in the lead who stopped them whenever a lizard was nearby and was about to see them. They finally found the large wooden doors that lead to Thane and Gama's room. She slowly opened the door and waved the two teammates inside.

Yang whistled as she saw their room and how much stuff they had. Blake was more interested in the collection of books that Gama had on his side and then to Thane's side of the room. Weiss on the other hand was focused on the mission as her eyes fell on the massive safe that was in the wall.

"This is it guys, this is the safe." Weiss stared at the safe with her arms wide open as if ready to receive the money. "Blake you know what to do." Blake nodded and took off her bow as she placed her cat ears against the safe as she began turning the dial until a click was heard then began turning the dial the other way.

"Wow, I didn't know you could open safes." Yang said.

"White fang taught me a lot about cracking safes." Blake said as she kept turning the knob then went to the next lock.

"I didn't know you that open about yourself." Yang said.

"Gama taught me a lot about sharing and what to keep inside. It's weird but I like it." Blake said as she opened the last lock pulling the massive vault door wide open. The shine of the gold glowed on their skin as they held their breath with their eyes wide open and their jaws hitting the floor.

"We're rich!" Weiss yelled as she hugged her teammates who still stood in disbelief.

"Why are we standing here, start stuffing it!" Yang yelled in excitement as they began stuffing their bags with as much gold as it could hold. Yang had two bags slinged over her shoulder as the other two held only one.

"Alright now we just walk out those windows and we're home free." Weiss said as she walked to the window. She was about to reach for the knob until metal shutters fell from the top of the window stopping their only easy way out of the whale. "What happened?" Weiss asked as she tried to open the door with all her might but found it impossible. "Ruby what's going on?" she asked through the scroll. Silence was heard. "Ruby answer me." Still silence came from the other side.

Ruby laid on a couch in the living room unconscious with her arms and legs tied together by rope. "I'm glad we're not rapist." Thane said as he stood next to Gama who had put the ship in lock down.

"They tried stealing our treasure, who knew they were planning that." Gama said as he began counting down. "Three, two, one." He pointed at the corner of a hallway as the last three members of RWBY ran into the room holding bags of gold.

They stopped like deer's in a headlight when they saw Thane and Gama standing in front of the exit. Thane had an uncertain smile while Gama stared at them blankly. "Uhh well this is kinda awkward." Thane said. The girls were speechless as they held the bags of gold. "Umm we'll forget this ever happened. Just drop the bags and go. Just, just, just don't make the problem worse." Thane said as he held his hand out.

Weiss had an internal conflict going on in her mind. It was either her freedom or the shoes and the shoes were winning. "Nooooo!" She screamed as she used her rapier to rush him. Thane took out his other hand and blew a green sparkly dust into Weiss's face. Weiss blinked a bit as her vision began to fade before falling unconscious.

"Sneezy fuzz. Very good at putting yourself to sleep." Thane said as he waved the air trying to dissipate the dust. "But I'm guessing that you guys will follow her so, Gama."

Gama took out a silenced pistol and fired a shot at each of them. They felt a sting as Yang reached at the spot and plucked out a dart with feathers at the end. "Tranquilizer dart…" That was the last thing she said before they both fell on the ground.

….

Weiss began to open her eyes when she noticed she was here before. She was back in Thane and Gama's room. She tried to move but found herself tied to a chair unable to move. She looked around and found her teammates also tied up. Ruby and Yang were still unconscious but Blake was awake and reading her book but without the use of her hands Gama was sitting next to her holding the book and flipping the pages when she finished a page.

"Blake what are you doing?" Weiss asked as her as they both turned to her.

"Reading." She said back.

"I know that, but tch ahh… Ruby wake up. Wake up" Weiss turned to Ruby who started to wake up from her nap.

"Hmm good morning Weiss." Ruby said as she woke up from her nap. "Hmm whats going on." Ruby started realizing her situation and began to freak out. "Yang! Yang! Wake up! Help me!" She screamed causing Yang to wake up and look around until she found her sister.

"Don't worry Ruby." She tried to launch herself with her chair but fell face first on the wooden ground. Gama glanced at Yang with a sigh and put the book on Blake's head and helped Yang back up. "Thanks."

Gama nodded and went back to Blake and reopened to the page where she left off until Thane walked in holding a pot of fire wood, coals and a bag of mysterious items. Thane set the pot and lit the wood on fire with a match. He pulled up a chair and sat next to it as Gama joined him.

"Okay then. This is going to be a very weird session but let's have fun with this." Thane said with a grin. "I mean you guys had a good plan but it was very bare bone." Thane got up and began walking around them. "The first problem was trying to make me eat my own plants. I mean I was about to take a bite because I thought 'Ruby likes cookies so these cookies should be good.' but then I smelled that scent of morphine lilies. It's like trying to kill an exterminator with his own poison."

"So you guys were acting that entire time." Ruby said.

"Yup, And Yang what did mean by 'later'?" Thane asked Yang who just smiled.

"You should know." She replied.

"Anyways, second we switched our cookies with Ruby's cookies so when she got hungry she went to our cupboards and ate those drugged cookies so it was merely a waiting game until she ate them."

"RUBY!" Weiss screeched.

"I'm sorry I got hungry and I just say that package Patellos chocolate chips and I when I took that first bite I just blanked out." Ruby said in her defense.

"You're hopeless sometimes Ruby." Weiss said.

"Third problem was when you turned the first dial on our safe." The girls looked at him confused. "Those three locks on the safe are actually alarms. People think when they see that they have to open those locks to get the money but in actuality…" Thane knelt down in front of the vault and took out a panel of the floor and took off a panel on the floor and held a small key. He went to the first lock and moved it aside revealing a key hole. "It's hidden to all. Always think outside the box." Thane put the key in opening the safe as Gama dumped the duffel bags full of gold back into the safe.

"Okay then you must understand that in order for us to forgive you guys we at least need to know why you tried to steal from us. So you have two choices, the easy way or the hard way and Gama likes the hard way." Thane said as team RWBY stared at Gama who just stared at them with an evil grin.

Ruby turned to Weiss but she just mean mugged back as if telling her to keep quiet. For the girls this was a battle of pride in what they wanted to buy so they all kept their mouths shut. Thane sat for second eyeing them down until he got the message.

"Well I guess it's the hard way in the end. Gama what should we do with Yang." Thane asked his accomplice. Gama took out some hair clippers and turned them on as he inched his way toward her. All that could be seen on her face was pure terror. "Gama were not that evil."

Gama sighed and put the clippers away. "Fine." Gama said to Thane who rummaged through the bag and took out a CD. "Everyone likes music, even I like music, but sometimes I sing myself. Right Weiss?" Thane held the CD in front of her face when her eyes widened at the sight of her songs that were still in the rough for her new album. Thane held the disc over the fire awaiting her answer but Weiss only glared at Thane as he inched it closer to the flames.

"You're bluffing." Weiss spat back. Thane moved it closer until it began to blacken and melt before he dropped it in the pot of flames with a grin. Weiss's eye twitched with anger as she internally screamed after spending literally dozens of hours on those new songs.

"Well don't worry we still have two others that we can sing like a canary." Thane rummaged back and took out two packs of patellos chocolate chips and opened them both letting the aroma flow around the room. Gama took about six cookies and ate them next to Thane. Thane took a few cookies out and enjoyed them himself while Ruby's mouth watered.

"Man look at all these cookies we have left Gama and I can't find anybody who could honestly eat all these cookies so I guess we have to throw them away." Thane said as Ruby's mouth watered.

"I believe so Thane." Gama took a package of cookies and began dumping cookies in the fire one by one while Ruby rived around in rage.

"Ruby calm down its just cookies." Weiss tried to calm her down but Ruby just turned teeth grinding and eyes full of rage.

Thane finally dumped the last cookie of his package and put the plastic in the fire as the aroma of chocolate filled the air. "Well we still have nobody talking but also Yang you should be thankful that we're not going to cut your hair off but I think Blake is another story." Thane put his hand in the bag and brought out the last item which made Blake's eyes widen at the sight. Thane held the third book of ninjas of lust in his hand but not just any ordinary hardcover book.

"Is that the…" Blake began.

"Yes it is the limited edition of Ninjas of lust, behind the shadows. The third installment of the series…" Thane said as he looked at the cover.

"They only made fifty copies of that book."

"Yes that's because it has the graphic novel, the audio tape, and the author's notes." Blake watched him intently as he moved it closer to the flame. Blake held her breath inch by inch as she leaned forward trying to get her temptation as the corner of the book began to catch flame.

"WE WERE TRYING TO STEAL ENOUGH GOLD SO WEISS CAN BUY HER SHOES, YANG COULD BUY HER DRESS, AND RUBY COULD BUY SOME NEW BULLETS. I JUST WANTED IT SO I COULD SECRETLY BUY THIRD BOOK. THAT'S ALL WE WANTED I SWEAR!" Blake screamed at Thane.

"Thank you for your honesty Blake." Thane said as the book caught aflame until it was nothing but an ash pile on the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Blake yelled in agony as Gama untied them. Blake immediately fell on the ground trying to put the ash pieces together thinking she could glue the book back together. While Weiss held Thane above the ground by his collar.

"Do you not know how much time it takes to make a single song?" Weiss said in her most threatening voice as Thane just grinned.

"Actually yes but I can't make songs I only sing them, but Gama is the musical one." Thane said as Gama held out a USB to Weiss.

"I finished all your songs for you. If you ever need an editor for your music just ask me and I can finish it in less than an hour." Weiss took the USB and plugged it into her scroll and began listening to the edited songs. Thane produced a new pack of cookies from the bag and tossed them Ruby who immediately forgave them both.

"Blake you alright there?" Gama asked her as she was on her knees crying. "Me and Thane got you a gift." Blake looked up at the two of them as Gama took out a book from behind his back and held it in front of her.

She quickly took it and read it to see it was the book they had just burned. "But how?" Blake asked.

"If you're asking how we got it, it was an auction and all I gotta say is that there are some crazy bookworms who were dropping liens like they were flatcakes." Thane said.

"The book he burned was just some thick handbook for airship maintenance and maneuvers, just copy the cover and paste it on and there you have it, a phony book.

"Thank you." Blake hugged Gama who just stood frozen not knowing how to react to it.

"Get off, get off, get off." Gama grunted before being able to pry himself from her grip.

"Now that's that settled we have a proposition that you girls might like." Thane started. "As you guys can still see Leviathan is still messy from the crash so we were wondering if you guys could possibly help us clean up and in return we pay you but for your work today we will buy those items that you would risk your necks to get. How does that sound?" Thane awaited their answer.

The girls huddled together for a second to discuss the proposition before turning back to both of them. Ruby took a step forward and said her group's decision. "We agree." Ruby said to Thane as they shook hands on it.

…

"Why are we wearing something as embarrassing as this?" Weiss said as she looked down at her maid dress.

"It's so we don't dirty our original clothes." Blake said without looking away from the book.

"Is it just me or is the top part kinda tight." Yang said as she walked in.

'Curse you, you damn cow.' Weiss thought to herself.

Thane and Gama were outside on the ground with Ruby who also wore a maid outfit. "You guys know that I was joking about the maid outfit part, right?" Thane asked.

"Don't worry I like it, it's cute." Ruby said as she hugged herself.

"Anyways were off to the city." Thane placed two fingers on his lips and whistled for a second until something flew from the underside of the giant whale. The creature was flat and circular except for the long tail that trailed behind it. It landed in front of Thane awaiting for him to get on. "Wanna get on Gama?" Thane asked.

"I'm alright." Gama said as his jet pack sprouted out of his back letting him take to the skys.

"Ok then I see how it is." Thane said as he sat on the Manta ray and patted its head making it take to the sky. It was slow at first but soon began to gain speed until it was easily catching up to Gama.

"Don't see that every day." Yang said as she watched them both fly toward the city.

"Well come on team we have the ship for ourselves ,so lets do it. Banzai!" Ruby said as her team backed her except Weiss.

"Can't beat'em, join'em." Weiss said as she held her fist up as well.

Ruby began dusting and wiping most of the surfaces she could find while Yang picked up most of the junk that littered the floors. Blake was washing the windows with one hand while the other was used to read her new book. Weiss seemed to be having some trouble trying to mop the floors.

"Weiss you know you have to squeeze the mop before you start right." Ruby said.

"I'm sorry Ruby but I never mopped before okay." Weiss said back.

"Really? Then why did call dibs on it."

"Well I've always seen my servants do chores around the manor and it never seemed too hard."

"Weiss all it isAaahhh." Ruby tried to show her but slipped on all the water that was on the ground. "Oww"

"Sorry Ruby I just…"

"Its alright Weiss just squeeze the mop this time okay." Ruby said as she got up trying not to slip.

Weiss felt a bit guilty about not knowing how to do a single chore but she didn't let it get the best of her. She continued mopping when she got a message from Yang. She opened it and saw a video attached to the message and then Yangs text that said. 'I think they're in trouble.' Weiss pressed play showing the Leviathan but was focused on the balcony where she saw two figures she recognized. One was playing the guitar on a lazy boy couch while the other was lying on the railing of the balcony staring at the stars while singing a song no body heard before.

'_Love is so different here in another hemisphere. All I can do is stare your pretty, stare at your pretty face…'_ the singer sang while the other plucked each string. Weiss slowly dropped her scroll in the realization of who were making the music.

"Yang! Where did you get this video?!" Weiss said as she made her way to Yang.

"Oh shit! Weiss don't scare me." Yang said as she was picking up a suit of armor.

"Where did you get this video?" she repeated.

"It just showed up. It's already got almost 8 million views."

Weiss's eye twitched when she began reading the comments. 'OMG I 3 his voice.' 'Who are these guys?' 'I want to marry the guitarist.' 'With fingers like his I don't think any woman can resist him.' 'Let's name them the balcony freaks on haunted ship' 'Hell yeah.' The comments continued like this for a good hundred pages until they came to the very first comment that said 'FIRST!' Weiss balled her fist as she through Yangs scroll to a nearby potted plant.

"Whoa! Watch whos stuff you throw around." Yang said as she checked her scroll.

"This… is… such…bull." Weiss said through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Ruby said when she heard the crash.

"This!" Weiss showed the video to Ruby.

"What can they not do?" Ruby said in disbelief.

"What bull is this!? I spent years, practice after practice of performing and I had to crawl my way up to where I am now and these two just got here and already having 8 million fans right off the bat!" Weiss stomped the ground in frustration before walking away to cool her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Yang asked.

"Celebrity problems." Ruby answered.

"Oh."

…

Thane and Gama just walked out of the shoe store with Weiss's shoes as well as holding all the other bags that were for the rest of the girls.

"Who knew you wore the same size as Weiss." Thane said as they walked out of the store.

"She said one of us needed to be able to fit in those damn shoes and it sure as hell wasn't going to be you with your big foot twelve inch ass feet." Gama replied back. "Never speak of this again."

"My lips are sealed."

"Anyone else on the list."

"Not really we got everyone. Did you buy that vase for the flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Red?"

"Yup."

"Cool." Thane finished before they walked in silence. "There isn't a lot that we need to buy is there?"

"Not really. Food wise we got everything we need." Gama replied. They kept walking until Gama stopped walking and made a 90 degree turn to an alley way. Thane kept walking until he noticed he was missing. Gama was walking into an alley where he heard a disturbance.

"Stop crying and toughen up you little prick!" a teen said as he kicked a younger teen on the floor.

"If you want to get stronger then you got to go through the pain…" the other teen was talking before they felt cold metal touch the back of their heads. They slowly turned to see Gama dual wielding his revolver and his pistol.

"Leave before know what happens." Gama said in a tone that added to his intimidation.

The two teens stared wide eyed before running off frantically. Thane helped the teen on the ground get back on his feet but he pulled his arms away from Thane and gripped his stomach. "I don't need your damn help. The only way for me to get as strong is to go through the pain." The teen was no older than Ruby. He had short purple hair, he had a darker complexion than Gama and had green eyes. He had bruises covering his stomach area and swelling on the face with a black eye. Thane reached to help him out but he started limping away out of the alley.

"Follow him?" Thane asked Gama. Gama nodded.

The teen limped into the building that was next to the alley as Thane and Gama stood in front of the building. "Gin-Po Wrath fighting style." Thane read the sign that was lit up in the front. They both looked at each other and shrugged before walking in. They walked into the building to see it was a dojo. Many of these students were sparring against each other but weren't holding back so when you punched, it was knuckles hitting your face hard. The master was the oldest man there which was a middle aged bald man with a stubble growing on his face. He was listening to the two teens that Gama scared off before he stared at his new possible students.

"That's the guy! The one who pointed the gun at us." The teen said as he pointed at Gama.

The teacher glared at the aliens before walking up to them. He pumped his chest out trying to make his size bigger. "You have some nerve to threaten my student and then to waltz into my domain disrespecting my dojo."

"Firstly your students were beating the cream out of your younger student and it had to solved some way. Secondly it ain't disrespecting if I'm walking into some raggedy rachet poor excuse of a dojo whose master knows nothing on training the youth." Thane said in front of his face.

The master chuckled before taking off his white t shirt and stepping onto the middle platform. "Feel the pain, and then disrespect. Everyone gather around and see what the power of pain is." The students sat around the platform awaiting for the savage beatdown. The purple haired kid was the last to make his way to his spot.

"Hold my shit Gama I'm about tear this a-hole a new a-hole." Thane said as he gave him his bags. Gama nodded.

Thane jumped on the platform ready to fight. "No shoes and shirts that's the sign of a real fighter." The 'Master' said taking his stance.

"Alright then." Thane took off his shoes and his button up shirt with his white shirt and through them to Gama. The other guys body looked like a new born baby compared to Thanes body which was covered in scars and the newest scars he got when the hydra ripped him apart.

The oldest student held a gong out and waited for his masters sign to start. Thane bowed and got back up. "Pain is a part of training but it is not what you should base your entire training on. I mean what's the point of being able to take a punch when you already have broken bones to begin with." Thane said before grinning waiting for his opponent.

The 'master' nodded making the student ring the gong. He circled around Thane planning his first attack. He kept moving around until he charged Thane. Thane simply turned his head to see his attack before saying "Gemini". His opponents fist missed him by a millimeter as he moved hand under his shoulder locking his arm. He tried to pull away until Thane said "jugular." Thane did a quick karate chop to his adams apple causing him to gasp for air. Thane let him go as he gasped for air until he tried a surprise upper cut. To everyone it look like it connected with his chin but in realty Thane did a back flip landing a kick on the 'masters' chin sending him flying to the edge of the platform. His eyes widened when he saw Thane in the air above him with his heel above head. He rolled out of the way as Thane landed on his last spot doing a standing 180 split kick he then slowly brought his leg back to the ground allowing his opponent to gather himself. The 'master' took back his stance and went again for the offense with a back hand punch but Thane caught it with both his hands and judo flipped him over his shoulder. He laid on the ground for a second before getting back up and tried a straight leg kick to Thanes gut but he caught it and said "Knee cap". He was confused for a second before Thane elbowed it before he let his leg go where he started favoring his leg trying not to put too much pressure on it. Thane stood and waited for him to balance himself until he went for another jab for his left eye which many believed was his blind side. "Shoulder, kidney, thigh" Thane ducked under the punch and did a combo punching below the arm pit dislocating his shoulder, elbowing his kidney, and then did a swift leg kick to his thigh giving him a Charlie horse in the already messed up leg. The 'master' laid on the ground of the platform groaning in pain before his students came to help their sensei up.

"Get off me I can do it myself you useless worms." He said getting off the ground. "What kind of crap was that? When you fight in this dojo you fight Gin-po style."

Thane started to put his clothes back on before replying. "Sorry to break it for you but if you try any of those types of moves in the real world. Prepare to get your ass kicked." Thane said as he took his share of the bags back from Gama.

"Zircon honor your dojo and kick their ass's." He said to the purple haired boy who had just been beaten black and blue. The teen stared at his master in disbelief. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" Zircon took a moment to get up and slowly made his way to Thane and stood before him.

He looked back at his master and then back to Thane who put his hand on Zircon shoulder. He was scared until Thane said "It doesn't seem like you're his student seems like your more of a slave. Trust me I've seen it before." Thane said before they started to walk away leaving Zircon standing there thinking.

"I knew you were pathetic weakling…" a teen approached him from behind before Zircon landed a heavy hay maker to his face.

"I've had it with your bullshit. I've been here for months and all I've been is a monty damn punching bag when these two showed me more respect in two seconds then you f**ktards have ever shown me in my entire time here." He began walking towards the door before his sensei stooped him.

"You dare desert your master and dojo?" he asked Zircon as he stood at the open door.

"Desert more like screw you." Zircon said before slamming the door. "Hey wait up!" he called after the two aliens as they turned the corner. He turned the same corner to see them gone. He looked around frantically before running around like a chicken without a head, but if he had looked across the street he would've seen them at the café.

Thane was enjoying a chocolate milk shake while Gama drank some black coffee. "Well that was an ass whopping." Gama said as he took a sip leaning back in his chair.

"I came to kick ass and chew bubblegum and I can't find any gum around here." Thane said taking a sip.

"You could've just left him alone right?"

"If you train with pain alone then your not learning anything. You need to push yourself and see yourself getting better, faster, stronger. That what real training is. I just have to thank Sensei Caesar for all the skills I know today."

"True but I remember when you got scared the first time you fired a gun. Even when you were looking down the barrel you still couldn't hit the broad side of a barn."

"Hey. Don't make me remind you when you tried to throw a punch and almost kicked your own ass."

"Fist are irrelevant when you try to beat an enemy in the most logical way."

"That's something weird that I don't get. You can take a bullet like a champ but as soon as a finger touches you. It's like my only weakness 'Fingers' and 'skin contact'." They kept dissing each other not noticing a group of freshmen girls that were on a shopping spree taking a break.

"OMM Brad texted me and said 'lol wanna go out' and I was like 'sorry but you nothing compared to balcony freaks." She said to her friends without looking off her scroll.

"Lol he's such a loser." Another girl said.

"I can't stop listening to his voice." The third said while she had her headphones on. They took the seat next to them as they giggled and text each other before her headphones accidently unplugged themselves from her scroll blaring out the music.

"_Come down for a drink or two and sit beside the windows view_…" The two aliens stopped talking and stared at where the music was coming from.

"Whoops sorry about that…" she said before she saw Thane and Gama staring at her. She recognized the faces and slowly put two and two together. "OMM. ITS THEM!" She yelled at her friends who quickly turned to see them go back to normal trying not to look at them.

"It is them." Realization dawned on both of the girls friends as Thane and Gama hastily got up and left the money of the bill on the table with the tip. They quickly walked out with their bags and started walking away from the shop but the girls already took pictures and with the power of social media like grimmer and facescroll the entire town soon knew who to look for.

They had just left the café about five minutes ago before about ten pre teens rushed them with fan made posters and magazines that had the aliens on the cover. They put the names that they were given before it seemed like platoons were being sent at them. Soon they began to get over whelmed and started running as fast as their legs could take them.

"Don't worry Gama as long as we stick together we can make it out of this. We just need to find the manta." Thane turned his head to see Gama was no longer next to him. "YOU SHIT HEAD!" Thane screamed over the roar of the mob behind him. He ran past an old man putting up a sign that said 'reopening' and across the street before a hand pulled him into a random store. "Help! Rape, Rape! Wait people don't come to help when you yell rape. FIRE! DONUTS! FREE WIFI" Thane stopped when a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Shut up Thane. We're safe here." Gama said as he calmed Thane.

"Thanks man and thanks to those blacked out windows." Thane said as he looked around the room seeing three people with them. "Is this a bookstore?"

"Seems so." Gama answered.

"Hello" Thane said to the other people in the room.

"Hi." The green haired girl replied. The gray haired guy just rolled his eyes.

"Um Welcome to Tuxens book store. Home to every book under the sun. Is there anything I can help you two with today?" the man behind the counter greeted.

"Do you happen to have any books about quantum dust physics or ballistic?" Gama asked him.

"Yes, its on your left in by the windows." Tuxen said.

"Thanks." Gama slowly turned allowing his hanging goggles to scan the faces of the people in the room. When he chose his books two records came up that peaked his interest.

"Anything for you?" Tuxen asked.

"It's more of a personal book but do you happen to have a book called captain underpants?" Thane asked.

Everyone stared at him until Tuxen said. "I'm sorry but I've never heard of any book like that." Tuxen replied.

"So you really don't have every book under the sun." the green haired girl replied.

"Its just a catchphrase." Tuxen replied.

"Its false advertisement!" The gray haired guy said.

"Don't worry about it, I've heard worst catchphrase's like Quiznos. Do you have any romantic comedy books?" Thane asked.

"Um I've never heard of Quiznos but there on you right on the middle shelve."

"Thanks." Thane said as he started looking through the books before he chose one and stood next to Gama. "Have you chosen one yet?" Thane asked.

"We need to watch those two. The green one is named Emerald and happens to have a record in robbery and a lot of property damage. The other is Mercury. He seems to be your thug with a murderous background so killing is normal for him." Gama whispered giving the information to Thane who looked into his book.

"And if they're together then something bad is about to go down." Thane kept reading before chuckling to himself. They both sat down and read their books but kept an open ear.

Emerald watched them before she glanced at Mercury telling him to get rid of the two aliens. He nodded and walked behind the aliens and started tilting the bookshelf behind them making it fall on them but Thane used one hand to stop the shelve while the other held the book in place.

"You were right about them Gama."

"Told you something was wrong when you got two wanted personals in one place." Gama said as they both closed their books and got up.

"What you wanna fight? It was just an accident." Mercury said with a smirk.

"Nothing just wondering why peppermint chocolate is trying to steal my axe." Thane said making Emerald freeze in her tracks with her hand extended going for his axe when she felt a gun barrel touch her head.

"You wouldn't shoot a girl would you?" she said as Mercury took a few steps forward until Gama threw a grenade out the front door window allowing a stream of light to enter the store.

"Most grenades explode but mine are different." Gama said as Mercury swung his right leg into Thanes face while wearing a smirk but Thane just stood and smiled as Emerald took out her blades trying to stab Gama before a weird *wuvmp* was heard before some invisible force sent the two outlaws out the window. "My grenades implode." Gama finished. Thane walked to the counter where Tuxen was taking cover.

"This should cover the cost for the damage." Thane said as he left an envelope bulging with liens as well as a couple of gold ingots and a diamond. "I'm only giving this much because I love your sideburns." Thane said as he began to turn around. "Mind if we take care of those two?" Thane asked.

"You can have the whole damn store." Tuxen said before running out the back entrance and buying the first airship ticket out of vale where he lived his life happily with his newly made family and with his newly bought store called 'Book Saviors.' He never knew the names of the two who saved him that day from the white fang but all he did know was he was forever in debt to them, but we got too far lets go back to the present day.

"What the hell was that?" Mercury said as he stood up from the broken shards of glass and books that laid on the streets.

"I don't know." Emerald answered as their attention turned to the two aliens who walked out the front door.

"Alright heres the deal I just fought some dude who learned his martial arts from a video tape like twenty minutes ago so I'm not really in the mood for fighting so we'll let you off the hook." Thane said as they stood before them awaiting their response.

Mercury turned to glance at Emerald before he rushed Thane and did a flying tiger knee but Thane side stepped it slapping him with a back hand. Mercury stumbled a bit not expecting the slap. "Gama you handle peppermint chocolate. I got sir kix a lot." Thane said as they walked around circling each other. Gama took the first steps forward Emerald as she held her scimitars ready to cut him up with her sleight of hand.

"Whos better the thief or the tactician?" Gama asked as she slashed at his mid-section but Gama didn't react but instead his image dissipated revealing a drone with a ticking number. Her eyes widened as she jumped away from the explosion. She looked around to find herself surrounded by a bout twenty Gama's who seemed their only purpose was to explode.

Thane was blocking the leg assault that Mercury was giving him. Thane jumped back giving them some room. "hmmm kicking is your liking but I'm guessing you don't know anything after that."

"It's all I need to beat the crap out of you." Mercury said as he shot a shell at Thane who moved out of the way.

"I needed to be careful when I met you cause I rarely ever see someone who only uses their legs but the thing is when you learn multiple styles, you know what counters that style and and which style counters that one and you seem to keep people at a distance with those long shmexy legs of yours, but your weakness is a style that I love. Grappling!" Thane charged him as he tried to fire a few shells trying to hit him. But when Thane was in his leg range he tried hit him in the side with his shin but Thane leaned the direction as the kick for it seemed like he just fell unconscious but before he hit the ground he disappeared as soon as the leg was about to hit him. Mercury looked at Thanes last location but felt two arms wrap around his torso.

"What?"  
>"German Suplex." Thane leaned backwards making him hit his head on the ground. He was still in shock of what just happened before Thane flipped backwards and flinged Mercury in the air. Mercury readjusted himself in the air and began firing shot after shot at Thane from his vantage point.<p>

"Sagittarius" Thane said as he dodged each shell that landed at his last location.

Emerald sliced each of Gama's holograms trying to get the right one before she noticed that know they weren't exploding anymore. She sliced two of them and used both her blades to stab one of the holograms she turned her head to the next target before she noticed her blades got stuck in it. She turned her head to see her blades were penetrating something and it was Gama. She grinned as she tried to pull the blades out of him but found it stuck. She looked up at Gama's grinning face with his goggles as he held an automatic shotgun to her face. "Concussion shell." A blinding light and a loud bang. All she saw was white as her ears rang. She was screaming her head off clinging her ears. Gama grabbed a hold of the blades and ripped them out of his body as well as a few wires from his system. "Oww that kinda hurt."

Mercury finally landed on the ground as Thane waited for him to make a move. "You ain't no air fighter are you?" Thane asked him.

"I don't know you tell me?" Mercury lunged at Thane trying to do a flying heel kick as Thane stood with a grin. 'He'll try to catch the kick and when he does I'll jungle kick him in the face.' Mercury thought as he came closer to Thane. He was about a meter away when Thane lunged toward him at blinding speed with his left hand stretched behind him. Mercury didn't see it coming when swung his hand getting around his neck before they spun rapidly into the air. When they reached a good height Thane put Mercury head between his feet and started spinning toward the ground. Thane put his hands on the ground doing a hand stand before slamming his face into the ground. Mercury laid on the ground dizzy and dazed when he saw five blurry Thanes do a double heel axe drop into his guts making him lose his lunch.

Emerald was finally getting her vision back and her hearing to see Gama standing over her. "Your part of the white fang aren't you?" Gama asked as he held the shotgun at her. She tried to reach for her blade but Gama fired his revolver sending it flying out of her grasp. "I don't like to make enemies so please don't make it anymore worse than it is." Gama said as he lowered his gun and took off his goggles.

"What are you?" she asked him.

"I'm a cyborg weird robot I don't know." Gama answered as he sat next to her on the ground and watched Thane and Mercury's fight.

"A cyborg?"

"It's a long story."

Mercury was getting up and was getting annoyed. "Can I please at least get one hit on you? Just one!" Mercury gritted.

"Alright then you get one hit, better make it count." Thane said as he stood with his hands out. "Make it count."

"What really?"

"Yup." Mercury put a sprinting stance before lunging forward going on the right side of Thane getting behind him. "Cancer." Thane said before Mercury turned on his left foot and used the momentum of his movement to do a devastating right kick into Thanes ribcage as well as firing a round for good measure. He jumped back to admire his work before he felt a sharp pain in his right ankle causing him to inspect it and finding it swelling. "Did you happen to break your ankle?" Thane asked. "You're lucky that I didn't use my axe but sometimes you need use your body to kickass." Mercury looked at the spot where he kicked to see the clothes ripped and singed but his skin was unaffected by his kick.

"How?" Mercury asked.

"Also thanks for showing me that kick I think I'll use it right now." Thane said as he took the same stance that Mercury did a minute ago.

Mercury's eyes widened when Thane dashed forward going to the right of Mercury who could only move his eyes trying to see Thane turning around on his heel but only saw the soles of his shoe when he thought 'Shit.' Before the kick sent him flying through the wall of the book store leaving him in a pile of rubble.

Thane stood over him and straightened his clothes before walking to Gama. "Seems like you two got to know each other pretty well." Thane said.

"I should thank you for shutting him up." Emerald said getting up Gama's help.

"You're different then your friend there." Thane pointed at the moaning Mercury in the pile. He was about to say something before the sounds of sirens started getting louder. "IT'S THE FUZZ! QUICKLY Gama SNATCH AND RUN!" Thane yelled as they began stuffing their bags with books and peeling off toward his manta.

"Wait I don't know your name!"

"I'm Gama and this is Thane!" Gama yelled as he threw a jewel at her with a note attached that said 'Hope this covers his medical bill.'

Emerald took one last glance before they disappeared. "Come on Mercury get up we need to get out of here." She said putting her arm around Mercury helping him up to the white fang base.

Zircon was walking through the crowds until he saw a familiar girl walk by. "Sis?"

"Zircon?" Emerald asked.

…

Blake was finishing up with the laundry, Ruby was polishing the weapons in the armory, Yang was finally done with the mess that laid on the ground while Weiss was on the last room of mopping when she found the final room.

"Finally the last room." She sighed as she tried to open the door but found it stuck. "Hmmm" Weiss pondered as she looked through the keyhole. The room was filled with what looked like war memorabilia but it was dark making it hard to see the rest of the room. Weiss took out her weapon and stuck it in the lock before using her glyph to blow the lock open. She opened the door and screamed as a bear stood at the entrance of the door.

"Weiss what happened?" Ruby called from afar.

"I'm fine I just slipped." Weiss replied. She noticed it wasn't moving and came to the conclusion that it was stuffed. She went around the bear to see the room clearer. She walked around the dusty room to see pictures from the aliens glory days from the war. She looked at the wall to see a painted portrait of Thane sitting on a throne with a robe, scepter and, golden crown. She scoffed and walked past it and saw a picture of Gama but he was decked out in weaponry from pistols to sniper rifles while four others were behind him with the same get up but he didn't have any signs of his cybernetic body today. She tried to find the light switch to get a better look until she saw something hanging from the ceiling with a chair underneath it to help her reach it. "I guess that's the switch." She said as she got on it.

"Hey Weiss are you alright." Ruby said walking into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine Ruby did you not hear me the last time."

"Nope." Ruby said as she opened the curtains letting light enter the room. "It's getting late and Gama sent a message saying that there almost…" Ruby stopped talking when she saw what Weiss was holding in her hand.

"What's the problem now Ruby?" She said in an annoyed voice before she looked where she was holding. It was a noose hanging from the ramparts next to another noose. Weiss fell off the chair and quickly crawled back until she hit a table that dropped photo album on her lap. Weiss was still in shock from the experience until Ruby came to help her.

"Weiss, Weiss pull yourself together." Ruby said rocking the shocked Weiss around to get her back to normal. "Come on get up." She said as she helped Weiss to her feet. The album fell opening to a page that showed Thane and twelve other warriors each a different species. They were smiling at the camera as they held their personal weapons but blood was splattered all over the photo making the black and white photo dark crimson on certain parts. They both stared at the photo before Ruby closed the album and placed it back where it was before they both left the room without any hesitation.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss as your leader I want you to forget what you just saw right now. We never entered that room and we never saw that photo. Understand?" Ruby ordered to Weiss who just nodded in agreement before walking away from the mentally scaring room.

They met at the main entrance where Thane and Gama entered gasping for air." Looks like you guys just came out of hell." Yang said as her and her teammate was the first one to meet them.

"You have no idea." Thane said as he held out her bag. She took it and looked inside before smiling and hugging Thane putting his head between her breast. Thane didn't really let it get to him though so he didn't really care. Weiss and Ruby came out of the hallway to see Thane inspecting his newly cleaned ship.

"Wow you guys did a really good job." Thane said as he looked at the last two girls. "Here you go shoes and bullets." Thane held out the gifts but all the girls saw was the bloody picture and the two nooses that hung from the ceiling. They slowly took it from his hands without saying a word. "Is everything alright? You guys are paler than usual and that's saying something."  
>"We're fine we just need to head to our room and rest a bit." Ruby took control of the conversation and led her team out of the ship without saying good night.<p>

"That was weird." Thane said to Gama.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry so get cooking. I want some barbecue." Gama said.

"Got it." Thane said as he headed to the kitchen and took out some ribs and chicken legs.

Team RWBY walked in silence for some reason back to their room. Right before they were about to enter Nora popped out of her room with a squeal. "Come on we were having the girls night tonight right?" Nors said as she pulled the team into the room and pushed out the two boys of team JNPR. "Sorry but no guys." Nora said before slamming door.

"What now?" Juane asked Ren.

"Wanna go to sleep at Thane's place?" Ren asked.

"Sure."

…


	10. Chapter 10

What up people Raputin here saying thank you for sticking for so long. I know I was taking a long time for this chapter and that's mostly because school has started again and I'm mostly just trying to relax but for now I wanted to make an announcement. If you have an OC that you want to be seen in future chapters please contact me through hotmail, comment, or review. I would be very pleased to create a RWBY universe where OC's thrive instead of being on the shelf where monty and Kerry will never look at. But now lets get to the reading shall we.

Chapter 10: A night to remember

Thane and Gama were sitting on the top of Leviathan enjoying their desserts looking at the moon over the sea as Balto was chewing on a rib bone. "Mmm I freaking love Greek frozen yogurt." Thane said as he dipped the spoon into the tub of frozen dairy.

"Yogurt really isn't my thing." Gama said as he ate a banana split with Coffee and Rocky road mixed together.

"Hey don't hate on yogurt." Thane warned.

"Just saying its not really a dessert." Gama defended.

"THAANNNEE!...GAAAMMMAAA!" some one yelled from below.

Thane looked over the edge of Leviathan to see two familiar personals on the ground. "Juaney my boy, Ren, what's going on you two?" Thane asked below.

"The girls kicked us out." Juane answered. "Nora's having some sleep over competitetion with us so yeah."

"Ah I see." Thane threw some ropes down. "Tie it around yourselves I'll pull you up." Thane ordered. They took he rope and tied it around their waists before they were jerked into the air. It took a few seconds of awkwardly hitting each other as they made their way to the top. When they were dragged on the surface they saw the view of what they saw which was breath taking.

"Wow I didn't know you guys had this kind of view everynight." Juane said.

"Eh you get tired of it sometimes but it helps clear your mind." Thane said. "Come on lets go inside. We got ice cream and video games, and a bunch of other stuff." Thane said as he opened the hatch to the captains bridge.

"Wow this is awesome." Juane said as he looked at the giant war table that showed a holographic form of Beacon.

"This is where all the battle plans are made." Gama said with Ren next to him.

"Anyways to the game room." Thane said as he led the way. "Well guys, I bring you to my man cave." Thane said as he opened to door revealing a room filled with arcade machines, pinball machines with different themes, a large TV screen was on the wall with multiple consoles and controllers, pool table, darts, and other things.

"This is a fun looking place." Ren said.

…

Team RWBY and the NP of the other team were talking away about what most girls talk about.

"So we have this entire night planned out guys. We have snacks, we have a bottle to play truth or dare, and maybe some spying on the boys." Nora said.

"Well lets start." Ruby said as they sat in a circle. "Spin for initial!" Ruby spun the bottle when it landed on Yang. "Alright Yang truth or dare?"

"Dare, I like to live dangerous." Yang answered.

"I dare you to put Juane's onsie on." Nora said.

"Umm that's kinda…"

"Hey you said dare so… come on." Nora said as they all waited. Yang went Juane drawers and took out his onesie.

"No way to get out of this." Yang said to herself as she put it on.

"I bet the guys aren't having a good time like us." Ruby said to Blake.

…

"You bastardo how dare you try to beat me with Dan." Gama said to Thane.

"Hell yeah Dan the freaking man baby!" Thane said as they played their fighting game as Juane and Ren were playing a shooting game on the arcade cabinet.

"Ren to your left!" Juane yelled.

"Cover the right man their getting through the defenses." Ren yelled back.

"Another one bites the dust." Gama said when he won.

"Bull shit!" Thane yelled back with a smile. "F this game. Who's up for some COD?"

"Hell yeah!" Juane and Ren both said as they caught the thrown controllers.

"Press start, multiplayer and now kill each other… damn it." Thane cursed when he suicided himself.

They played a bit before they started talking to each other. "So guys I wanted to ask you guys a question about your beacon ball?"

"Yeah sure." Juane answered without looking away from the screen.  
>"Well I noticed that the school needs a few new things like a new library cause my library is better than yours and the music room pfft more like a junk yard. So I wanted to fundraise some money by auctioning off dates for the night." Thane replied.<p>

"So who ever bids the most…" Ren started.

"Is the one you spend the whole night with." Thane finished him. "So how does that sound. Wanna give it a shot?" Thane asked as the J and R looked at each and shrugged.

"Sure." Juane answered.

"Sounds interesting." Ren answered.

"Gama we have our first two contanstants." Thane said with pride.

They sat in silence before Juane dropped his head in shame. "I've never been on a date before so I might not be that good."

"With pick up lines like the one you use on random girls I can see why." Thane said.

"But my dad said woman like confidence."

"They do but not too much where it seems like your taking them for a one night stand."  
>"I'm hopeless." Juane sighed.<p>

"Juane you're a good man and the girl you find would be the luckiest in the world but in order for that you need to change and show your true self. Also you need to learn to read woman." Thane said. "Lets take this fun to the next level."  
>The game ended with Ren getting first. He stood made a suck it motion before taking a swig of his soda and burping.<p>

….

The girls had already gotten tired of truth or dare where they kept repeating questions or dares. The only highlight was when Pyrrah was dared to call Juane and tell him that she loved him but he never answered his scroll so that was a bit of a let down. They decided to watch the boys from their window but only saw a single room that was lit up on Leviathan.

"What time is it?" a sleepy Ruby asked.

"Way past your bed time Rubes." Yang answered as she shook her back to life. Blake was already asleep from the non stop reading of ninjas of lust and was stuck in her own fantasy dream. Weiss was obviously tired from today by the bags that were starting to grow from lack of sleep.  
>Pyrrah was holding up fine but Nora was still as energetic as always. "Come on you guys got to have something. Lets put slugs in Ozpins coffee, or shave Ports mustache off, or replace Ms. Goodwitch glasses with lollipops." she tried pulling Weiss and Pyrrah to help her in her plans but they didn't budge.<p>

"Sorry Nora but it's getting late." Pyrrah said.

"Agreed" Everyone seconded.

"But we can't let the boys win!" Nora exclaimed as she looked out the window to see Leviathan complely dark. "We did win. We're the best partiers ever…" Nora was stopped when a loud bang was heard from the ship waking everybody from their dazzy state. They gathered next to the window to see a bright light quickly ascending into the night sky.

"What is that?" Ruby asked.

"It's a mortar. They're attacking beacon. THE INVASION HAS BEGUN!" Weiss screeched as she was about to run out the room before the light exploded in a colorful display that split into smaller explosions of light.

"Fireworks?" Pyrrah said uncertain.

The cannons on Leviathan's fired multiple fireworks straight into the sky but when they exploded the shadow of four figures covered Beacon academy. Soon the beat of a song began to play where the cannon fire would match it perfectly. There was a bass guitar that mixed in that was played by the figure that had a little pink sliver in his hair. Another had a key board guitar as he wore a piece of black glass that wrapped around his eyes that glowed with the sound waves.

"_Like the legened of the Phoenix. All ends with beginings. What keeps the planet spinning ,uha, the forcement of beginning…_" The two in the middle began to sing as they did movements that fit with the song. Soon the smoke of the fireworks allowed lazers to be seen as they created music.

The girls stared wide eyed not knowing what the hell was going on. First it looked like an attack and now they were doing a concert for all of beacon to see. They stared knowing exactly who was who just looking at the obvious clues like the blond shine that would occur on Juane's head when a firework exploded.

While the girls were distracted the door of the room opened slighty allowing a small WTL to crawl in to complete a mission. What was his mission you ask? It was to put the red vase with flowers on Pyrrahs night stand and put the card that said. 'To: Pyrrah. From: Juane.'. The WTL sure a hell didn't want to disappoint his master so he made his way unseen by going behind the desk and under the bed until he ran into another beast of Leviathan who was waiting for the girls to sleep in order to catch himself a meal. The WTL stared at the Spider that had run away a few days ago as it stared back at him knowing where the Lizard had come from.

"What are you doing here?" the lizard whispered to the spider.

The spider looked around for something to write on until it saw the card that the lizard was caring and took it from him and cut his message into the card 'I just wanted to see if I could make some friends'  
>"I see but… what was I doing again?" The lizard asked himself before he remembered. "I'm sorry but I'm on a mission. Talk to you later." The lizard crawled away as the spider crumpled up the card and threw it at the nearest trash bin. The lizard made it to his destination and put the vase with flowers on the night stand. He thought for a second thinking he forgot something when realization hit him hard. "Wheres the card? Where is it?" The lizard began freaking out turning around in circles before his tail knocked over Pyrrahs lamp that she used to read at night.<p>

The girls turned to see the WTL staring wide eyed back at them as it was next to the flowers. "Welcome to… ABORT!" The lizard jumped to the window sill and jumped out into the darkness of the night.

"_Were up all night to get lucky. Were up all night to get lucky._" Gama was obviously using autotune when was on the mic as Juane and Thane sang the lyrics while Ren was still grooving with his bass before the music began to fade and the lights began to dim before the whale went silent as it was before.

…

Thane high fived all of his friends as they looked at Beacon with every light on in each dorm. "Hell yeah! Who won that competition now?"

"We did!" Juane agreed.

"It was kinda fun." Ren said.

"Come on you gotta admit it was pretty fun." Thane nudged him as they walked back inside the Leviathan.

"Fine. It was fun." Ren finally agreed.

"Welp it looks it's time to go to bed. Gama would you mind showing them to a room?" Thane asked.

"Pfft Choose any room around here. Theres rooms all over this damn ship." Gama said as the two other teammates looked at the rooms before choosing one.

Thane stayed still as they left before his WTL showed up in front of him. "Did you complete your mission?" Thane asked it.

The lizard sweatdropped before nodding.

"Good you'll get a treat later." Thane said as he went to his bedroom. The lizard sighed but put it past him thinking he at least finished his mission.

…

"Did you guys see that?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah that's one of Thanes lizards." Blake answered.

Pyrrah walked to her night stand and picked up the flowers. "They're beautiful." Pyrrah said as she sniffed the roses.

"Wait those were the flowers that Thane picked himself." Yang said remembering her time in the garden.

Nora took a surprised gasped before saying "Do you know what this means Pyrrah?" Nora said grabbing Pyrrahs shoulders.

"What?" Pyrrah said afraid of the answer.

"Thane has a crush on you!" Nora said.

"What?!" all the girls replied.

"Don't you see Pyrrah. He picked those flowers himself, he made that concert to ask you out to prom, and the lizard was sent to drop off the flowers when we weren't looking." Nora squealed.

Pyrrah was uable to speak before Blake started talking. "I mean he isn't that bad of a guy to be honest. I mean he's smart, kind…"

"Hot as hell and rich." Yang added. They waited for Weiss and Ruby to add something but they didn't really want to think about the aliens at the moment.

"Well they both are but that's not the point right now." Pyrrah took a moment of silence before she sat on her bed and lied down.

"Just give her some time to think. Night guys." Nora said as RWBY's team went back to their room for the night. Nora had one last plan that included syrup and one of her grenades.

…

Juane woke up to find himself in a queen sized bed. The beam of light from the morning sun poured into the room illuminating it letting him see the room partially. All the furniture was varnished wood giving it a very homey feeling. He sat on his bed rubbing his eyes remebering last night. "That was one hell of a night." Juane said as he got up and pushed the window open to see Beacon and all its glory. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing gently through the trees, and a boulder slowly moving past the window. Juane began to walk away from the window before realization hit him. He ran back to the window to see the boulder move a few feet before it moved up and down and then kept moving. He watched in disbelief before running down the stairs and out the hatch onto the grass field still wearing his blue onsie before seeing the reason of the moving boulder. He saw Thane doing a hand stand as he balanced the massive boulder with his feet. Thane would walk with his hands before bending his elbows in a push up manner and then kept moving on. Juane watched silenty as Thane moved the boulder closer to some other boulders before dropping it. Thane leaned backwards cracking his back and then squated stretching out his legs. He jumped onto the nearest boulder and leaped off it to the next then the next and the next. It didn't look to hard at first where novice hunters could make the jump but with each jump they got further and further away where even the most agaile of people like Ruby and Blake would have difficulty making them but he was making them look like he was playing a game hop scotch. The final spot was a log that stuck out of the ground. Thane was approaching it with his final leap before raising his right leg up and delivering a axe heel drop splitting the wood in half.

All juane could do was clap that got Thanes attention. "Morning Jauney what are you doing up so early?"

"I just woke up and saw art." Juane replied still in disbelief.

"Well your about the see the art of breakfast. What do you want?"

"It's alright the cafeteria serves breakfast…"

"I make the fluffiest waffles known to man kind."

Juane gave in and walked back into leviathan. "Fine but there better be bacon."

….

Juane sat with a stack of waffles in front of him with eggs, sausage, and bacon on the sides. Juane stabbed the first sausage with his fork and took the first bite before leaning back in his chair with bliss. "This is amazing!" Juane said as he took a bite of his eggs with the same effect.

"You should see what I can do rotting leftovers and some mustard." Thane chuckled as he began to eat his plate. Juane and Thane were the only ones in the room because Gama was doing more experiments while Ren was called to the front office for some emergency.

"I didn't know you wake up and work out this early in the morning." Juane decided to strike a conversation.

"Yeah it helps wake up the brain and other parts of the body, but sometimes I just sleep in for the hell of it."

"But to be making those types of jumps its its just incredible."

"Well that's kinda because I don't weigh that much to begin with so it does help."

"How much do you weigh?"

"About 45 kilo's"  
>Juane almost choked when he heard the answer. "What?"<p>

"Yeah when I was on the battle field I never really ate that much meat cause I just gave it to people that were nearly starving so I just survived off the land by eating a lot of berries and fruits and when you mix that with intense training you got light weight muscles that have quite a punch behind them." Thane finished his explanation. Juane set down his fork and got up and faced Thane.

"Can I ask you something Thane?"

"Yeah what?"

"Can you train me?" Juane immediately fell to his knees with his head bowing to Thane. "Please."

Thane sat a second and pondered before giving his answer. "Sure why not."

Juane looked up with a smile as Thane gave him his hand to help him up. Juane took it and was brought to his feet. "But know this. You are my first student so lessons aren't going to be your average throw and punch then take a break. These lessons will break you. Are you still up to it?" Thane asked.

"Sir yes sir." Juane answered with a chest full of pride and a face of happiness.

"That's the type of confidence a woman likes. We'll get started after the ball. We don't want you sore when your dancing with someone special."

Juane was confused but brushed it aside as they got ready for class.

This is how the day went by. Port rambling about his past. Gama finding a new formula for dust in Ms. Peach's class. Glynda keeping an eye on the two aliens throughout the day. Thane asking random guys if they wanted to take part of his auction but when he asked Ozpin the idea was turned down. Ozpin needing the reports on the aliens because of their unusal idea and Pyrrah being awfully quiet the entire day.

Lunch had approched giving the teams time to talk about what they had planned for the ball. It was like your average day where everyone just enjoyed eachothers company but Pyrrahs silence kinda made it awkward.

"So did you like the concert last night snow angel?" Juane asked Weiss.

"More or less." She answered blankly.

"But I put my soul into it." Juane defended.

Thane was smiling as he took another bite from sloppy joe covering his mouth with barbque sause as Gama sat next to him with a bowl of noodles. Pyrrah kept listening to Juane as he kept flirting with Weiss before she got up and faced Thane with a red face. "I accept." She said as everyone went silent as Thane was cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"What do you mean?" Thane asked not understanding the question.

"You asked me to the ball didn't you?"

Thane was in the middle of drinking some lemonade when he realized what she said and spit it back out in the face of Ren. "TAHW" Thane said in his native tongue. Nora began whipping the juice off Ren's face with her napkin. "I don't understand."

"You gave me those flowers and did thathmmm…" Thane placed his hand over Pyrrahs mouth stopping her from talikg anymore.

"I think we should talk about this else where." Thane sheepishly chucked before leading Pyrrah out of the cafeteria. When they finally reached a good distance he turned around to face Pyrrah. "Okay what the hell was that?" Thane asked with abit of force behind his words.

"I was just answering your offer."

"What offer? Did you not read the card that was on the flowers?!"

"What card? There wasn't any card on the flowers."

Thane stared wide eyed and saw his plan was falling apart. Thane rubbed his temples and began grumbling something about lizard soup.

"Whats wrong Thane?"

Thane sighed and slid against the wall until he was sitting down. Pyrrah was about to check his pulse before he patted the ground next to her signaling for her to sit down next to him. Pyrrah followed and sat silently next to him before she asked again.

"Whats the matter Thane?" she placed her hand on his shoulder before he took another deep breath and started talking.

"You know how I try to help people with obstacles in their lives?"

Pyrrah nodded. "Yes, you do seem to do that a lot."

"Well I tried to help you with your little relationship problem with Juane."

Pyrrah blushed before speaking. "No No me and Juane are just teammates that's all."

"Pyrrah you and me both know that you want something more than just being teammates."

Pyrrah tried to interject but found that her mouth couldn't make any words as she slowly leaned back resting on the wall. "I do but…"

"You just need a little push into it which I was trying to do until my damn WTL screwed it up. Damn their one minute memories."  
>"Wait. You tried to get us together by those flowers."<p>

Thane sighed again and told her of his plan. "I thought that you two were meant for each other like butter and raspberry jam on toast by the first time I ever say you two in that field and when I saw how you instinctively hugged his body eventhough you were unconscious. So when I got back Leviathan I picked some roses that I grew myself from my green house, Gama bought a red vase that would hold the flowers, and the last thing was a chance to get him seperated from you so we could drop the flowers while you weren't looking and that one song concert was the perfect chance but now the plans in the shitter and everyone thinks I'm going to the ball with you." Thane finished his long speech allowing himself to breath.

Pyrrah just stared at Thane unable to comprehend how far he was going to get them together but now those chances were flying out the door because of the things she said at the lunch table in front of Juane himself who seemed happy that Pyrrah was going to the ball with someone great like Thane.

A tear fell from her eyes "I guess I really messed it up didn't I?"  
>Thane sat with his head hanged low before he asked. "Why would you go to the ball with me? I mean I have my own problems." Thane flipped his eyepatch giving her a reminder of what was underneath. She took a shaky breath.<p>

"Everyone told me that you were such a great guy and I wanted to get Juane jelouse and I was just confused…"  
>Thane put his hands on Pyrrahs shoulders. "It's alright Pyrrah I understand." Pyrrah gave a slight smile before Thane said one last thing. "Listen." Thane moved Pyrrahs head to his chest allowing her to hear his heart beat.<p>

*bump* bump*…..*bump*bump*…..

Pyrrah was confused as to why she was doing this before he said. "Listen to your heart beat as well and see for yourself." She followed his instruction and found that his was a bit faster than hers.

*bump*bump*…*bump*bump*…..

"People wiith different heart beats will have some hard times and will change to match eachother but rarely do two hearts match as soon as they meet. When Juane is asleep listen to both of yours and see for yourself." Thane let go of her as she smiled with tears swelling around her eyes. "Hope, hope for the best." Thane got up and helped her up and then wrapped his arm around her neck as they both walked back until a announcement came on.

"Attention students of beacon we are having an emergency announcement. Please make your way to the auditorium." The announcement ended as the students began to flood out of the cafeteria. Thane and Pyrrah tried to push through the students but found it impossible.

"Pyrrah we'll just meet them at the auditorium. We can't get past this damn herd." Thane and Pyrrah turned to move with the crowd.

"Where did they go?" Ruby asked her team and the remaining members of JNPR with Gama following.

"Probably both loosing their v cards." Yang said with a giggle before Ruby punched her in the shoulder.

…

"Greetings students of Beacon. I apologize for the inconveience but we have some very grave news. It seems that ball that was planned tomorrow has been postponed until next week due to a syrup explosion in the main hall. So until we have it cleaned we will just have to wait until its done." Ozpin said on the stage as the entire student body groaned and moaned. There were even a few students who payed a lot of liens on clothes or arriving in style on one of the fancy airships. "I'm sorry students but there is nothing I can do." Ozpin tried to calm the students before another student made his way to the stage.

"If I may interject our ship has a ballroom that you guys can use for the ball." Thane said as Gama flew next to Thane backing him up.

"Where'd you guys go?" Gama asked.

"Long story." Thane answered as Ozpin pondered.

"Go on." Ozpin answered.

"We'll do it free of charge but it has to be our rules. Understand?" Thane said.

"Very well but us professors must supervise it."

"Agreed." They both said.

"I believe we have a deal." Ozpin shook both the aliens hands sealing the deal. "Attention students but we have some good news the Ball will take place in a brand new location. The Ball is still on." When he said that the entire student body exploded with cheers.

"Come on lets get out of here." Thane said as they were about to make it off stage until the spot lights fell on the two aliens.

"We should all thank the two that are allowing us to use their ballroom. Thantos Grigori and Gamaleon Lopez." Ozpin said with a smirk.

'Bastard' the two aliens thought. Gama merely bowed and pulled Thane down into the bowing position to before they stood back up straight.

"It is our honor to be hosting such an event. We will enjoy the night as it always meant to be enjoyed." Thane said before they walked off with the cheer of thousands of students behind them.

….

"If he's here than I'm going to enjoy this place." Mercury said as he limped away with the medical boot covering his messed up ankle.

"Who knew that they were here." Emerald said.

"So those are the two that hurt my babies. I'll make sure to make them pay." Cinder said as they walked out of the auditorium.

….

Thane and Gama walked off stage to meet the two teams smiling at them. Thane walked up to Pyrrah and whispered. "Theres still a chance." Pyrrah smiled with hope as Thane did his usual smile back that could make the sun look like the moon. To everyone else it looked like something else.

"Maybe they did do it." Ruby said watching how close they were together.

Alright people we need that ballroom in tip top shape. Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss you guys know what to do." The girls nodded understanding their masters orders. "You guys wanna help out?" Thane asked team JNPR.

"Sure." Juane said as being the leader.

"Alright Ren your with me in the kitchen. Nora, Juane, Pyrrah you guys will help team RWBY and make sure that entrance looks so good the Queen of England will have a heart attack just by the sight.

"Sir yes sir." They said in unison.

"Gama get out you DJ equipment, lets show them how the aliens party." Gama took off his googles and replaced them with sound wave screen.

….

Thane pushed the massive doors open leading into the ballroom where dust clouds got pushed into the air. Marble columns held the ceiling up and the wooden floors made a good sound when your shoes tapped against it. Everyone coughed a bit getting it out of their lungs. "Alright everyone you know your jobs lets get to it." Thane said as Ren followed him to the kitchen. Team RWBY and JNP went the work on cleaning the room spotless as Gama brought out his DJ table and began checking the system.

"What are we going to do for food?" Ren asked as they both put on their aprons.

"Never give a person one option or they'll rebel, let us make what our world has to offer." Thane said as he took out his knives and a whet stone to sharpen them. Ren watched as he slid the blade on the surface of the stone making it sharper. Thane gave it a test by cutting a potato into small cubes without any trouble. "I think were in business."

….

Pyrrah had finally finished putting the last touches on the last table. The silky material was smooth to the touch as well as the main center piece that had a vase with flowers from Thanes garden frozen so it could last through the ages. These tables went around the dance floor as well as spaced enough for people to walk through. It was around mid night when she checked her scroll and found that mostly everyone was finished with their jobs. Pyrrah decided to tell Thane that they finished. She opened the door to the kitchen to be met by flames so close they were almost burning her eyebrows off. The smell of cooking entrees and other delicacies were rushing through the air as Ren opened the lid to a pit to check on the briskets.

"250°" He yelled over the flames.

"Perfect" Thane said as he sprinkled some spices on top of the steaks that were on the gigantic grill in front of him that blew fire like Yang on a bad day. "_When a Pyrrah comes along, you just flip it. When a Wutang comes, You just flip it. Flip it good_." Thane sang as he flipped the steaks to give them an even cooking all around.

Pyrrah was hesitant at first but went forward any ways. "Thane I think were done." Pyrrah said over the sizzling of the grill.

Thane turned to see her at the door. "Oh that's good. Hey Ren time for a break." Ren dropped his cooking utensils on the nearest table and took off his apron letting him breath again.

"That was something." Ren said as he took some hasty breaths before following Thane to the ballroom.

Thane whistled in disbelief admiring the work the teams did. "Nice job guys. You did better than I expected." Thane looked at the newly cleaned room that had a vibe that it could be used formally or used to just party till there's no tomorrow. "And as I promised for each time you help us you will get payed so…" Gama walked up holding eight envoples bulging with liens. Team RWBY nodded and took their envelopes before sluggishly walking out of the ballroom. Juane took the money with disbelief unable to comprehend how much money he was holding in his hands. Ren tried to push it away but Gama insisited he have it by shoving it pretty much into his sleeves. Nora took hers and ran out to catch up with Ren. Pyrrah was the last to receive her liens but now that they were alone they could talk. "Alright you ready for this plan?"

Pyrrah perked up when she heard the word plan. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well Pyrrah it seems that we have an auction where the highest bidder gets to spend the entire night with the person they spent the most money on."

"And does that help?"

"Well guess who signed up." Gama held out a list of people that were willing to try. 'Ren, Cardin, Jett, Juane, …' Pyrrah just stared at it with amazment before Thane handed another envelope to ensure she won the auction.

"Make sure to have a little fun with it." Thane said as she walked out of the newly cleaned spotless ballroom.

"Gama you got those beats?" Thane asked him as Gama stood on stage with the turn tables and began playing sand storm as Thane flipped off the switch and turned on the colored lights that reflected of the mirror chandler sending the lights everywhere as Thane took out glowsticks and did what he always liked on a job well done. Dance the seizure procedure.

…..

"Night guys." Juane immediately said as he floped on his matress and began snoring. Ren was about to go to asleep until Nora asked a request.

"Rennn can you get me some warm milk?" she asked.

"Alright, but go to sleep after you drink it alright." Ren said as he left the room.

Nora was barely keeping her head up as she sat on her bed before she fell over with the pillow catching her head.

Ren came back to see her asleep and just sighed before chugging the glass. "Night Pyrrah." He said as he laid in his bed.

Pyrrah waited about 15 minutes to make sure everyone was out cold before she did what Thane told her to do. She stood over Juane who breathed normally with his mouth wide open and his body in an awkward position. She moved her head closer to his chest as she swallowed her fear and put her ear next to his chest.

*Bump*Bump*…..*Bump*Bump*

*Bump*Bump*…..*Bump*Bump*

She couldn't believe it but it was as true as the Grimm that roamed the night. Their hearts were in sync. Not off by seconds or by delays, it matched without any problems. She smiled with happiness as she laid in her bed knowing this new information.

…..

It was the night of the ball and the teams were about to get ready for the night of their lives but before that could happen the proffesors had to check on the ball to see if it was even academy appropriate. So the best way to make sure was to pretty much send every proffesor to prode every problem there could possibly be.

"Oh the blossom of youth how fast it goes for hunters." Port said as they walked through Leviathan following the arrows leading to the ballroom.

"Let them have their fun while they're still young." Ozpin said.

"Remember how our ball turned out?" Oobleck asked as everyone chuckled at the thought.

"I still can't believe Peter was able to make me dance with him." Glynda said remembering the night that they were partying like no tomorrow.

"Well at least we can be sure that this generation of students can't 'one up' us." Ozpin said as he opened the door to see Thane dancing in the middle of the dance floor as he wore a black suit but the first three buttons on his white shirt were undone as well as his eyepatch but other than that he was following the attair requirements. Gama was on stage wearing an almost identical suit but had a blue striped tie as he wore the black sound wave glasses.

The song playing was an upbeat techno song with the mix of classical instruments that gave the song this sort of ballroom dance sense into it. (_Masquerade- Cytus_)

Thane noticed the proffesors staring at him and started waltzing his way to the group of proffesors. Ozpin was about to say something before Thane grabbed Ports hand and brought him to dance floor.

"Woah calm yourself I'm not as youthful as I once was before." Port said as they danced together.

"Nonsense, anyone can dance no matter what the problem is that is the point of having a fun night. Now show me your moves." Thane challenged as he spun Port to Proffesor peach who laughed and joined him.

This time Thane grabbed Oobleck's hand and had a little competition to see who was the one leading the dance. Thane let him go as he bumped into Mr. Morgan aka Professor M. (aka Sexy old man walking by) where they they let the beat of the song take them and a few other professors like proffesor Shadowwolfe.

Thane danced up to the last pair and waited for them to join just like how all the others were enjoying themselves. "Resposibility is a law that all live by but you must always remember you are human and humans make mistakes. So go ahead and make a few mistakes." Thane said.

"I of all people have made more mistakes than anyone else here."Ozpin tried to interject.

"I beg to differ." Thane said as he pulled the proffesors to the middle of the stage as they awkwardly took steps like it was a middle school dance.

"I guess he does have a point." Ozpin said as they stepped left and right.

"Those who lived the most have the most knowledge but I still don't trust them." Glynda said as she followed Ozpins lead.

"I couldn't have worded it better myself." Ozpin said as Thane and the Professors fist pumped the air as Gama broke it down for their candy a**es.

…

The ball started with every student waiting outside in a giant clump waiting for the hatch to open up to lead into the Leviathan. Team RWBY and JNPR were together but there were a couple of familiar faces in the crowd that were yet to meet up with them. The sound of thousands of teens talking could be heard from the top of the whale where Thane and Gama stood.

"You sure you don't want to be part of the opening act." Thane asked Gama.

"I'm perfectly fine with controlling the cannons and the effects."

"Suit yourself." Thane began to count down with his hand starting with five, then four, three, two, one.

Everyone was talking about how good they looked in their dress or what they planned on doing whwn they got inside before a gigantic *BOOM* came from the whales cannon. The shots lingered in the sky as everyone watched before they exploded in the night sky spelling out 'Beacon Ball'

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE WHATEVERTH BEACON BALL" The booming voice came from Thane who was hanging off the side of the whale by gripping a rope as his other hand held a mega phone while Gama's drones shined their spotlights on him. "TONIGHT WILL BE LIKE NO OTHER NIGHT THAT YOU HAVE EVER PARTIED IN BERORE. PREAPRE THY SELF FOR THE NIGHT THAT YOU WILL NEVER FORGET. THE NIGHT WE SHOW YOU HOW WE DO IT!" Another blast of the cannons signaled people to come in as Thane was already at the door holding it open.

"Hey Valor we still haven't finished our arm wrestling bet." Thane said to a man that was nearly 8 and half feet tall. "What up Auburn looking nice in that dress if I say so myself." The wolf faunus smiled at Thane before entering. "Jett better get ready for tonight." Thane said to the man with jet black hair who smiled with an evil where you knew something bad was running through his mind. "Sai I better see you smile tonight alright." Thane welcomed his guest as they walked in.

"Hey Thane." Ruby said to him as her group walked into the whale.

"Ruby I must say you all do look ravishing in your attaires." Thane said in a polite and uptight tone as he saw what they were wearing. Ruby wore a short dress that was mostly black but the buttens were red that mixed with her long black boots. Weiss wore a white mermaid dress that had ruffles at the end of her dress. Blake had a black long dress that had a long slit to see her left leg come out when she walked. Yang wore a yellow dress that reavealed her legs but the back side was longer than the front. Nora wore a short dress like Ruby but was more pinkish. Pyrrah wore a gown like Blakes but you could see the brass jewelry wrapped around her thigh. Juane and Ren had a suit and tie that resembled juniors henchmans suits.

"Thank you and I must say your not so bad your self." Nora said in the same tone causing Thane to laugh.

"Wheres Gama?" Blake asked him.

"Funny you should ask that." Thane led them to the ball room where Gama was on the stage controlling the music that came out of the speakers. He decided to start the night with something simple nothing to upbeat to start the night while it was young. So he decided to start with playing just some flamenco songs with his guitar to get at least the mood that something greater is coming.

They watched Gama in amazement as his hands flew over the strings like nobodies business. Some students already tried dancing the to the upbeat song in pairs. Difficult at first but they soon got into the new song.

"Give me a sec guys I need to do an announcement." Thane said as he made his way to the stage where the microphone was. "Greetings to our ballroom. We will start shortly but first we must eat because in order to dance you at least need something in your engines." When he said that waiters came by and began handing out menus to the students and professors that were seated. A waiter passed his menus to the table where the two teams were seated.

"Woah." Yang said as she opened it to see the wide variety to choose from. The waitor came back and asked them their chooses.

"Hmmm" Juane hummed as he tried to choose something. "What do you think Pyrrah?" he asked her.

"I was thinking about the Boeuf bourguignon." She said.

"I'll get the same." Juane said.

"I'm getting sweet and sour pork." Ren said awaiting Noras choice.

"Umm I going with my stomach and saying Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico." Nora said.

"I'll just get the steak." Yang said

"Same." Weiss said.

"Smoked salmon." Blake answered.

"Umm Pisto" Ruby said.

The waiter took back her menus and went back to the kitchen and soon came back with the meals they orderd. She put the meals in front of the people that ordered the meal and left them to enjoy their food.

"If Thane made this than It probably isn't as good as my personal chef." Weiss said as she cut a piece off the steak and put in into her mouth before her eyes widened, she cringed as the flavor took over her. 'Damn him' she cursed in her mind before taking another bite. Soon the entire room was having the same feeling but Velvet was the only one out of the experience.

"Umm miss there is nothing I can really eat on the menu. I'm vegetarian and…" Before she could finish Thane came out with an entire platter of vegetarian meals like tossed salads, potato salads, pasta salads, kettle beans, and other plates.

"Here you go Velvet." Thane said as he placed it in front of her.

She stared at the food in disbelief over comed by how much was in front of her. "Thank you Thane but…" she stopped when Thane put an orange glazed piece of vegetable in her mouth. She munched on it a bit before she was put in dream land where she was floating in a landscape where the orange vegetable made the land and the trees. She came back to reality. "What was that?" she asked.

"Its called a Caramelized honey carrot. Vegetarian have a more acute sense of taste then most people so you can tell differences between vegitables and fruits then other people." Velvet stared at not knowing that he could tell that about her. "I had a friend like that before so I kinda know a lot about that." Thanes scroll starting going off telling him to get ready for the next part of the ball. "Escuse me, I must go my people need me." Thane walked away as Velvet enjoyed her buffet.

….

Everyone was about half way done with eating before Gama stopped playing and Thane got back on the mic. "Well then I'm guessing that everyone is enjoying their meals?" Thane asked as evryone agreed. "I'm glad to see that. Me and Ren put our blood sweat and tears and other bodily fluids into this food." Everyone seemed to gag a bit before Thane spaoke again. "Just joking. But I will admit Ren is a fine cooker. Best I've seen since I got here and that's a plus for anyone. Anyways I looked around this school and I find myself sitting in these seats that feel like pin cushions." Eveyone chuckled and agreed with him. "I walk around the library and I find myself seeing students picking through a pile of books after one of those old shelves collapsed on themselves." Eveyone laughed especially Blake. "So I decided to do a fundraiser right now to get at least some money for the acedemy to get some new sweet…honey…ice…tea. So lets get into this. Can everyone who signed up for it please get up on stage right now."

Juane and Ren got up from their seats before Juane said. "Wish us luck." Pyrrah nodded as she slowly took out the envelope full of liens. Cardin, Jett, Ren, and Juane made their way up to and took their spots.

"Well then this is how its going to work. We have our constants here who wanted to participate in this fundraiser. We will auction to see who will the constants spend the entire night to the highest bidder." Everyone waited for him to begin. "So lets start shall we. Our first constant is Cardin Winchester."

Cardin walked up full of pride and stood proud.

"Alright people the beginning bid will start by what the constant says so lets start with 10000 liens!" the room was silent with no one saying anything. "Okay lets try lower 9000" silence. "8000" silence. "5000" silence. "3000" Silence. Velvet felt bad for cardin and was about to callout but she remembered when he was throwing spit wads at her during a test so she just shrugged that idea off. "1000" Silence. "Well then lets try from the beginning. Do I hear 10 liens."

"1500" a voice yelled out.

"I hear 1500." Thane looked at the direction to see Sky trying to impersonate a girls voice. He stared with his face stuck with the excited smile as it slowly changed back. "Once twice sold to the person at the table." Thane tried to point at a girl by the table but still by Sky. Go ahead and go get the winning bid." Cardin walked off the stage with a bit of shame on him but at least he got a bid. "Alright next is Jett Erebus." Jett walked up but was not wearing anything on top except a bow tie. "Well your quite free spirited aren't you?" Thane said as he slapped him on the back. "So then he has decided to begin the bidding at 500 liens."

"600" a girl immediately yelled out.

"I hear 600 do I hear 700!" Thane yelled out. Sai was pissed at his brother for getting some sort of happiness in his life and he wanted that smile off his face.

"1000" the younger brother said.

"2000"

"2500"

Thane wasn't even saying anything as it went higher and higher.

"5300"

"6900" Sai was at his limit before the final hit was made.

"15400" she said to stop anybody from bidding any higher.

"Going once twice sold to Auburn the wolf faunus." Thane said as Jett walked off so she could receive her prize.

I think you know who won the auction for Juane and Ren so we can just get past that.

"and Juane goes to Pyrrah Nikos." Thane said as it was coming to an end. "Well then it seems that it has finally come to end and with that…"

"Do it yourself." Cardin said as he started repeating it getting everybody to join in.

"Uhh Gama you up for it?" Gama shrugged. "Alright then lets get it started. What is Gama's first bid?"

"5000000 liens." A voice said.

"Sold to the young lady in the green dress!" Thane yelled. She walked up to the spot light to reveal it to be Penny.

Gama got up to meet his date for the night. "Seems we meet again Penny." Gama said as he shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, and to be your date for tonight." She said back in a different tone then when they first met.

"And last but not least yours trully. Your host for the night." Thane was about to continue until a voice interrupted him."

"Who wants to date one of the balcony freaks? Cause one of them is right there!" Catherine the president of the journal club yelled at everyone at the room. "There no way out Thane. I'll finally get my revenge."

"I thought everyone already knew it was us the last time we went Vale and pretty much turned the entire place upside down." Thane replied. "For being part of the journal club your kinda late on this news." Thane said.

"Yeah then prove it if you aren't a copycat." She said to Thane.

Thane looked over at Gama who gave him and nod and walked back on stage. He took out his keyboard as Thane took the mic. Gama began pressing the keys playing a futuristic sound with each key.

"_I asked your boss for your number._

_I never wondered which way we'd go, _

_you woke me up from my slumber. _

_Now let me make you work slow, _

_It's not a lot, but all I want to do, _

_is skip town on a weekend with you, _

_There's still so much to discover, _

_there's still a lot we don't know." Thane sung without any hesitation as Gama began grooving to the song. "Come alive Give it up girl before you lose your mind. _

_Come alive, _

_Got you under pressure, _

_doing overtime_." Everyone couldn't believe that they just decided to a little comcert for no reason but the music started getting into the music. Soon every student was in the middle of the dance floor letting the music take them. It was weird to see how the music influenced people but it was still fun in the end.

…

Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin made there way through the whales hallways knowing this might be their only chance to explore it. Though they did like their little dance together they had business to attend and that was to find out what was hidden inside the Leviathan.

"I must say this place looks more like a palace than a ship." Ozpin said as he made his way down the stairs with Glynda next to him.

"This still doesn't feel like this is real." Glynda replied as she ran her hands against the walls. "What are we supposed to be looking for?" Glynda asked as the wooden walls soon turned to metal and they passed the armory.

"Something that peeks our intrest." Ozpin answered as they came to a giant metal door where they knew something was sealed behind it.

"Well this is very intresting." Glynda tried to push it open but found it sealed.

"Locked?"

"Seems so." Glynda saw a terminal next to the door and attempted to see anyway she could open the door.

"Doesn't seem any clear way of opening it." Ozpin said as an obsveration.

"It doesn't seem to be operated by buttons, scanners or voice. How do they get in then?"

"Hello Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch." A cybernetic voice said before a holographic version of Gama showed in front of them.

Both Ozpin and Glynda stared at the hologram. He had the same features of Gama but the only difference was that his skin was the color blue and he wore a butlers suit and his hair was sliked back. "Is something wrong?" it asked.

"No, we were wondering if we were allowed to enter this room." Ozpin asked it.

"Yes, you may. You both are authorized to see most of what is inside the lab because you are both Thane and Gama's superior here but understand that if you go into anything that they do not allow you to enter. It will be quiet regretable." It finished before disappearing and letting the doors open. The room was dark until the lights began to flick on. It was filled with a multitude of specimen tanks where a wide array of creatures like roaches that floated in a green liquid. Other cages had ants the size of rats and floating jellyfishes. Beside that was literally a grove of plants that were cut was set next to an alchemy set where a multitude of different colored liquids flowed from one test tube to the next. The last thing on that side was a minature green house that grew a strange array of fruits that no one has seen like apples that grew in the shape of banannas or pineapple that had the skin of a watermelon. On the other side of the room was more experiments except it was more technical than biological. On a nearby workbench was a rifle that looked bulky and unusual to hold but had a dust cartridge that could only deliver one shot beforereloading and firing off the next round. They saw the next experiment which was a revolver that fired all six shots at once but had multiple cartridges so it would fire six shots about twelve times. Next to that was a pair of shoes that had a thousand little legs for soles. The last thing was a large item that had a tarp drapped over it so it wasn't really wasn't clear what was underneath. The two professors walked around the room looking through all the experiments before the hologram showed up again.

"Welcome to the lab where Thane and Gama conduct all types of experiments. They're experiments are based on what field of study they spealize in." It said before walking beside them.

"Impressive." Ozpin said as he looked at the new weapon on the workbench. Glynda was unable to speak as she looked at the glass tubes that held the roaches.

"If you would like to see any test videos that you are authorized to see please stand in front of the screen." It said as it waited for them. They followed his orders as he disappeared and the screen showed hundreds of videos. They looked at the vidoes before choosing one.

The video played showing Gama in front of the camera. "This is test #59 on Remenet. It is 1:32pm and we are testing the saddle turret." Gama said as he moved aside showing Edgar who was now a lot bigger then when they first got him and his horns were more like black icicles that faced the same way as his head. Thane came up with what appeared like a saddle but it had two seats. The first was to control the direction of the creature while the second had a turret connected to it that allowed 180 degree turning range. Thane saddled Edgar as he calmed him down by putting some pieces of hay in his mouth.

"It's alright big cat just putting something on you. Its not going to hurt." Thane said as he tightened the straps. "Hows it feel?" Thane asked before Edgar mooed. "Good." Thane said as he patted his side. "He's all set." Thane mounted Edgar before reaching out and pulling Gama up to the turret seat.

"Alright then lets do this." Gama said before Thane whipped the reins making Edgar charge forward. The camera began to follow them as it flew in the sky covering their progress.

"Come on Edgar! Come on!" Thane yelled before 10 dummies stood up from the ground. "Rush em!" Thane yelled as Edgars horn pierced two of the dummies on it horns before trampling the third under his hoofs. Gama pretty much riddled 5 dummies with bullets before reloading. Thane made a wide turn before Edgar flinged the remaining dummies into the air where Gama fired again toward the sky. They slowed down Edgar before they came to a stop. Gama jumped off as Thane took off the saddle and led Edgar to a water trough to rehydrate him. "That's a good bull.. dark.. whatever creature you are."

"As you can see the experiment was a total success. I will conduct further experiments to see how much further this can go. Signing off." Gama said before the screen went black and was brought back to where multiple videos showed.

"This is going to take a while." Ozpin said.

"Agreed." Glynda replied.

"I'll grab refreshments. What would you like to drink?" The hologram asked.

"Coffee." Ozpin answered.

"Tea would be fine." Glynda answered.

"I'll be back."

…

"800000!"

"1000000!"

"2500000!"

"3750000!"

These were rhe bids that came from the many new fans that were just made from there little concert. At first it was just one person putting there money in before groups would put there money together and share the scared alien who made a terrible mistake.

"4500000!"  
>Thane was unable to to keep up with the girls bids before he made a quick glance to team RWBY who saw a face that if It could talk it would say 'help me'.<p>

"5350000!"

"Do you think we should help him?" Nora asked.

"He wanted to be part of this so he has to pay the consequences." Weiss said.

"Come on, look at him. He looks like a scared little boy." Yang defended.

"5460000!"

The price just got higher and higher. Team JNPR gave Ruby their envelopes of liens. "Whats this for?" she asked.

"He helped us. Why not help him back." Pyrrah said as she wrapped her arm around Juanes who scratched the back of his head. Team RWBY took out their liens and thought of the times the aliens helped them out like buying the stuff they had wanted or Gama helping everyone with school or Thane always cooking something delicious for them. They sighed in unison before throwing their money to Ruby who hastly counted it all before she stared at everyone with determination.

"He owes us." Yang said.

"Big time."They all said.

They got up and yelled  
>"9850980!" they all yelled in unison. A smile cracked on Thanes face.<p>

"Going once, twice, sold to the young ladies in the middle table!" Thane yelled as everyone either cheered or groaned. "But now without further ado… LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" Thane yelled as DJ Deadbear came up on stage with the music that Gama gave him to use.

Thane walked off the stage as the music began to play getting people to show their moves. He made it to team RWBY as Gama and Penny went somewhere else by themselves. "Well it seems like I'm yours for tonight." Thane said with a smile before Yang grabbed his hand and pulled him to dance floor.

"We'll we better get our money's worth." Yang said as everyone got up and got on the dance floor. Juane was showing off the fact that he knew more about dancing then fighting which made Pyrrah and Ruby almost nose bleed. Ren and Nora were totally different dancers. Jett was tripping constantly on his own shoelaces but when he was on the ground he would look up at girls skirt before he was thrown out by the Professors with Auburn at tow. Valor was awkwardly dancing with another girl that was around his height. Cardin and his gang were trying there best to pick up chicks but found themselves as seat wramers as they watched the dance. Weiss and Blake were very new to this type of dancing but with a little help with Thane and Yang they got used to it in no time. Blake was getting way to into it before she accedently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry."she said.

"I didn't now you knew how to have fun." The voice replied.

She turned to see Sun who smiled and waved at her. "Sun I didn't expect you here."

"When I heard that Thane and Gama were throwing this party. I was like 'I'm totally gonna be there.' And then I remembered you were going to be here to and … I …kinda…" Blake placed her finger on his mouth sushing him.

"If your asking me to dance then it's a yes." She said as she pulled him into the dancing mass.

"What up Sun? Long time no see." Thane said to Sun who was to preoccupied to answer.

"Yes it has been a while." A girls voice said beside Thane. He turned to see Emerald whereing a brown dress.

"Peppermint choclate its good to see you again." He replied.

Emerald was confused by his reaction. She was expecting him to attack her but he just danced and smiled like as if their fight never happened. "Its Emerald but you do remember me."

"Of Course I would remember you. Hey wheres sir Kix a lot?" Thane asked.

"He's over there." She pointed at Mercury who was sitting at a table with another young lady. He wore a medical boot over his suit pants as he was still healing from there last scrimmage. The DJ soon changed the music to Masquerade which was one of Thanes favorite songs.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a suave voice.

"Hmm, Dancing is Woah!" She didn't expect Thane to pull her in so suddenly onto the dance floor where other people had found pairs. Juane had to switch between Pyrrah and Ruby but they seemed very happy with the fact that they were the only girls that he danced with. Ren tried to be less awkward with Nora who seemed to be taking the lead in the dance. Thane was the one taking the spotlight though as he showed off his ballroom dancing with Emerald who was confused and embarrassed with her situation before Yang came in and took him away from Emerald.

"We own you for the night remember." Yang said before she started a more intimate dancing style which Thane followed without question. The only thing that Yang questioned was why wasn't Thane getting embarrassed. She had her hands wrapped around his neck while he had his hands wrapped around her waist but he wore that usual face that was not fazed by anything. Thane noticed Weiss was alone before he spun Yang away and reached to Weiss. She stared at his open hand and then his smiling face. She took it and walked into the middle of the room where the space was made just for them. Weiss had learned ballroom dancing a long time ago so it was pretty much second nature to her. She tried to perform a dance that she was sure that Thane wouldn't know but sure enough he was dancing just in the same pace as she was.

"Your good at this." She said.

"Well I did a lot of dancing at balls and with suitors lining up all the way to the gates so I needed to learn it fast." Thane said before Weiss was brought close to the ground as they still made eye contact. He gave a quick grin before pulling her back up and pulling her close to his chest as the song ended. "Seems my song has ended." Thane said as they began to let go of each other.

"I was expecting you to be worse." Weiss said to him.

"Meh I'm not the best but I'm not the worst either like Valor over there." Thane chuckled making Weiss smile as well. "Wheres Gama? I haven't seen him all night long."

….

On the screen was now a video of Thane with a face full of glee as he moved across the room with out moving his legs. The soles of his feet moved like the legs of a centipeed.

"Seems like the multiplatform shoe are working to their full potential." Gama said as Thane started moving up the wall and then the he hung upside down from the ceiling still with the same face of glee. "Well then this ends this experiment, Gama signing off." The screen showed the last dozen videos that Glynda and Ozpin had been watching for the past hour.

"My Monty how many inventions did they make?" Glynda said getting tired of watching one after the other. Some of the videos were interesting where Gama showed off a a dust called blank where adding a new energy into it made it change its power or Thane giving his ecoroaches there first test run by eating an old banana peel and making clean breathable air out of it.

"I don't know but I feel like we barely scratched the surface." Ozpin said as he took another sip of the delicious amazonian coffee. "Note to self. Need to find out where they get this coffee." Ozpin said as the hologram returned with a new cup of coffee. "Thank you." Ozpin said as he took the cup and gave back the empty one.

"I must apoligize Ozpin but I don't have much patience left right now to continue watching these." Glynda said as she got up to stretch her body.

"I know my patience is wanning as well but we must finish these before the nights end or we'll never be able to see the rest." Ozpin said patting the seat next to her.

…

Gama and Penny were walking through the halls of Leviathan talking to eachother as the moonlight entered the halls through the windows.

"Still is incredible that there is someone who shares a few qualities as me." Gama said as he looked forward but turned his eyes to glance at her.

"It is very pleasing to know that." Penny said before an awkward silence came over. "So do like to walk around the ship?" she asked.

"Not necessarily. I just didn't really understand how a date really goes this is literaly all I got."

Penny took a moment to think before talking."Well from most articles and magazines that I read I believe the first thing we do is talk about what we have in common."

"Well what do we partically have in common then?"

"Do you like music?"

"You could say I'm a bit obssessed with it but yes I do like it. Do you?"

"Some times." Gama waited for the next question. "I'm sorry it your turn to ask the question."

"I believed I just did."

"Oh." Penny thought for a sec. "Whats your favorite weapon?"

"My weapons are used for different situations but I believe my newest weapon would be my favorite."

"Which weapon?"

"Its what I'm abot to present to you when we get to the lab."

"Lab?"

"Yes, I personally make inventions while Thane seems to always make something using biology of some sort."

"That's interesting." She said as they both walked past the armory. "May I ask a question?" Penny asked.

"I thought we were asking questions to eachother the entirety of our trip down here."

"May I see your inner workings?" she asked with a bit of a blush.

Gama sighed and gave in. "Very well but I must see yours as well or else its just going to be a very awkward evening."

Penny blushed a bit but agreed. "Is this the lab?" she asked as she stared at the large metal doors.

"Open say sa me the master of machines." The doors slid open causing Ozpin and Glynda to look at the doors to see Gama and a guest start walking in.

"Quickly under the tarp." Ozpin said as they both hid behind the tarp like kids playing hide and seek.

"What is this?" Glynda whispered feeling the cold metal touching their backs.

"Shh." Ozpin shushed her as they listened onto the two teens.

Gama sighed as he took a seat and picked up his newest weapon from his workbench. "Meet the guass rifle. Weapon created to use the newest substance that I have never encountered before." Gama loaded a red dust cell turned the crank, looked down the scope and fired it at a nearby target to see the massive shot explode on impact leaving the target a pile of flaming ash.

Penny stared at him and smiled and then started to blush. "So do you want to do what… we... agreed…" she didn't finish before seeing Gama taking off his suit revealing his chest which had rivets and cybernetic tendons showing off what he was made of.

"It would be quiet more satisfying if I wasn't the only one participating." Gama said as he waited for her to do it to.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine. That was our deal." She tried to reach for her zipper but found that her joints weren't as versatile as Gama's. "I think I might need some assisstance." She said as Gama walked behind her and unzipped the top part of her dress as it slowly fell revealing her bra.

"Shall we." Gama said as he opened his chest plate. Penny nodded and did the same. They both looked at each other with awe before Penny broke the silence.

"I've never seen anyhing like that before." She reached into Gamas body and poked one of his moduals.

"Wait don't touch that."

"But I can't help it."

"You won't like it if I did it to you." Gama reached and poked one of the circuit breakers.

"Wait don't put your fingers in there." Penny moaned out the words. "It feels weird."

"WHAT INDECENCY ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Glynda yelled as she pushed the tarp out of the way revealing Ozpin hiding with her as well as what was hidin underneath the tarp. Glynda stopped her accusation when she saw the two teens with fingers inside eachothers cybernetic chest.

"Well this is a predicament isn't it?" Gama said as the two teens slowly put there hands back to themselves and put back on their clothes.

"Yes it is but I'm more intrested in this as of right now." Ozpin said as he pointed his cane at the mech that they were hiding behind.

…

"Thanks again for coming. See you tomorrow." Thane waved goodbye to the last of his guest as the night to remember was finally coming to a close. The night had weilded some results that everybody liked. Juane seemed to finally be able to read woman but he his still new to it so some time is still needed. Ren seemed to smile for the first time the aliens got on that planet when he was enjoying his time with Nora. Sun and Blake seemed to be hitting it off but it still needed time to concrete it and Ruby were pretty much partied out so Thane brought them back to their room. Though they still remembered the nooses that hung in the war room, they seemed to push that out of their minds before saying goodnight. Valor and Pearl were close but still needed that final push. Ozpin and Glynda walked out of the ship with most of their questions answered as well as finding out some new things in the process like Penny's secret as well knowing that they were welcomed anytime to the ship. The only people left in Leviathan was Gama who was sweeping the floors as Thane and Juane were cleaning the dishes.

"So how is training gonna be tomorrow Thane?" Juane asked drying the dishes.

"Really hard. We'll probably be working on your aura usage. It seems like you don't really have that much of a grasp on it." Juane looked a bit down about what he said before Thane asked another question. "Did you enjoy tonight?"

"Yeah I did, I mean I was trying to dance with Weiss tonight but crater face and Pyrrah were dancing with me all night long so I didn't really have a chance and when you started dancing with her, and when she smiled… I knew she was happier with you than me."

Thane stopped washing before putting his hand on his shoulder. "There are some battles that we just can't win but there are a few that we can win like champs…. Find those battles you can win."  
>Juane nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah you're right." Juane said triumphantly before yawning.<p>

"Maybe you should get some sleep?"

"Yeah yeah you're right." Juane put the last dish away as well as the rag before walking out the door. "Night Thane."

"Get a good nights rest cause were starting in the morning."

Juane past Gama on the way to the entrance. "Night Gama."

"Goodnight Juane." Gama said he swept the last of the trash.

…

Juane silently walked into his room before locking the door behind him. Nora was drooling dreaming of pancakes or Ren or both. Ren was sleeping silently next to her. Pyrrah was sleeping with a smile on her face. Juane smiled at his smiling teammate before changing his clothes and going to sleep under the warm comfort of his blanket. He fell asleep wondering what tomorrow had in store for him. "Night guys."

Hey thanks for reading. I just wanted tomset some stuff up this chapter for future chapters that are to come so if not as as good as most wished. Then I apologize but I promise to make the story better. For now want to wish you a good day or good night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The beginning of the change

Juane was in the middle of standing on top of a pile of dead Grimm while he wore golden armor and had his spouse in his arms while thunder struck in the background. "Oh Juane please marry me and have more children than your parents." Juane was to preoccupied with staring at the distance to look at her as she called to him. "Juane… Juane… Juane…JUANE!" Juane felt a sharp pain on his forehead making him sit up in bed rubbing his fore head.

"Ah! What was that?" Juane asked he saw darkness for a while until his eyes adjusted seeing Thane holding a large wooden whacking stick.

"Ready for training?" He whispered trying to not wake up Juane's teammates.

"What time is it?"  
>"2 in the morning. Why?"<p>

"Thane, you know I have school today. Right?"

"Yes but you wanted to get trained remember and I told you it is going to be rough."

"Why so early?" Juane asked as he pulled the covers off his body and rummaged through his clothes drawer until he took out a sleeveless t shirt and sweatpants.

"We will train before school and after school so you can get into shape the fastest way possible."

"After school too?" Juane asked remembering how Pyrrah was giving him lessons on how to fight.

"Yes but don't worry about Pyrrah's training, I'll make sure you get there on time."

"Swear?" Juane asked. Thane replied by crossing his heart. Juane and Thane left team JNPR's room and walked into the morning night where everything was dead still but the stars in the night sky. Juanes workout shoes stepped onto the green grass as Thane started stretching himself out.

"Juane, catch." Juane caught a plastic bottle that held a mysterious purple liquid inside.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it. It will make you wake up faster."

Juane twisted the lid and sniffed it. It smelled sweet so he took a swig not expecting the bitter taste to rush down his throat. He spit what was in his mouth but the taste was still in there. "What the Oum man?!"

"Don't worry its just an homemade energy drink. It's perfectly safe." Juane didn't want to listen to his words thinking this was just a prank before he felt something new. It was like a dormant flame was awoken within his body making him feel like he could take on the world.

"What are we going to do?!" the pumped up Juane asked.

"Well, we'll work on conditioning and aura usage today so make sure you can keep up." Without any hesitation Thane started jogging into the night. It took a moment but Juane soon realized he was supposed to follow him. He quickly sprinted toward Thane until they were right next to each other. They just jogged for what seemed like an hour and for Juane he was a bit pissed thinking that this was only thing that Thane had planned made him rethink of asking Thane to help him before Thane made a quick right turn into the forest surprising Juane as he made the same turn following Thane.

"Gotta keep up my man!" Thane yelled behind. Juane was having a hard time trying to keep his sight on the sprinting Thane who jumped over fallen trees, dodged branches, and climbed trees at a blinding speed before leaping off it making more distance between them. Juane was having some hard time with the lack of light outside making him slam against trees or shinning himself against the fallen trees making him trip. Juane looked up to finally see a light at the end of the woods opening up to an open field where team RWBY and JNPR had first met Thane and Gama.

"Thane! Thane, where are you?!" He looked around trying to catch a glimpse of Thane but found nothing until a hand grabbed his shoulder. Juane quickly turned to see Thane with a worried smile.

"Alright there? You were running around like a chicken with its head cut off." Thane asked.

"Sorry Thane I just wasn't expecting you to do that." Juane said as he sat down on the ground.

"Yeah, sorry I should've warned you, but I was standing in front of you the whole time you were screaming your head off."

"You were?"

"Hmm it seems we really need to work on aura then. Listen good and listen well this is your first lesson." Thane said as Juane sat up waiting for his lesson. "Okay then what is your understanding of aura?" Thane asked.

"I know it heals wounds and you can use it for different purposes but that's about it."

"Hmm what if I told you that there is more to aura then what everybody knows." Juane looked confused as Thane continued. "Let me explain. Look around you what do you see?"  
>Juane looked around. "Trees, stars, mountains… grass?"<p>

"Aura makes everything in this universe. Nature, space, life, pretty much everything." Thane walked toward a tree and placed his hand on it. "But for right now lets focus on personal use. I'll show you everything later on when you get stronger." Juane nodded allowing Thane to continue. "Lets start with the basics shall we." Thane held up three fingers in front of Juanes face. "There are three levels of aura that every person has within themselves. The first aura level is the one we use on a daily bases so everyday actions like when you're fighting your average street thug or a weak grimm perhaps or when you heal your wounds you know stuff like that." Juane nodded. "The second level is used only in times when you need that extra push in a fight or when you're on your last legs in a fight." Juane nodded. "The last level is used when something you hold dear is in trouble but the only drawback is that …you have to sacrifice yourself for that type of power."

"Do you use it when you fight?" Juane asked.

"Pfft I barely use the first level against you guys because to be honest, you guys make your moves so obvious it would be like plastering it on a damn billboard." Juane looked a bit down but Thane continued. "Don't worry after today your moves will become as undetectable as my farts." Juane stared at him and slowly started to sniff the air around him. "Right now we will learn level 0."

"What?" Juane asked.

"Get up we will make you a fighter to be reckoned with." Thane helped him back to his feet as Thane explained. "Level 0 is when you lower your aura so low that it makes all your moves undetectable but the drawback is the fact that you don't have that extra push into your moves so your depending mostly on your physical strength or you could use it for stealth like when standing still in the open will seem like I just disappeared." Thane simply stood with Juane staring until he seemed to not be of any importance at all. Juane pretty much stared out into the woods but Thane was standing with his fist straight in his face. "You there Juane?"

"Oh Monty I completely lost you."

"Been standing right in front of you this entire time." Thane did another swing that Juane didn't even sense was coming. "Still not sensing it huh?" Juane simply nodded. "Yelp lets get started."

….

(GOTTA HAVE A MANTAGE! *Guitar shredding*)

Juane was doing frog leaps up the mountain with Thane standing on his shoulders. Each leap burned his thighs but he kept moving. He was soon doing pushups over hot coals where on occasion Thane would swing his stick forcing Juane to get closer to the coals. Soon after Juane was now in the squat position holding his arms straight out while he held sacks of rocks tied to strings. Each second was hell for his arms but he continued. Thane soon did some padded fighting.

"Dodge it!" Thane yelled. Thane swung his padded fist grazing Juanes cheek before getting back into his fighting stance. "One, Two!" Juane threw two blows that contacted the pads. "Go, Go, Go!" Juane threw two left jabs before ending the combo with a heavy right hay maker which met Thanes pad with a whack. "Good Juane you're improving but you still limit yourself. I don't know why?"

"What do you mean?" Juane asked.

"Just because your weapons are in your hands doesn't mean the rest of your body is just dead weight." Juane looked confused before Thane straight leg kicked him in the chest sending him flying about a 5 meters.

"Uhhh…" Juane groaned as he laid on his back as the air was kicked out of his chest. Thane walked to Juane and helped back up before Juane tried to do the same kick but was caught by Thane before he flipped him making him do a back flip but Juane landed it flawlessly and took his battle stance again.

"Shall we?" Thane took his stance and moved his fingers telling him to come at him.

…

It was already 7 in the morning and Juane made a long way from where he was before. Juane was sitting on a tree stump blind folded as he dodged Thanes swipes with a metal bat. Thane did a horizontal slash making Juane jump to feet to block it before sending his own fist to Thane who caught it in his fist. "Hmm almost didn't catch that. You've made some real progress this morning."

Juane took off the blind fold revealing his face full of glee. "Am I still dreaming?" Thane poked one Juane's bruises, making him flinch.

"Sorry but its reality, also sorry for the bruises." Thane gabbed his shoulder to comfort him as Juanes aura healed him. "I must say your aura is one of a kind." Thane said before letting go. "Breakfast?"

"Yup."

…

Juane slowly opened the door to his room to see his teammates were still asleep. Juane decided to take a shower before everyone else. When he got out of the shower he had about another hour to sleep before he had to really wake up so he did what he thought. He slept until his alarm went off and to be honest he was more energized and full of energy than before.

"Morning Juane." Pyrrah yawned as she woke up to find her leader already dressed and ready for today. "Morning Pyrrah." Juane replied as he finished the paper for Oobleck.

"I've never seen you up this early before Juane, what happened?"

"Just wanted to finish this paper, that's all really." Juane lied not wanting her to know that he asked Thane to train him. "Should we wake up Nora?" Juane said trying to change the subject. "Give her another five minutes." Nora was happily hugging her pillow as she tried to eat it like a marshmallow.

…

Thane wondered through the halls without any care as he smiled at the other students that walked past him. Gama had decided to go to the library to tutor Ruby, Nora, Yang, and a few other students due to their falling grades in dust properties. So for now Thane was alone to wander the halls to see if something peaked his interest. Most of the schools classes consisted of courses about how to fight or how to use dust or just your basic courses and for Thane those were something that just didn't catch anything for him. However one thing kept him in school. Many who saw him never even had the thought that he loved this elective which to Thane was pretty much his second life. He entered the choir room to see rows of elevated stages that showed where which section should sit. Bass in the back, tenors, sopranos and then the altos. Thane rubbed his hands against the chairs to feel the dust build up on his finger. He sat in the bass section and stared at the front of the room where the teacher would play notes on the grand piano so everyone knew their first notes. Thane began going down memory lane where he and his choir of merry men and woman made beautiful music. Thane was brought back to reality when someone opened the door and walked to the front of the room to the piano and placed her music sheet on the stand. She played a few keys, cleared her throat closed her eyes and began singing.

"_Mirror what's inside me. Tell who's the loneliest of all._" Weiss sang as she stood in the middle of the room. She sang as if no one was in the room with her. Thane simply watched her with a smile before he slowly got up and walked toward her without her knowing. He was pretty much behind her when he grabbed her sheet music and started reading the music. He started auditing the solfege and then read the words before he sat on the piano and listened to the rest of her song. "_I'm the loneliest of all_." She finished and reached for her music but found it no longer there before she noticed Thane was at the piano.

"Thane what are you doing here?" Weiss blushed embarrassed someone was there the entire time.

"You sing very nice Weiss. Did you get lessons when you were younger?" Thane asked.

"Well I did get lessons from the best musicians so of course my voice would be the best there is."

"Why do dislike me?" Thane asked out of nowhere.

Weiss was taken back by the question before answering. "Oh please, I don't really have any feelings towards you. You're just like anybody else in this school meaningless."

"Weiss I know you're lying." Weiss clenched her fist and bit her lip. "You think I'm better than you and you get jealous at me cause I just got here and started being Mr. Perfect with just about everything I do. Am I right?" Weiss didn't say anything as Thane began playing a single note on the piano. Weiss was waiting for him to pull a Mozart master piece out of his ass until he stopped. "I don't know how to play a piano. Gamas the instrumental and mechanical genius." Thane said as he stared back at her. "Honestly I surprised I'm even able to keep up with that dust class."

Weiss scoffed and sat next to him. "Watch how a true pianist plays." She gloated as she began to play with her eyes closed. Thane couldn't help but sway and hum to the delightful keys that were pressed. Weiss stopped when she noticed Thane was getting into the music. "You like this type of music?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Yet you don't know how to play it. Ironic if you think about it."

"Well being in choir makes you like just about every type of music there is..."

"Wait you were in choir?"

"Well it was more like chorale but I've pretty much been it for pretty much my entire life." Weiss sat silently not knowing how to continue the conversation. "Do you have a favorite piece of music?" he asked.

"Well you just heard it." She replied holding the piece back out to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I got connected to it after singing it so many times that I just started liking it."

"Or you didn't want to disappoint your fans or someone that was close to you and be alone again." Weiss's face grew red with anger and embarrassment before Thane continued. "My favorite piece is called the Vagabond. It the life of a true man who decides that the city life was not what he wanted." Thane got up and started walking around moving his arms to emphasize just how much he likes this song. "He wanted to live free and saw the beauty of nature and what life was. That there is no pleasure in just being chained but as the seasons pass his life begins to wither. From spring where the bright young man enters this world, to summer to show the hardship and brutality the world can show. Fall comes over and begins to wither him away and finally winter when one must say farewell to the life that they have lived." Thane finished as Weiss merely stared at him with amazement at how deep Thane could get into a song. "Oh sorry I guess I went too far with that." Thane nervously smiled at her as she looked at her music sheet.

"Its okay I just didn't know that you were like this."

"I'm still a person and we all have our likings and we also have our weaknesses. I guess that's what makes us who we are." Thane smiled at her before the bell rung signaling the next class. "Crap my class is all the way across the school." Thane quickly picked up his bag while saying "Sorry Weiss we'll talk about music later but for now we need to get to class." Thane sprinted toward the exit and opened it before saying. "You should smile more often, its quiet nice." That was the last thing he said before leaving her to think. She picked up her music and began to walk with a thought in her mind.

'They maybe aliens but maybe there something better than I first thought.' She quickly pulled that thought out of her head as Ruby began pushing Weiss to their next class.

Thane ran into the classroom just in the knick of time as he sat next to Gama. "Seems like you can't really operate correctly without my help." Gama said with a sarcastic tone for once.

"Karate Chop!" Thane did a light but still heavy chop to his dome.

…

"Winner of this match is Thantos." Goodwitch announced to the students. Sky was on the ground standing on his knees after the massive head-butt Thane gave him. The students murmured among themselves as Thane made his way back to his seat next to Gama who had won a match against Nora. You could still see the arks of static jump from between her new spiky hair. "The next match will be Juane Arc and Yang Xiao long." Those names seem to silent the entire room Yang made a wink to Juane before getting up with her gauntlets ready. Thane glanced to see Juane was actually shaking in fright of fighting such a skilled fighter.

"Its going to be alright Juaney just remember your training and you'll come out just fine." Thane said as he patted his shoulder.

"Listen to your sensei and victory will always be in your grasp." Gama said on the other side of him which surprised Juane the most but felt it was his duty to fight for not only him but also his sensei. Pyrrah was watching and knew that something was not right and she wanted to find out the truth but right now the sparring was more important matter to think about.

Juane stood with his claymore ready and his shield. Yang stood with her usual smirk that told anybody that you just messed with the wrong girl. Goodwitch stood with her hand above her head and brought it down "Begin!" Yang was the first to react as she charged him with her fist ready for the blow. For Juane though it seemed like something wasn't right with this fight. He knew he was fighting Yang one of the strongest in Beacon but he couldn't really see her. All he saw or felt was just aura, but this aura was special in the fact that it had its own attitude, undisciplined, and how it seemed to flare up with each passing second. Juane soon saw past the aura and sensed the punch before it happened. He ducked under the punch and slammed her in her open chest with his shield sending her back about a good 2meters. The room went silent as Yang began to flare as her hair turned to yellow flames. Juane stared wide eyed still in shock of what just happened. A grin cracked on his face as Yang charged again but went for a gut shot before Juane blocked it with his shield but Yang made the mistake of hitting the pearl that was connected to his shield. It glowed orange as Juane remembered what Thane told him.

'Hey Thane what this for?" Juane asked as he looked at his weapon as they both were taking a break on a fallen log.

'That? Its called an impact pearl. Very annoying little pieces of crap when you're going against them.'

'Why?' Juane asked.

'When you hit it, it absorbs the blow but you have to get rid of that power before it gets out of control.'

'What do you mean by out of control?'

'You'll take the damage yourself but as long as you touch your enemy within that time gap you'll return the damage back to its owner.'

Juane returned to reality and pushed the shield with all his might pushing the pearl to her stomach when a white blast sent her flying again until she rolled onto the ground before getting up again. By the way her eyes looked, she was pissed. She blasted with fire around her ready for the greatest beating she would ever give.

"Juane don't just stay on the defense, remember what you learned this morning!" Thane yelled from the sidelines. Juane glanced and nodded at Thane before he started charging her. Yang grinned readying herself before her eyes were no longer focusing on him. She tried to focus on him but found it impossible. It was like trying to predict which face a dice would fall on. In the span of less than a second Juane was swinging his blade forcing Yang to go on the defense. Each slice was unpredictable as she blocked the best she could, all people heard was the clash of the blade clanging with her gauntlets. Juane could see something in Yang's eye that many of her opponents felt when they faced her. Fear.

Thane was seated next to Gama as the room was silent. Many were wondering if Yang felt sorry for him and was throwing the fight or that Juane was now a badass than what he was the day before. "Seems your training is paying off for the young warrior." Gama said leaning toward Thane so no one could hear him.

"Well it is the same training my gramps gave to me. Old soldier knew how to raise em." Thane said with a smile before a strong presence was coming. Thane looked around to see where it was coming from before he looked at the arena feeling it come from below it. Just as Juane was about to deliver an overhead strike on Yang when the ground exploded into a fountain of dirt and pebbles. Everyone stopped watching the fight to see the strange brown creature the size of Ruby sniffing the air with its weird ten pointed nose around the room trying to catch the scent of something. Everyone watched as Thane jumped down to the arena before petting the creature, and feeding it some worms that had crawled out of the dirt. "Nice little moley moley moley moley mole." Thane said as it licked his face. "Did you complete your mission?" The mole didn't have any eyes but knew exactly where he was due to its exact sense of smell as it nodded. "That's good to know. You gonna lead the way?" The mole turned around and returned back into the earth. Thane dived head first into the hole with Gama walking straight until he fell into the hole. "Juane you coming?" Thane asked.

"Thane, I got a few more classes before…"

"I will cancel our deal." Thane stopped him before he could finish.

Juane sighed before walking toward the hole but instead of going to through the hole like the other two he crawled toward the hole before the dirt underneath him gave way making fall into the dirt like alice in wonderland. All you heard was the echoes of the blonde screaming like a girl as he made his way down the tunnel.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked as everyone stood confused at what just happened.

…

Thane, Gama, and Juane were following the mole as it made its way through the large tunnels it made. Gama made the goggles that hung from his neck into flashlights in order to see where they were going. The tunnels were quite spacious allowing them to have more freedom when moving through them.

"Where are we?" Juane asked.

"I believe we are currently underneath the Emerald forest." Gama answered.

"Why are even here in the first place?" he asked again.

"Looking for something special. To be honest." Thane answered this time as he looked at the dirt walls of the tunnels looking for that special something.

Juane went silent into thought before a small light showed itself at the end of the tunnel. "Hey look it the end of the cave!" Juane said as he began running at a full sprint before being tackled to the ground by Thane. "What are you doingmmph"

"Shh" Thane said as Gama walked to the opening and poked his head out.

"Clear." Gama said retuning his head back in. Thane got off Juane and helped him up.

"What was that for?" Juane asked.

"Were deep in the wild now so we have no idea whats out there right now." Thane said as they walked through the opening to see that they were between the forest and a mountain side. "Hmm I have no idea where we're at." Thane said looking around.

"Were about a few kilometers away from Beacon but it's still far from being seen at this distance." Gama answered. The mole made a squeak noise catching their attention to an open mine shaft.

"Hmm seems like something we shouldn't go into because there might be some sort of evil danger inside… but were teenagers and I'm pretty sure were not going to trip on anything when we're running." Thane said as he looked at the entrance.

"This mine was owned by the Shnee company but after the area wielded no dust they decided to give this land to the highest buyer." Gama said as he looked as his scroll.

"Is it still open?"

"Yes."

"Buy it."

"Already bought."

"Glad we think alike." Thane said as he put Gama in a noggie hold.

"Stop it." Gama ordered trying to get out of his grip.

"Alright I need some answers, what the hell is going on?" Juane said making the two separate from their bromance moment.

"We just want to open up a dust industry that's all." Thane answered.

"Really?" Juane replied. "Isn't Weiss going to be a little mad about that?"

"Eh she'll be fine. Im pretty sure the company would will be a flop." Thane said before putting two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"What are you calling?" Juane asked

"Just a little help." Thane said.

…

Ozpin stared out his window again enjoying his coffee as well as the view before Leviathan flew by giving him a quick glance and then kept flying.

"I need to stop looking out this window." He said to himself.

…

Leviathan flew over the three before descending letting Thane get into the ship without any trouble. Juane waited next to Gama who was looking down the mine to see anything that could of any danger in there. "What do you need with me anyway?" Juane asked trying to break their awkward silence.

"Just to assist us. Thane and you will be mining while I make the tracks for the mine carts. Does that not seem a reasonable explanation?"

Juane was about to answer before pickaxes began falling from the sky. "Look down below. Thane yelled as the axes were already stabbing into the ground as Juane and Gama ran for cover in the mine before Thane jumped down.

"Thane what the freak?!" Juane said as Thane held the pickaxes.

"Sorry should've warned you but we need to work, who's with me?" Thane said as Gama just stared blankly at him and Juane did the same but sighed before following him into the mine. The mole lead them to a rock wall where the tunnel ended. "Is it right behind these rocks?" the mole nodded. "Good job, we'll take it from here." Thane said as the mole made a dirt bed and laid down before falling asleep. "You did good." Thane patted before throwing a pickaxe to Juane. "Alright Juane these are dwarven axes so they are pretty much indestructible." Thane said as he swung it into the rock breaking a chunk off. "Shall we?" Juane nodded and swung his pickaxe breaking a chunk off as well. "Gama we need some music." Gama materialized a boom box and pressed play. The sound of battle drums played before the lyrics came. (Diggy diggy hole, Yogscast)"_Brothers of the mine rejoice, swing swing swing with me, raise your pick and sing with me…" _

…

Thane and Juane were swinging their pickaxes in rhythm with the song as they sang the lyrics. The growing heat of the tunnel made them start showing off their pecks and muscles from the constant torture they were putting their bodies through. Gama was bolting the next set of rails into the ground before loading the next cart with rocks before pushing it up to the surface and dumping them into an already made pile.

"Are we any closer to the dust?" Juane asked huffing before he slammed his pickaxe.

"We're almost there… I think." Thane said swinging his pickaxe once more into the stone.

"I don't know how much farther we can go before we get to the other side of the planet." Juane chuckled before his pickaxe broke straight through the rocks. "Thane. Gama. Thane! Gama!" Juane started calling out to the aliens before the two made their way.

"What happened Juane?" Thane asked before Juane swung one last time breaking the entire stone wall into small chunks. At first nothing happened as they stared into the empty abyss of the cavern before Gama shined a light through. The darkness to see a wall completely covered in dust shards. "Look at that, we hit the mother lode!" Thane said as he ran to the wall and chinked a piece off of blue dust. He looked at it before Gama shined his light more around cavern and tapped Juane's shoulder getting his attention as he stared where Gama shined the light. All Juane could do was let his jaw drop.

"Guys whats wrong we should be celebrating not just staring at…" Thane turned to what they saw. It wasn't just the wall that was made of dust but the entire cavern was dust with more to mine. "Shall we men?" Thane asked as the two nodded.

…

Pyrrah, Weiss, and Ruby were walking through the Emerald forest tracking Juanes Scroll. "Where is he?" Pyrrah asked looking around her surroundings.

"He followed Thane and Gama into the hole, but who knows where that leads." Ruby said.

"I was not about to go into a hole for that blonde idiot." Weiss said as Pyrrah and Ruby rolled their eyes.

"Wait guys I'm getting something." Ruby said as her scroll blipped his location on the screen.

"Is he in a Mountain?" Weiss asked then looked in the direction.

"That is a mine Weiss." Ruby said looking in the same direction.

"Wait this is a Shnee company owned mine." Weiss looked in disbelief. "Why are they in my mine?" Weiss screeched. She stomped her way to the entrance and stopped abruptly seeing a light source coming from deep within the mine. To be honest the girls were worried that Juane had met another deathstalker in a cave just like in the beginning of the year thinking it was a relic. They ready their weapons waiting for their enemy to show itself before they heard a faraway rhythm playing down the mine as it slowly got louder and louder.

"_Born underground, somethings wrong with sheets and stone. Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home, skin made of iron, steel in our bones, to dig and dig makes us free, come on brothers sing with me_!" The sound blasted out of the cave as two mine carts made their way down the tracks with the music coming from them. As soon as it got out of the entrance they saw what had made its way down the tracks. Gama was playing his boom box holding it over his head while sitting on top of the mine cart filled with dust that Thane was pushing while Juane was doing pushing another cart of dust. "_I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole, I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole, diggy diggy hole, digging hole. I am a dwarf, diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole. " _

The girls watched the trio come out of the cave in awe and confusion as they rolled it out as the song ended. Gama put away his boom box and jumped off the cart as Pyrrah and Ruby could only drool at the dirt covered sweaty Juane while Weiss decided to chew out Thane. "I should Thank you for mining my companies dust. I'll make sure to contact my father and tell him about this place still has dust to mine." Weiss tried to reach for the dust but Thane cut her off.

"Sorry Weiss this is my dust." Thane said.

"Excuse me?! Do you know whos land you got that dust from?" Weiss asked with a bit of attitude.

"Yes, as of this morning, my land."

"What?"

"Gama show her the deed." Thane said. Gama put his hand behind his back a low hum was heard before he showed the deed.

"Gama you have a printer in there?" Ruby asked.

"Please do not question any further." Gama blankly replied.

"But…"

"ShhhHHH!" Gama shushed her before giving the deed to Weiss to look over and sure enough it said right there in print the land was under name of Thantos Grigori. Weiss was speechless for awhile until Pyrrah finally broke the silence.

"What are you guys planning on doing with all this dust?" She said looking at the exhausted Juane who was sitting next to the dust cart.

"We're planning on making a dust industry, and with this dust jelly filled mountain behind us and with the moles on my side we can find every dust pocket in this world." Thane said. "Gama just finished making the website to order the dust. The fun thing is that it dings when an order is made." Thane smiled after that.

"The ding was entirely his idea. I have no explanation as to why." Gama said to the others.

Weiss heard this and scoffed at him. "Do you honestly think that you could compete with the Shnee company? Our business is the reason why the majority of the population hasn't become Gimm food by now and don't forget many have tried to do the same, and all have failed." Weiss finished with a glare.

"I honestly don't see us selling dust in this type of market now that I start seeing the demand of it." Gama said looking at the market. "It may possibly be another week or two before we ever sell a single un*DING*it." Gama had dinged in the middle of his sentence making everyone stare at him before he flew up in the air looking for where Leviathan had wandered off to.

"Well it seems we have a buyer." Thane said before Leviathan flew over them as grappling hooks hung from the bottom before he hooked the carts as he rode the carts to the ship.

"Hey what about our training?!" Juane yelled below.

"Don't worry you got Pyrrah remember? Besides it's your first day you need to let your body rest a bit before we start getting into more advance stuff. Alright?" Thane yelled back before being out of screaming range not hearing his response.

Everyone stared at the whale as it slowly disappeared and became a dot in the sky. Weiss now had a new found anger for the aliens, Ruby was confused about the whole thing, Juane wanted to ask more questions, and Pyrrah asked. "So what is this about training?" Pyrrah glared at Juane who's eyes widened with realization.

"Ummm well you see Pyrrah I just wanted to… you know… get a little.." for each word Juane was merely digging himself a deeper grave as Pyrrah came closer to him.

"Thane is training you isn't he?" Pyrrah said with a bit of venom.

Juane dropped to his knees. "Yes he is please I just wanted to get stronger that's all I wanted." Juane sobbed.

"No wonder you were beating Yang." Ruby finally realized.

"Did I win?" Juane asked with a bit a hope.

"The fight was amazing you were all cool and macho blocking all her attacks and then you came out like a maniac swinging everywhere like a tornado… but you didn't win." Ruby answered.

"What?" Juane asked.

"Well since you left the arena that meant that you forfeit so the victor was Yang." Pyrrah explained.

"I need to go take a shower." Juane groaned as he smelled himself. Everyone walked back to beacon except Weiss who still stared in the general direction of Thane and Gama and thought to herself. 'They will never make it.'

…

Thane stood on top of the ship with a telescope looking over the city of vale trying to find the store that had ordered the raw dust. "Anything Gama?" Thane asked.

Gama was on hi scroll trying to use the GPS "Nada."

"Using your original language, eh? Well two can play this game Moy muzchina."

"Soy incapaz de encontrar la tienda."

"Op yest' eto."

"Dónde?"

"Pryamo tam."

"Begin descendent." Gama ordered as the ship followed.

"It's seems I've won that little challenge."

Gama just focused on the descendent as they came close to the lowest building with the name of 'till dust to dawn.'. Thane jumped down to the ground to meet an old man standing outside waiting for his delivery. "Hello sir my name is Thantos Grigori and I am guessing that you are the owner of the establishment?"

"Yes, I am, it is a pleasure to meet my suppliers." The old man said as he watched Gama bring down the two units of dust he ordered. "Quite a nice ship if I saw so myself." He said as he admired it.

Gama finally brought the dust into the loading dock where machines began to separate the different types of dust. "Hmm very interesting machine here." Gama said quickly scanning the design in order to build it later at the ship.

"I must thank you for delivering it and I couldn't believe at such a low price." The owner tried to pick up the packaged dust but found himself having some difficulty picking it up.

"Do you need any help by any chance?" Thane asked.

"Oh no its alright I have already taken so much of your time."

"No we insists. We make sure all of our costumers are satisfied with our service no matter the job." Thane said as they both grabbed a pack of dust and walked to the front of the store and started stocking the shelves and filling the containers with dust. Thane had made multiple trips before he passed by his personal office where he kept track of all his bills and saw a photo of the owner, he was younger and was posing with others while they were all dressed in scout troop uniforms.

"Seems like you're interested in this photo?" The owner asked with a smile. Thane simply nodded. "Its quite sad that this generation wants to learn nothing about the past. The reason why they are able to live the life they live." Thane decided to stop everything and sit where he stood. The owner stared at him with confused eyes until he figured out what Thane wanted. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, hey Gama wanna hear a story?" Thane asked. Gama just nodded and brought a seat to sit in as the owner brought them both tea.

The owner sat very slowly making sure he didn't hurt his back. "So where should we start?" He asked.

"What war were you a part of?" Thane asked.

"I was in the Faunus war, I was in the scout division, sneaking through the enemy lines trying to find a weakness to exploit with my band of merry men behind me." He chuckled before continuing. "Bunch of old bastards now, but they are still the men that I will go through hell for." Thane and Gama stared at him completely understanding what he meant. "The battles were bloody and the war was worst but it was still my past and for my time my family was able to have the life they have now.

Gama took a swig of tea. "Did they follow their fathers footsteps and join the military?"

"No, after the battle most of my kids grew up and trained to be hunters to go against the Grimm. All three of them were studying, training, doing everything they could to be the best of Beacon, and they did. They graduated and are still now fighting Grimm." The man looked at the aliens eyes and saw something that he had seen a million times. "You two have gone through war haven't you?" The aliens stopped in their tracks hoping that the man was just delusional but that wasn't the case.

Thane sighed and put the tea down. "Yes we have been in a war, though I wish it was different."

The old man was about to say something before the front bell ringed. They got up to meet a man in a bollard hat and two women and two men with mask over their eyes. Gama quickly scanned them running their faces through the police system. "Gama did anything come up?" Thane whispered.

"The main one is Roman Torchick very notorious and dangerous. I would advise caution when going against him. The others are white fang members there maybe these four but I assume they don't hunt alone." Gama said back.

"Well, well, well old man it seems you hired some extra hands around the place." Roman said staring at the aliens. "Either way I'm here to get the usual so come on get it." Roman ordered pointing his cane at the owner. Thane was slowly taking out a vial of clear liquid and a syringe where he filled it up with the liquid. Roman noticed and pointed the cane at Thane. "Well someone is trying to poison me, this wouldn't be my first." The lid popped on his cane revealing the pop launcher. "Drop it." He ordered. Thane held it in his fist about to drop before stabbing it into the owner's chest, who took a few gasps before falling behind the counter. "Woah, I heard about killing your boss but that was a little bit much."

"Trust me to mess with a client of mine is a problem as well as messing with a war veteran. As of right now one word describes you."

"Oh what might that be?" Roman asked as he leaned forward trying to intimidate before a fist uppercutted him out of the store. Thane simply stood smiling before saying. "Screwed." The old man stood with his fist raised in the boxing stance, his hair had changed from the aged white to a darker hue. He was more built than before and his wrinkles weren't showing as deep as before but he still kept his eyes closed. He grabbed the two faunuses and launched them out the door following Roman. Thane threw the last two after as the three veterans walked into the street for the fight. Roman got up to only glare straight at the old man.

"One of my store policies. Never smoke inside the facility." The old man took his boxing stance again and faced the group as they began to surround. Thane and Gama watched his back as reinforcements soon came out of the alleys.

"Jesus you guys just come out of the wood works, do you?" Thane said as he took his stance.

"I cautioned you about this." Gama said pulling out his 1911 and revolver. "Level two weapons prime and ready."

"Did you forget your jet pack?"

"I didn't expect to be in a confrontation today."

"Shall we?"  
>Roman slowly got up and faced the trio again. "All I just wanted was just some dust and I would've been on my way. Is that too much to ask? Is that?" Roman fired a round straight at them making them all separate.<p>

The owner started going Rocky on all of Romans Minions. "I was golden gloves for three years in a row for a reason!" He yelled as he rocked a white fang member with a blow to the chin.

"Left cheek!" Thane jabbed one of the minions in the spot he yelled as another came up. "Right temple!" Thane did a spinning heel kick hitting the spot.

Roman got on his scroll. "Uhh what do I pay you guys for, just to look at birds all day long through those scopes? Take some damn shots already!" Roman screamed into it.  
>Four snipers posted on different buildings around aimed their sites straight at the owner and Thane as they continued fighting. The leader of the sniper group aimed straight at Thanes head. "Wind 2 mph west. Taking shot in three..two..one...*BANG* his sniper rifle exploded in his hand. "The hell was that?!"<p>

Another sniper looked to see Gama aiming his revolver at the leader. "Boss it's the third guy he made the shot with a revolver!"

"What?!" He looked just in time for a bullet to pass through his shoulder."AAAargh!" The boss yelled as he fell back.

"OHH CRAP the guys firing back bullets!" The snipers took cover as a white fang tried to swing his blade on Gama's blind side but Gama dolphin dived out of the way onto his back and shot at both his feet making him crumple to the ground holding his feet. Another tried an overhead strike but Gama action rolled backyards and aimed his revolver at the minions head making him stop in his tracks before Gama shot at his shin with his 1911. Gama may be a cyborg but when it came to Max Payneing crap he was the king of it. He was sliding on his knees, backflipping, rolling, and firing away as each shot met their targets in either their shoulder, hands, shins, or foot.

Roman noticed Gama and fired a shot at him "If you want something done better do it yourself!" but Thane jumped in the way of the way sending him straight through the window of a kitchen store. Thane's feet hung out of the store's broken window. He tried to get out before another rocket blew up the entire store with him still inside setting it ablaze. The explosion caused many of the contents that were inside to spray all over the street where they were fighting. "Everyone is useless except me." Roman said to himself as he pointed his cane at the owner. "I can smoke where ever I want…" He didn't finish when a metal object flew over his head. He turned to see a meat clever sticking out of the wall as his bollar hat slowly split apart. He quickly turned to the origin of the knife to see the silhouette of Thane walking out of the fire holding a rolling pin, a frying pan and pockets full of knifes. Thane stepped out with multiple burns and parts of his hair were singed a bit. "What is wrong with you kids!?" Thane threw some knives in his direction as Neo came out of the blue and stopped the knives with her umbrella. "I'm out of here, good luck fighting for your cause." Roman said before they ran into an alley way as knives hit the wall where he was standing. Thane was now fighting white fang members breaking the rolling pin one of their faces and imprinting another's face on the frying pan. Gama was firing away disarming and immobilizing enemies and the old man was knocking them out at groups at a time before the white fang figured out they weren't winning this fight and began to retreat. All three stood and watched as they retreated.

The old man took a breather and relaxed before laughing his ass off as his hair turned white again and his wrinkles returned. "You alright there?" Thane asked him as he grabbed his shoulder.

"You have given me something that I thought my age has taken away from me." He looked at Thane and gave him a handshake and did the same for Gama. "My new suppliers are… I haven't really got your name's."

"The name's Thantos Grigori."

"Gamaleon Lopez."

"And were the owner's of Leviathan industries."

….

Team RWBY's room was quiet as the heiress and stray laid peacefully in bed in deep slumber. Ruby was up past her bed time as she stared out into the night of her window watching and waiting for the return of the aliens. Yang was still up as she exited the bathroom with her breath smelling of mint and wearing her pajamas.

"Hey sis why are you still up?" Yang asked.

"Just waiting for them." Ruby answered sleep fully.

"Why do you like one of them?" Yang teased.

"Yannng.." Ruby whined but Yang hugged Ruby from behind as they both looked out the window. "You know we have to watch over them for Ozpin." Ruby said as her eyes began to falter.

"I love you Rubes."

"Love you too sis."

They watched as the ship began to show in the distance and started dock into the side of the cliff. Thane and Gama's silhouettes showed inside the ship as Thane went to bed and Gama disappeared into the belly of the beast. Ruby did the same as Yang put her in her bed before sleeping in her own bed.

….(This is something new that I wanted to try. Lets see if readers like it.)  
>Experiment #26: Light bridge.<p>

"It is 3:00 in the afternoon and the sun is making the optimal energy to use the newest invention." Gama brought out a machine that looked like a lamenter before flipping it on and revealing a walkway made entirely of light. "As you can see the energy of the sun light can be concentrated to make a thick layer of light that people are able to walk on as Thane will now demonstrate."

Thane got up and walked on the platform like a run way model showing off the light bridge like a prize on the price is right. "Smooth as a baby's bottom." Thane said rubbing the light.

"Because we are using natural light we are able to choose which color of the spectrum


End file.
